Reap What You Sow
by TheManWithGreatPower
Summary: Kurenai takes Hinata in at a young age, after her mother was murdered. Secrets are kept from Hinata about who she is. What is it? Kurenai also keeps secrets about herself. Naru/Hina. Kure/Asu. Possible Kure/Anko. Slight Hina/OC(Fem, just a tiny bit.) And many other couples. Characters from Naruto are OOC, but they do have hints of the original characters from canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Reap What You Sow**

**Disclaimer: I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN NARUTO if I did Sakura would be hated by everyone and would be killed by Orochimaru.**

Talking: "My Name Is Uzumaki Naruto"

Kyubi/Demon Talking: **'My Name is Kurama'**

Thoughts: _'What Is that?'_

Emphasis on A word: "What the **Hell?**"

A/N: **Let The Story Begin.**

**Kurenai's Little Bundle Of Trouble**

A woman about 17 years old, was walking through a village hand in hand with her boyfriend. The woman had fair skin, luscious black hair that would make the men go crazy, curvaceous figure but the thing that was most enticing was her eyes. They were a ruby red colour. This woman is called Yuhi Kurenai. Her boyfriend on the other hand was a bit rougher looking, and strings of oncoming facial hair and chews on a tooth pick.

Asuma pondered out of no where "I wonder what it's like to have kids..." Kurenai froze, they were only 17 and he was talking about KIDS?! Kurenai replied "I-I-I-I I don't know, I-I-I-I mean we're only seventeen and—"

"RELAX Ren-chan. I was only kidding." With a big smile on his face. Kurenai stared at him dumbfounded and pouted. "You need to stop joking like that! I had a heart attack, you know."

"AHAHAHA, Gomen Gomen. I love your reactions"

The two walked hand in hand enjoying each others company and a gust of wind blew past and Kurenai heard a cry for help.

Kurenai Said "Ne, Asuma-kun... Do you hear that?"

He listened in as hard as he could "...No... why?"

"I can hear a child cryin-" With another gust of wind and she sprinted towards the crying she could hear. And she furthered near the source it was in a dark alleyway, thoughts was running wild in Kurenais head.

'_Could it be rape..?' _ She walked down the alleyway and could not believe her eyes...

**A CHILD.**

A child of at least four was in the corner of the alleyway, clearly shaken up covered with blood. She knelt down to the crying child, and hugged the child with a motherly instinct. At that moment Asuma came running "KURENA—Well... would you look at that..." It seemed so natural. A mother caressing her child. Asuma smile warmly and thought

'_And she says she's not ready pffft.'_

The crying child looked up and from what Kurenai could see it was a little girl, with bright white eyes, that could rival the moons. Kurenai froze and shouted in her head _'THIS IS THE HYUGA HEIRESS' _

"What's your name, little one?"

"Hy-Hy-Hy- Hi-Hinata."

"Just Hinata?" Kurenai tipped her head in confusion. Hinata nodded and started crying some more. Kurenai picked up the little bundle and went towards Asuma. "She's going to be staying with me for a while."

Asuma grinned "Sure, I'll check up on you in two days, I have a mission to go to" And with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kurenai groaned and said "Show Off..." She started walking to her destination and thought something was off.

'_That's odd... she's covered in blood but she has no wounds'_

Upon arriving at Kurenai's one bedroom apartment she placed the little girl down on her sofa.

"Wait here okay? I'm going to run you a bath."

Hinata nodded shyly, having crying so much she got a headache and a dry throat.

Kurenai went upstairs and walked to the bathroom solemnly. She kept thinking _'What happened? What in the actually blue hell happened? Did the Hyugas get attacked? Or more likely a civil war between the Hyugas." _Kurenai snorted at the thought, she was worried for the little girl, it looks like she's witnessed things a girl her age should not have witnessed and Kurenai knows it, because her childhood wasn't exactly the best. She shook off the thought and started running the bath for Hinata. Kurenai went into her bedroom and started looking through her clothes, unfortunately and obviously there was no clothes for a girl Hinatas age, so Kurenai promptly took a plain purple shirt of her own. Kurenai thought _'Damn I don't have anything for her underwear, no worries, I'll just put them in the wash straight after she takes them off... I'm forgetting something... THE BATH!' _With that Kurenai sprinted towards the bathroom and saw the bath that's practically for an adult. She sighed, "Well I guess we should share".

Kurenai went downstairs to the surprisingly well behaved four year old. She shook her head _'Of course, she's a Hyuga. But aren't Hyuga kids from the main clan be stuck up?' _Kurenai is really confused now.

Kurenai shouted "YOSH—" Hinata flinched, Kurenai felt really bad and knelt down "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you"

Hinata looked up with puppy dog eyes. _'Awwwww She's so kawaii. I want to eat her' _Kurenai was squealing in her head.

Hinata stuttered out "Y-You didn't frighten me... just MyOtou-SanUsedToShoutAtMeWhenHeWasAngryAndItGaveMeABadReminder..."

Kurenai did not hear a word she said, but she knew it wasn't good. "Well errr.. Hinata I kind of ran the bath too big, so we'll be sharing, okay?" Kurenai laughed nervously and scratching her face. But Hinata smiled and nodded none the less. Kurenai asked "Can you undress yourself or..."

Hinata shook her head.

'_Great.' _Kurenai started taking the clothes of Hinata gently trying not to hurt her, though Hinata however was confused. Hinata tipped her head to the side and asked quietly "Why a-a-are you undressing me l-l-like that?" Kurenai frowned at this however "What do you mean? Doesn't your parents do this the same way?

Hinata shook her head. "A-Ano... my K-K-K-Kaa-san does it the same, but not so much my O-O-O-Otou-san..." Kurenai bit down on her tongue, she didn't like where this was going. "...How does your father dress you then Hinata?" Hinata's bright opal eyes stared into Kurenai's vibrant crimson ones. "He-He purposely tries to scratch me...and hurt me... saying this is how everyone does it...and Kaa-sans way was wrong..."

Kurenai was livid and disgusted.

"WHAT THE **FUCK?!**"

Again Hinata flinched at Kurenais outburst. But Kurenai didn't care this time. How can someone do that to a child, their own child no less. Kurenai started pacing around plotting the most painful death imaginable. Hinata spoke up "Ano... is it bad?" Kurenai span round and placed her hands on Hinatas shoulders "VERY BAD. VERY VERY BAD."

Hinatas eyes went wide as if she made a huge mistake. She really wanted that bath now. Kurenai apologised "Gomenasai. Your father is a really horrible man. Let's have that bath, and you need to tell me what happened 'kay?" Hinata nodded and reached out to Kurenai to pick her up. Kurenai bent down and picked up Hinata and snuggles her and whispered "You must have had a painful life, ne?" All Hinata could do was stay silent.

In the bath Kurenai started washing the blood off Hinata. _'Not a scratch on her, but so much blood. I wonder whose is it..." _

Hinata started giggling when Kurenai started washing her feet. Kurenai had the biggest smile on her face, such a cute melody of laughter from the small child. It was refreshing to hear, after the events. Kurenai decided to tickle her some more, and Hinata laughed to high heavens. And all of a sudden a voice boomed the room.

"**NAI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"**

Both Kurenai and Hinata cringed. Hinata was sad that the moment was gone. Kurenai greeted the unknown person to Hinata "Evening, Anko-chan."

Anko the young girl that wore revealing clothes, almost inviting perverts to come ravish her. Her hair was lavender purple and was wore in a high ponytail. "Nai-Chan, what are you doing playing with little kids? You're sick." Anko joked. However Kurenai didn't find this funny as she would of found it after the turn of events. "Anko-chan, this little girl has had a tough time today."

Anko noticed the little girl doesn't have a sparkle in her eyes like most kids do. She walked towards the little girl and was surprised. "A Hyuga, eh?" Hinata frowned at this. Anko frowned because Hinata frowned. "Why the long face, squirt?"

Kurenai stepped in and whispered in Ankos ears "I think her father disowned her but I'm not quite sure what happened. Anko nodded with understanding. "Well I'll wait for both of you to get out the bath." And Anko skipped downstairs like an immature child. Kurenai sighed and looked at Hinata who smiled. Kurenai picked her up and took her to the bedroom to get dry and changed.

Hinata was not. Happy. She looked at the clothes, it was huge. And NO UNDERWEAR?! But it was better than nothing. Kurenai sighed once more, _'I'm becoming like a Nara' _"Gomen, Hinata. But this is all I got" Hinata nodded not quite knowing how to answer. Once both of them changed they greeted Anko downstairs.

Anko walked towards Hinata and ruffled her wet hair, "You're going to be such a babe when you grow up"

"ANKO-CHAN!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat~?" Anko said innocently.

Hinata was mortified. This woman was so... out there.

Kurenai changed the subject "Okay Hinata. Can you please tell me what happened?"

Hinata knew this was coming and she prepared herself. She began to tell her story.

"A-A-Ano... it first started out as a normal day, my k-k-k-kaa-san had just given birth to my otouto a week ago. We were in the courtyard singing. Th-Th-Then, things got bad." Hinata started tearing up, but she bit back those tears to carry, Anko and Kurenai knew this must be hard to talk about, especially for a four year old. "M-M-M-More Hyugas was coming towards us..."

**FLASHBACK HINATA'S POV**

_I was playing with the fishies in the pond. Kaa-san was singing a lullaby to my otouto Hinaro. Then my mother suddenly stopped singing, I was sad because I was enjoying it too and not just Hinaro. She quickly gave me Hinaro to hold, I've never held him before because I wasn't old enough that's how I knew something was wrong._

_Kaa-san pointed and said to me "Those Hyugas are coming towards us TOO elegantly, dont'cha think Hina-chan?" And I looked towards she was pointing. And she was right, they were coming towards us too elegantly, I started walking back on instinct to protect my otouto who was crying slightly as if he knows what's going to happen. _

_One Hyuga said "Hinayla Hyuga. You seem to be doing well after the birth._

_Kaa-san put on a fake smile and said "Well, yeah. Everything went swimmingly."_

_At the corner of my eye, I saw a shining coming towards the Hyugas hands. I didn't know what it was. It was a form of a knife, but I panicked and screamed "OKAA-SAN HE'S GOT A KNIFE"_

_The Hyugas started trying to hurt Kaa-san, but because of my outburst she steadied herself to defend herself and us. She told me to run, but my legs were frozen I couldn't move. 'WHY WON'T I MOVE?!' I started crying, because I was so scared. I didn't know what to do, what could I do?_

_Nothing. I was just a scared little girl._

_Then Kaa-san deflected a kunai coming towards me and I snapped back to the real world. And that's when..._

_A masked Hyuga came in and stabbed my mother repeatedly. Blood got on me and Hinaro and that made Hinaro cry even more and he knows that Kaa-san was dead. The masked Hyuga tried to take Hinaro but I tried to not let him have him. But I was soon kicked in the face, and I fell backwards. I looked to the group of Hyugas, I could feel the evil radiating from them. A Hyuga stepped towards me "You have been disowned by your father 2 months ago. I think you've over stayed your welcome." _

_That's when I ran. So far. And so hard, and I ended up in the alleyway you found me..._

**FLASHBACK ENDS. NORMAL POV.**

Kurenai and Anko was distraught. For something to change so quickly for a little girl was distressing. Kurenai tried to find her voice, but she was so shocked of what she heard, that she couldn't form a single word.

Anko placed a hand on Hinatas head affectionately. "From now on, Hina-chan. We'll protect you. You're our family now." Kurenai nodded, Anko took the words out of her mouth.

Hinata welled up and went to hug Anko, and after she hugged Kurenai too.

"A-A-Arigatou."

Translations:

Ano = Umm

Kawaii = Cute

Gomen/Gomensai = Sorry

Kaa-San = Mum

Otou-San = Father

Otouto = Little Brother

Arigatou = Thank You

**Thank You for reading. Please do not bash this first chapter. It was based off a true story and it happened to a friend of mine. The story won't be as dark all chapters. I promise. Please review and I might possibly like some tips from my audience. Naturally XO. Cheerio!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reap What You Sow**

**Disclaimer: I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN NARUTO if I did Hinata would get more screen time.**

Talking: "My Name Is Uzumaki Naruto"

Kyubi/Demon Talking: **'My Name is Kurama'**

Thoughts: _'What Is that?'_

Emphasis on A word: "What the **Hell?**"

A/N: **Let The Story Begin.**

**REMINDER!**

_Anko placed a hand on Hinatas head affectionately. "From now on, Hina-chan. We'll protect you. You're our family now." Kurenai nodded, Anko took the words out of her mouth._

_Hinata welled up and went to hug Anko, and after she hugged Kurenai too._

"_A-A-Arigatou."_

**Meeting Whisker Boy!**

After the touching moment, Hinata promptly passed out. Anko said her farewells. Kurenai left Hinata while she put the washing up. After she was done, she took the time to analyse the little girl. Soft skin, shoulder length hair which was dark as nice. A hair strand poking on top of her head. Kurenai giggled at that _'Kawaiiiiiiiiii'. _Hinata was short even for a four year old; everything about her was tiny, except for those bright white orbs. At that moment something changed in Yuhi Kurenai. She wanted to protect this girl with her life. She would raise her as her own, though she blushed hardcore. _'What would Asuma-kun say about this?' _She imagined Asuma saying "I thought you were too young" or "but you're only seventeen" With a giant smug smile on his face. She sighed; she was right about one thing. Raising this little girl would be hard, especially with Kurenai holding a dark secret. **(A/N: Hehe, you will find out soon. XO )**

Kurenai walked over to the sleeping heiress and picked her up and went upstairs to bed, Kurenai was still seething about what her father used to do to her. Her crimson eyes narrowed, blood will spill. It Will Be **HIS. **Kurenai propped Hinata down gently and layed next to her, as if on instinct Hinata clutched Kurenais clothes and snuggled deeper, and Kurenai held her close too. This was a beginning of a new relationship.

The next day, Kurenai woke up to Hinata missing. She started to panic, as she jumped up from bed, she bolted downstairs. To her relief, Hinata was making **TEA. **_'Where the hell did she learn to make tea? I hope the Hyugas didn't force her...' _Kurenai walked up to Hinata "Where did you learn how to make tea?"

Hinata had a ghost smile on her face "Ano... I watched Kaa-san make tea all the time. So I sorta learned it by w-w-watching." Kurenai was impressed _'She learned this by watching? She would make a great ninja.' _ At that thought, Kurenai paused. '_Hinata...A ninja. That could be perfect. A gentle girl with a lethal touch.'_

Hinata held the tea in Kurenais face, but Kurenai was too busy talking to herself, and staring into space. The heiress frowned and tried to get her attention.

"K-K-K-Kurenai-san"

No Answer.

"K-Kurenai-san"

No Answer.

Hinata was becoming a little annoyed.

"Kurenai-San."

No Answer.

Hinata huffed.

"KURENAI-SAN!"

Kurenai jumped at the screech of a little girl. Who was holding the tea with a clear look of annoyance on her face. "GomenGomenGomen Hina-chan" Kurenai looked guilty, I was just thinking about something. Hinata visibly perked up, as the un-spoken question "What are you thinking about?"

"Hinata, I was thinking about enrolling you in the Ninja academy"

Hinata was gobsmacked. She was terrible at socializing, she could never make friends, and she wasn't strong.

"A-A-Ano... But I'm not... st-st-strong enough t-t-t-to be a ninja.."

Kurenai held sympathy, she was the same when she first started the ninja academy, but then Kurenai remembered Hinatas father. She knelt down to Hinatas level. "Hina-chan...Did your father ever tell you, that you were weak?"

Hinata looked crest fallen, how could she possible know that. "H-H-Hai." Hinata flinched, she hadn't known this woman long, but when she narrowed her eyes and mumbled bloody murder, Hinata knew she meant business.

Kurenai smiled at Hinata after her little tantrum on the inside. "Why don't I train you, you still have another 2 years to enter. I can prepare you 'till then. I'm not as strong myself, but I hope I can be stronger too." Hinatas eyes brightened, she was going to get stronger. She was going to get. **Redemption. **Kurenai looked at the little girl who was looking at her with inspiration, Kurenai had a thump in her chest along with some butterflies. The feeling felt well. Really good. "Hina-chan, before we get down for business why don't I take you to the park?"

Hinata looked confused. "But I didn't do anything to please you today?"

Kurenai again started mumbling bloody murder, cursing Hinatas father. She smiled at Hinata "It's because I'm not your **FUCKING FATHER**" And she winked at Hinata and went upstairs to run them both a bath.

Hinata on the other hand was mortified with such language. But she smiled, it meant that this woman cared about her very much, and she thought swearing was cool. **(A/N: You guessed it guys, Hinata in the future will swear from time to time. XO) **Hinata drank the rest of her tea, and skipped after Kurenai. _'How long is she willing to me stay?' _Hinata stopped skipping and walked upstairs solemnly. She leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom. "Ano, K-K-Kurenai-san."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Hinata blushed at the new nickname. "How lo-lo-long are you going to let me stay?"

Kurenai had a big smile plastered on her face. "Until, you're ready to have a place of your own. Supposedly when you're twenty-five years old."

Hinata didn't know what to say, but gave a giant toothy grin in return. It's the first time Kurenai has ever seen her smile like that, it's better than that shy kawaii smile she usually does.

"Ne, you should smile more often."

Hinata turned a ripe tomato colour, she didn't realize how she was smiling, but smiled at the compliment and said "A-Arigatou.." Hinata tried to think of a compliment in return. "...You should wear less make up". Though, this wasn't a compliment to Kurenai, she into a corner with depression devouring her. Hinata would have panicked but Kurenai looked so silly, so she burst out laughing. Kurenai got out of her depression, when she heard the laugh that she wanted to hear without tickling.

"YOSH! HINATA. BATH NOW!"

"HAI~!"

Kurenai, before they went to the park, went shopping for new clothes for Hinata. Kurenai sighed _'This is going to be a killer to my bank account'. _Hinata looked up at Kurenai and tugged on her hand worriedly. "Is e-e-e-everything okay?". She looked down on the small child before her, and twitched a smile "Yeeeeaah. Everything is going to be fiiiiiine."

They went into different stores, Winter, Autumn, and Spring. Because it was summer now, they decided to get more clothes for it. Kurenai picked out an outfit for Hinata, consisting of a plane white shirt, with purple denim overalls, with lavender sandals and a purple bucket hat. Hinata questioned this "Kurenai-san, is purple your favourite colour?"

"No, it just suits you so much. My favourite colour is red"

Hinata nodded and smiled "You have pretty red eyes".

'_Better compliment' _"Thank You, Hina-chan".

Hinata decided to wear the purple denim outfit, since she does like purple very much. Kurenai held Hinatas hand and took her to the park, there were loads of other children from big clans here.

'_The Akimichis: Chōza, Chōna and Chōji,_

_The Aburames: Shibi, Kimiko and Shino,_

_The Harunos: Kizashi, Mebuki and Sakura,_

_The Inuzukas: Tsume, Hana, Kiba and the pup Akamaru,_

_The Naras: Shikaku, Yohsino, Shikarla and Shikamaru,_

_The Yamanakas: Inoich and Ino._

_EVEN The infamous Uchihas: Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke'_

Hinata wasn't concentrating on the clans, and their children. One boy caught her eye. He was blond, had lines on his face which looked funny, but most of all he looked **lonely. **Hinata looked to Kurenai for permission to talk to the boy, and Kurenai smiled and nodded. With that Hinata skipped off to talk to the mysterious weird looking boy.

She dragged her feet towards him, the nerves getting to the better of her, she looked back to Kurenai who nodded and mouthed "You. Can. Do. It." Hinata took a deep breath in "A-A-A-A-A-Ano.." Hinata bit her tongue too much stuttering, the boy looked up, his ocean blue eyes staring into her moon ones. She tried again "A-A-Ano.. Hello."

The boy tipped his head to the side, as if she was weird. "Hello."

"M-M-My name is Hi-Hi-Hi-Hinata."

The boy gave a toothy grin "Hey Hinata, I'm UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE **BELIEVE IT**"

Hinata fell in her butt, and looked horrified, how can so much sound come out of a little boy. Though she admired his goal, and smiled. However the whole park heard him, and they started laughing at him and some looked at him with disgust.

"AHAHAHA, HIM HOKAGE?!"

"Ugh, demon."

"Horrible Monster"

"Kill it before he rapes us."

"Wish the fourth Hokage killed you"

Hinata didn't like what she was hearing. What does this all mean? She looked at Naruto who was close to tears. And he started running away screaming;

"**I'M NOT A DEMON. I WILL BECOME HOKAGE. BELIEVE IT. BELIEVE IT."**

Hinata stared in awe, and she heard Kurenai walking up to her. Hinata looked at Kurenai "He-He-He is the nicest person I met besides you. E-E-E-Even after they all called him names, he didn't call th-th-them names..." Kurenai paused for a moment, Hinata was right. If she was him, she'd be swearing up a storm, she sweatdropped at the thought. Kurenai went back to thinking again _'A demon? Fourth Hokage...? Hm... Oh my god. It's __**him. **__Poor boy, he must be going through a lot.' _

Kurenai placed a hand on Hinata shoulder "I'm going to go look for him and invite to our place so stay here and make new friends, 'kay?" _'Hehe, "OUR" place. I said that naturally' _

Hinata gave a toothy grin. "HAI"

With that Kurenai poofed in a puff of smoke.

Hinata thought _'I can't wait to do that! But she's such a show off'. _Hinata went to meet other people. She went to a boy with a dog. His name was Kiba and the dog was Akamaru. They got along really well but Hinata didn't like hanging a boy who smelled worse than the dog, so she quickly excused herself to play with other people. _'Kurenais right. It's not so bad.' _She met a girl with blond hair. "My name is Ino Yamanaka. I love flowers! Wanna smell some?" Ino said shoving flowers into Hinatas face. Hinata had to decline, she was scared of Inos straightforwardness and the fact she had really bad hay fever. Hinata went towards the family with pineapple shaped hair. She sat down and tried to greet herself. But the youngest child said. "Hyuga Hinata. No need to speak. I'm Nara Shikamaru. That's my Nii-chan Shikarla, my 'tou-san Shikaku, and my 'kaa-san Yoshino."

Yoshino bent down to Hinatas level "Hey there, aww you're so kawaiiiiiiiiii~" Alarms was going off in Hinatas head. But she stayed but she should have listened to her instincts. Yoshino pulled her into a big hug "KawaiiKawaiiaKwaii"

Shikarla wasn't amused. "Poor Kid" She layed on the grass and stared up at the cloud. "She should wish she was a cloud right now, so 'kaa-san wouldn't be able to touch her." The Nara boys did the same and at the same time said "Exactly."

A few moments later Hinata got out the strong grasp of Nara Yoshino, she was walking towards the Uchihas. She was close with Sasuke Uchiha already, she missed him. "Hey Sassy-chan" Hinata greeted. Sasuke glomped Hinata "HINA-CHAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Hinata smiled shyly "Problems, but I'm okay". Sasuke gave her a grin, he was glad his friend was okay. Mikoto, glomped Hinata too. "Oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay" Worry filled with the young Uchiha womans eyes. Mikoto whispered into Hinatas ear "I know what happened, we'll talk about it when... whoever is looking after you comes back."

Hinata being an observant child knows that Mikoto knows her kaa-san is dead. Hinata started remembering bad memories. Sasuke came from behind and started tickling her. She went into a fit of laughter, this went on for about 5 minutes. She looked up to see Sasuke with an accomplished smile. "W-W-W-What was that for?"

"You were being sad. I don't like my best friend sad."

**(A/N: Yup they're best friends.)**

Hinata grinned a toothy grin, but Mikoto on the other hand knew this smile was fake. But didn't anything about it. Fugaku on the other hand mumbled under his breath "They should've left no witnesses.." Mikoto glared at him. She gave him the look of We'llTalkAboutThisWhenWeGethome. Fugaku groaned he knew he was going to get hurt by his wife.

**TO KURENAI AND NARUTO**

Kurenai searched high and low for this boy; Naruto Uzumaki. She could not find him anywhere, but she will not give up, she doesn't want to disappoint Hinata already. A gurgle came from her stomach. "Arrggg, I'm hungry" She turned to the left and saw a Ramen Noodle Shop. She entered the shop and she could not believe her eyes. Naruto Uzumaki was here. She whispered to the shop owner Ichiraku. "How long as been here?"

"50 Minutes"

Kurenais jaw dropped, that's when he left the park ! She groaned inwardly. She took a seat next to the boy. "Hello blondy, My name is Yuhi Kurenai. The said blondy turns towards her with a piece of noodle hanging from his lips. "I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO. I'M GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE!" Kurenai chuckled. _'He is an ambitious one.' _

"Are you okay from earlier?" Naruto looked confused.

"The park?" Kurenai prompted.

Naruto looked down at his ramen. "It's not fair, I'm not doing anything wrong, I didn't hurt anybody, I didn't do anything to offend them. So why are they mean to me? I only went to the park for some peace because I thought no one would be there."

Kurenais heart broke into a million pieces. His story is must be worse than HINATAS. She snapped out of her thoughts when Naruto went on.

"They always call me a demon. Am I one? I don't own a mirror. I don't think I have a tail and sharp teeth."

Kurenai on motherly instinct, hugged the poor boy. Naruto tensed, he hadn't known what affectionate physical contact was. He was thinking _'Is she going to hurt me?' _He clenched his eyes shut to get ready for the oncoming pain, but it never came. He looked up to see a woman with ruby red eyes crying. He was really confused.

"You're not going to hurt me?"

"NO!" Kurenai cried out.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you must of had a hard time."

"You're crying **FOR me?"**

Kurenai nodded. It did sound ridiculous but it was true. Kurenai felt so much pain for this little boy.

"Naruto, would you like to stay at my place for the night? "

Naruto was thinking, he didn't know whether this was a good idea.

"Hinata will be there~"

Naruto perked up at this. The nice and **ONLY **girl/person to ever approach him. He was worried he won't ever see her again but now he can see her. He gave a thumbs up and a bright toothy grin to Kurenai. "BELIEVE IT." Kurenai rubbed her eyes _'That boys smile can rival Maito Gais.' _Kurenai bent down and offered Naruto a piggy back ride. Naruto saw parents do this with their kids. He hesitated. "C'mon Naruto I need to get you home, so I have a surprise for Hinata." Naruto, with the mention of Hinatas name jumped on Kurenais back. She went into her pockets to pay for the meals for Naruto. Ichiraku insisted it was on the house. All twenty three bowls was on the house.

"I'm glad, Naruto found someone that can offer him happiness. So therefore it's free."

Kurenai nodded with appreciation. This man cared for Naruto deeply, she will give the same amount of respect. Thus, Kurenai sprinted off to the house with Naruto on her back.

"**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~"**

Kurenai sweatdropped. _'Maybe a piggy back wasn't such a good idea.' _As she arrived at her destination, he opened the door and let Naruto drop off her back on the sofa. "Naruto, there's some orange juice in the fridge and if you get hungry there's some chocolate, but don't eat all of it, because Hinata needs some too."

Naruto nodded with understanding. "Don't be too long" Pleaded Naruto. Kurenai smiled and said she will be back with Hinata.

**WITH HINATA AND EVERYONE ELSE. **

Hinata was sad. She thinks that something happened to Kurenai. Mikoto misinterpreted as Hinata was sad because Kurenai wasn't coming and tried to reassure her "Don't worry, my love. She will come back" As if on cue the said woman with crimson eyes made her appearance.

"GOMENASAI HINA-CHAN. I could not find that boy anywh-"

Mikoto butted in. "When you are looking after a kid, you have so much responsibilities. You don't just leave her for over an hour! That's poor parenting. Don't you understand, she could of got kidnapped. She **IS ** the **FRICKIN' **heiress for gods sake!"

"Excuse me, I informed Hinata where I was going. Quit your **bitchin'. **I know Hinatas had a hard time. I know she may have trust issues. I KNOW THAT IM NOT A SUITABLE MOTHER. IM ONLY SEVENTEEN"

Mikoto gasped at this information. _'She's only seventeen?'_

Kurenai went on. "I don't think you understand Mrs Uchiha-san. I know you have some kind of connection with Hinata, but let me tell you something. If a single hair is hurt on her little head. I **will burn **this world to the **ground. Do I make myself clear?"**

Mikoto was shocked, how did this turn into her getting a lesson. She gulped and nodded and went to pick up Sasuke and leave with her family. Sasuke waved goodbye to Hinata "BYE-BYE HINA-CHAAAAAN."

Hinata waved back with the same enthusiasm "BYE-BYE SASSY-CHAAAN."

Kurenai was amused _'Sassy-chan?' _"Anyways Hinata let's go!"

"Is Nar—AAAAHHHHH"

Kurenai picked up Hinata bridal style and sprinted on the rooftops.

They arrived at the door and Hinata was put down, and Kurenai slowly opened the door, there waiting was a boy whose eyes were filled anticipation. "HELLO HINATA-CHAN".

Hinata indeed fell on her butt, for the outburst of the same boy. She smiled shyly "A-A-Ano, He-Hello Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled affectionately "Hinata-chan, you're my first friend." And hugged her tightly. Hinata went bright red, and promptly passed out. Kurenai _'Interesting, Interesting. I am loving this. Wait 'till Anko hears about this'. _

Naruto was panicking "I'VE KILLED MY FIRST FRIEND. WHATDOIDO WHATDOIDO-TTEBAYO?!" Kurenai raised an eyebrow _' "ttebayo?" I remember a red haired woman always saying "ttebane"' _

As much as this was interesting Kurenai calmed Naruto down. Kurenai got a cup of water and splashed it on Hinatas face. Hinata got up fast, too fast that she headbutted Naruto in the process.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW TE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE"

"owies. Gomen Naruto-kun!"

"BAHAHAHAHA. This is great" Kurenai was really amused by now.

Kurenai left the young couple, to play. She needed to get some shut eye for herself.

She woke up a few hours later to find Naruto and Hinata curled up together on the floor with chocolate with all over their faces. Kurenai sighed happily "That's so kawaii." Kurenai got a her camera and took a picture. "I'll show Hinata this in a couple of years." And she put it in her hidden collection of pictures. Kurenai got a wet cloth and wiped both of their mouths and carried them upstairs to the bed.

"I'll need to go to the Hokage tomorrow about Hinatas living arrangements. Or I'll have to find a new apartment." Kurenai pondered out loud.

Translations:

Ano = Umm

Kawaii = Cute

Gomen/Gomensai = Sorry

Kaa-San = Mum

Otou-San = Father

Otouto = Little Brother

Arigatou = Thank You

Nii-chan = Big Sister

Te-Te-Te-Te = Means "ow-ow-ow-ow" Because I say that when I get hurt.

Ttebayo/Ttebane = It's just an accent they have. Hereditary.

**(A/N: Thanks for sticking around for the second chapter. Please review and give me idea on how to improve. I may even do a poll on pairings. Because I love you guys. Naturally XO. Cheerio!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reap What You Sow**

**Disclaimer: I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN NARUTO if I did Hinata and Sakura would of faced each other in the Chunin exams. We ALL know who would have won.**

Talking: "My Name Is Uzumaki Naruto"

Kyubi/Demon Talking: **'My Name is Kurama'**

Thoughts: _'What Is that?'_

Emphasis on A word: "What the **Hell?**"

A/N: **Let The Story Begin.**

**REMINDER!**

"_I'll need to go to the Hokage tomorrow about Hinatas living arrangements. Or I'll have to find a new apartment." Kurenai pondered out loud. _

**2 YEAR TIME SKIP; FIRST DAY AT THE ACADEMY**

"HINATA. GET UP. SERIOUSLY." A small child groaned, she rubbed her tired eyes, and itched her unkempt eggplant hair and sat up. She saw checked her surroundings and layed back down to get that extra out of sleep...

**BAM!**

"HINATA ANNAKO YUHI. WAKE **UP!" **The said girl sat right up, and started flailing around and fell out of bed.

"B-Buuuut. Sleeeeeep." Today was September 4th. The new generation of Ninja Academy students is coming in today. Hinata is one of those students. "I did not train you for two years to be lazy. So get dressed" The scolding person was nineteen year old Kurenai Yuhi, whose face was as red as her crimson luscious eyes. Kurenai started throwing clothes at Hinata. Each clothing item hit the poor young girls face. Kurenai scolded "Now after, wash your face, eat that piece of toast on the table downstairs and brush your teeth, because we need to pick up the pace. We're going to be late for your first day at the academy." That sentence woke Hinata up, and the six year old girl started picking the pace up. She completed dressing herself; she wore a purple short sleeve hoodie, with white shorts and blue sandals. She brushed her unkempt shoulders length her, and swept her fringe to the side. She quickly ran to the bathroom to wash up and sprinted downstairs, Kurenai was at the table calmly eating breakfast. Hinata was confused.

"Huh, I thought we were going to be late?"

Kurenai deviously smirked. Hinata did not like that at all.

"We're an hour and a half ahead of schedule."

Hinata face floored. "Are you kidding me, Kurenai-'kaa san?" Kurenai just bursted out laughing, this was all a big joke to the woman. Hinata just cutely glared _'I'll get her one day. BELIEVE IT. NOW I'M SOUNDING LIKE HIM'. _This thought caused Hinata to blush heavily. Kurenai caught note of this "What're you thinking about?" The crimson eyed woman smirked very much so. Hinata not wanted to be the victim of her surrogate mothers teasings, went to see the famous blond with whisker birthmarks.

* * *

**WITH NARUTO**

The sounds of heavy snores were coming from the small one bedroom apartment. The boy twitched as he heard knocking coming from his front door. More gentle knocks were coming and he groaned at got up. She dragged his feet and encountered the inevitable. He opened the door to see the girl that made him warm and fuzzy inside. "**'NATA-CHAN." **The suddenly wide awake boy glomped Hinata on the doorstep. They both fell over. "'Nata-chan you alright?". There was no reply except for incoherent words and a tomato faced Hinata.

"'R-R-R-Ruto-kun. Y-Y-Y-You're squashing m-m-m-me." Naruto blinked a couple of times, and gave a toothy grin.

"Gomen Gomen Gomen. I'm just happy you came-ttebayo." Hinata gave a shy smile at the boy, not knowing how to respond to that.

"Are you ready for the academy today?"

Naruto pondered at this for a while. He looked straight into Hinatas pearl eyes. "I ... don't know-ttebayo." Hinata knew this was the real Naruto talking. For the two years she knew him, she could tell Naruto had two sides. There was the side where he was carefree and happy, but that was because he forgets about he problems he has for just a while, and there's the other side. The side where Naruto is a depressed and not knowing kid.

Hinata stared into his sky eyes, then sighed and pinched his cheeks until they went red. "Ne, 'Ruto-kun but it's exciting too. We might make new friends!" Naruto gasped at this information. _'What if, 'Nata-chan replaces me after she sees some cool kids? What if she finds better people than me?' _These thoughts started to plague Naruto, and Hinata had no idea what to do to help him. Naruto stopped his thought and gave a toothy grin "YEAH. THAT'S GREAT-TTEBAYO." Hinata frowned; she hates it when he lies to her. He's her best friend now, after Sasuke went full douche.

* * *

**FLASH BACK HINATAS POV**

_I was in the park, and picking the grass like a bored child I was. I was waiting for Naruto to come play with me, but knowing him he's always at least 20 minutes late, and I keep coming too early for him. Just annoying really. I look to my left and I see a figure coming towards me. "HINA-CHAAAAAAN"_

_I stand up quickly and smiled widely "SASSY-CHAN?! What are you doing out of your cage?" Sasuke pouted at this, quite funny actually. "I got away from training, 'tou-sans being really harsh these days." I got bad memories after he said that "... you're telling me..." Sasuke looked at me sideways "anywhoooo, Hina-chan you're going to the academy right?"_

"_Hai."_

"_GOOD. Because you would be the only person I trust and stuff."_

"_I have another friend called Naruto."_

_Sasuke quirked his eyebrow upwards. "What? The demon boy?"_

"_WHAT?! NO. HE'S NOT A DEMON". I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration, the cheek of some people._

_Sasuke had the nerve to shrug at me. "It's what everyone calls him, so I'm gonna too."_

_I smirked "If everyone started jumping off a cliff, would you jump?" Sasuke paused for a moment and started mumbling to himself. I smiled in victory; Kurenai always used that one on me. She's right; it does feel good to say it to other people._

_I carried out my point. "He is human. He looks human. He sounds human. He feels human. If I hear you talk bad about him again... I'll...I'll..."_

_Sasuke leaned in "You'll...?"_

"_TELL OFF OF YOU" Sasuke gasped. Sasuke frowned._

"_He's just a boy. What's so special about him? I bet he smells. I bet his parents didn't raise him properly."_

_At that moment a cup of ramen, fell and spilled on the grass. Naruto was there with tears in his eyes and the look of betrayal plastered over his face. _

_I tried to calm him down. "Naruto-kun, please. Sasuke didn't mean it? Didn't you Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke stuck to his guns. "I meant EVERY WORD. Your parents must be low ranked citizens. Look at your clothes, they have holes in it. You must be poor, HEY LOOK YOU'RE A DEMO- _

_**SLAP!**_

_I couldn't take it anymore. I had to slap him to get him to stop. "HE'S AN ORPHAN SASUKE. This is it. I'm not your friend."_

_Being a natural stuck up Uchiha, he blew a raspberry at me. "I don't want to be your friend. You're smelly."_

_I frowned but I took Naruto's hand and went home to tell Kurenai-'kaa-san about what happened._

* * *

**PRESENT NORMAL POV**

Whatever got Naruto upset, has now upset Hinata. She plucked up the courage and gave Naruto a tight hug, he tensed up at first since he was still new to affection towards him, but he slowly relaxed and returned the hug. Naruto looked up to see a woman hanging upside down taking a picture, then slowly put it back in her pocket. She slowly did the shush motion and Naruto obliged and didn't say anything.

Kurenai jumped down. "WELL THEN. NARUTO GO GET DRESSED." Hinata eyes popped out and released Naruto from the hug, much to Naruto's disappointment.

"H-H-H-How long have you b-b-b-been there?"

Kurenai smirked at this. "Long enough, Hina-chan. Long enough." Hinata whined. She knew she wouldn't hear the end of it, for another 2 months.

Naruto got back fully dressed and prepped for academy, and the trio started walking towards their destination.

"Kurenai-nee-chan, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot kiddo" Kurenai said nonchalantly.

"Was the academy hard?" Naruto enquired.

Kurenai was put into deep concentration. "Well..."

Naruto and Hinata both tipped their heads to the side cutely, waiting for the upcoming answer.

"Well... You will find out won't you?"

Hinata face palmed and Naruto face floored. Kurenai barked with laughter.

**WOOSH!**

"'Sup Nai-chan and kiddies?"

Hinata wanted to leg it. Anko has gotton into the habit of kissing her in public. **(A/N: Not THAT kissing you perverts. XO) **Anko skipped in front of Hinata and picked her up and gave a big kiss on her forehead. "You're getting bigger every time I see ya! Next thing I know, you got tits and you're making out with Naruto."

Kurenai growled. "ANKO. STOP THAT. Not in front of the kids."

Naruto and Hinata were both confused. Naruto asked "What is a tits?" and Hinata asked "What is a making out?"

Kurenai blushed hardcore. "See what you did, Anko-chan? They're only six years old!" Anko just smiled at her best friend. She stopped the two kids who were now confused at life. "Tits are what a woman will grow on her chest, and making out is—GAAK" A frying pan out of nowhere hit the back of Ankos head. "Nai-chaaaaaan~ what was that for?" Anko pouted. Kurenai had a bulging vein on her head. They don't need to know yet.

Hinata had a eureka moment. "Ano... so tits are the things that are on you and Kurenai-'kaa-sans chest?" Kurenai mentally face palmed, _'Anko said she'd help me with Hinata not make her grow up faster!' _"Umm... we'll talk about this when you're older"

Hinata nodded "Like how we will talk about m-m-munstracycle"

"Menstrual Cycle." Kurenai corrected.

Hinata giggled and nodded. They were so tied up in their conversation that they were at the gates of the academy. Kurenai squealed.

"AWWW HINA-CHAN YOU'RE FINALLY HERE." And glomps her. Anko joined in. Naruto stood there, like he wasn't wanted. Kurenai mentally kicked herself. "NARUTO-KUN C'MERE. YOU'RE APART OF MY FAMILY TOO." Naruto gave one of his rarest real smiles ever and joined in on the hug. This was soon ended by a voice.

"Disgusting." A girl with long brown hair, and green eyes who was fairly pretty for a 6 year old looked down on them.

Kurenai quirked an eyebrow. "Excuse me young lady?"

"That hug was disgusting. Like your weird eyes." Kurenai growled at this.

"A-A-A-Ano you're not very nice."

The girl looked at Hinata with disgust. "Your eyes are even worse."

Hinata was crest fallen; she didn't mean to offend the girl. Naruto didn't like this girl and decided he should step in.

"DON'T TALK TO HINA-CHAN LIKE THAT, OR **I'LL PULVERISE** YOU. YOU KNOW HOW? IT'S BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE. BELIEVE IT-TTEBAYO."

"BAHAHAHA. Wow what a stupid kid." Anko decided this was enough, she summoned snaked from her arms and made them slither around the girl.

"What's your name, bratty female?"

"M-M-My n-n-name is A-A-Ame Mishima"

Anko snorted. "You're from that shitty clan. If I were you, I'd shut your mouth. You're not all that. That little girl with the bright eyes is a Hyuga. So be careful where you step **little girl." **Anko spat venom at the end of her rant. Ame nodded and ran inside to the other kids.

Kurenai knelt down to the kid's level. "If that Ame girl gives you a hard time Hinata, do something about it. You are a princess of elegance... but you can always **slap a bitch if you have to, 'kay?" **Hinata's eyes widened. _'How can I slap a b-b-b-b—a rude female? I can barely tap Naruto on the shoulder when I'm mad at him.' _Kurenai then turned to Naruto. "Naruto, I want you to protect Hinata. I'm counting on you, I also want you to be careful, anyone gives shit, don't hesitate to mouth off. And I want **BOTH **of you to remember. Do **NOT **start the fight, you **END **the fight. You hear?"

Both children nodded their heads vagrantly. And they both headed to class. Late, because of Kurenais lecture. They burst through the door.

* * *

The sensei of the class immediately shouted. "**YOU'RE LATE!" **Simultaneously, they shouted "**GOMENASAI!" **All the other kids in the class giggle at the pairs antics.

The sensei stated "My name is Umino Iruka and I will be your sensei for the upcoming years. Now go sit down where there's a space."

There were two seats that were available. They got lucky however, Sasuke said "HINA-CHAN SIT NEXT TO ME." Hinata frowned, she felt bad that her intentions were elsewhere but Kurenai said she's her own person, if she wants to do something, and then she should do it. "G-G-G-Gomen, Sasuke-kun but I'm sitting over her" She pointed towards the seats which Naruto was already sat at. Sasuke paused and didn't say a word back. He was brooding.

Iruka-sensei started speaking. "YOSH! Class we're going to start by introducing ourselves. You say your names and state your goal for the future. I'll start. My name is Umino Iruka and my goal is to see your ALL become successful ninja."

The whole class smiled at this. "Alright, you boy. Start." Neither Hinata 'nor Naruto paid any attention to the first five students. Until it became interesting.

A chubby boy with a bag a chips sitting next to a kid that was sleeping stood up and introduced himself. "My name is –munch- Akimichi Chōji –munch munch- and my goal is –munch munch- is to lose weight."

A blond girl that Hinata swears she met before said "Well, you're going the right way about it" She sarcastically said. Chōji sat back down with his feelings hurt. The next person introduced themselves. This boy was interesting also.

"My name is Aburame Shino. My goal is to make a new breed of my clan's bugs."

Everyone mentally cringed. Iruka pointed at the boy with the dog. "NO DOGS ALLOWED but just for today you can have him."

The said kid jumped up with enthusiasm. "My name is Inuzuka Kiba and this is my buddy Akamaru. My goal is to become the leader of the pack!"

Loads of the boys sniggered and the girls cringed with disgust muttering how bad he smells.

One girl did catch Naruto's eyes. A girl with pink hair and emerald eyes stood up to introduce herself. "My name is Haruno Sakura, and my goal is to become a strong independent woman and show men girls can become ninjas."

All the girls nodded their heads except Hinata who was looking at Naruto. Her stomach twisted, when she saw the way Naruto looked at the girl Sakura. She didn't like it. Not one bit.

The girl that gave Naruto and Hinata trouble this morning introduced herself. "My name is Mishima Ame. My goal is to get the man of my dreams and to teach people that Mishimas are not weak."

Both Hinata and Naruto snorted at this, a habit they picked up from Anko. Ame turned towards them. "What is that a problem? Was that funny."

Naruto immediately apologised. Hinata on the other hand was the one that didn't surprisingly. Ame walked over to Hinata and leaned over to give her the evils. Hinata gave one straight back but more intense. '_I still haven't forgiven her for this morning' _Iruka came between the two girls. "This is the first day and you both are already making enemies. The more allies you have the better you life will be."

Hinata spoke up and for the first time in her life, spoke with authority. "Kurenai-'kaa-san says that the more allies you have, the more people you have to worry about having your trust. You never know who is an ally or the enemy nowadays."

All of the boys looked towards Hinata in awe, while the rest of the girls just started mumbling "what a show off" and "white eye freak". Naruto gave another rare smile to Hinata, with a hidden meaning. "I'm proud of you". Hinata only realising what she had done and said, went bright re and apologised for her incompetence. Iruka forgave her and sent Ame back to her seat. "NEXT PLEASE"

The sleeping kid who was awake for the drama stood up lazily with a hand in his pocket. He yawned. "My name is Nara Shikamaru. This is troublesome, my goal is troublesome...Troublesome" With the last troublesome he looked at Hinata. Hinata looked right back. She remembered him too. And his mother. _ 'I do not want to encounter her again'. _She mentally shudders at the thought. Iruka appointed Hinata to introduce herself. It seems like everyone was waiting for this moment. Which confused Hinata, she's not so exciting.

"My name is Yuhi Hinata. My goal for the future is currently. None of your business." And she sat back down like an elegant princess. This caused Naruto to burst out laughing. "**BAHAHAHA, HINA-CHAN YOU'RE SO FUNNY-TTEBAYO" **Hinata went bright red, she hadn't intended to sound so rude, but she wanted to have the personality of Anko for the first day to make an impression.

* * *

**FLASHBACK HINATA POV**

_I was colouring my colouring books and Anko-nee-chan came in, wearing... clothes that woman shouldn't wear Kurenai-'kaa-san says._

"_What'cha doing squirt?"_

"_Colouring" I said without looking up, because the fear of being kissed was so great. _

"_So I heard you're going to the academy soon, so I wanna give you some pointers."_

_I looked up and stared into her eyes, wanting more information. She looked so serious, this MUST be serious I thought. _

_I thought._

_She leaned in and quickly kissed my forehead. I moaned._

"_THAT'S NOT FAIR, YOU NEED TO STOP THAT." She barked with laughter and that just made me complain even more._

"_Okay Okay, Hina-chan. be like me is how you'll get through the academy." I raised my eyebrows._

"_What... dress like you and speak like you?"_

_Anko smile d a toothy grin. "CORRECTAMUNDO. WAIT. Noooo. Don't dress like me. Only dress like this when you get knockers."_

"_What's 'knockers'?" I tipped my head in confusion. She just giggles and changed it to the original subject._

"_Well, don't dress like me, but give an impression that you don't care about certain things. Especially if someone is giving you a hard time. Give them lip, Hun. If you don't want to tell someone something. Say it's none of their business. Most all, still uphold the elegance of a princess. Like you, Hina-hime." _

_I blushed so hard at that, I hate and love that nickname. She always uses it when she's being serious. So I took her advice on seriously. I smiled at her and said "Hai! Arigatou, Anko-nee-chan." _

* * *

**PRESENT NORMAL POV**

The next person to stand up was the girl Hinata is scared of socializing with. "My name is Yamanaka Ino and my goal is to collect all the rarest flowers in the world" Hinata smiled, _'Okay, maybe she isn't so bad'. _But she said something else. "And I want Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuun~ all to myself." Hinata cringed _'Never mind, I take that back.'_

All the boys groaned, and all the girls gave Ino the evils. Iruka chuckled and pointed towards the said Uchiha. He stood up.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My goal is to impress my 'tou-san by becoming a success ninja and Uchiha. And I'll tell you what I don't like. I DON'T LIKE GIRLS THAT ARE NOT HINATA."

Hinata went bright red and hid herself in her hoodie. Naruto got a twist in his stomach; he doesn't like this Uchiha dude.

The class on the other hand was in uproar.

"How can he like **HER?"**

"She must be a witch"

"Ugh, I can't stand her already"

"She's a poo-poo head"

"White eye freak"

Sasuke sat down feeling accomplished. Hinata on the other hand felt like crying. Everyone was so mean. _'Like Anko-nee-chan said. Don't show a sign of weakness or they'll attack it.' _Hinata who was practicing for this moment put on a straight face and a fake smile.

Iruka showed surprise on his face. _'She handled that well. We might have a great ninja in the making.' _"Last but not least, whisker face stand up"

Naruto stood up with confidence. "MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO, AND I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE-TTEBAYO. **BELIEVE IT."**

Everyone has per usual laughed, and it hurt him that Sakura was laughing too. _'So she's like one of them. Kurenai has always said "If they laugh at it, they're part of it"' _Kurenais voice rang out in Naruto's ears. Now he'll take a piece of Ankos advice. _'Give them lip.' _

"You're all laughing now but, once I do become Hokage I'll remember every single one of you and I'll revoke your ninja status. BELIEVE IT-TTEBAYO."

Everyone stopped laughing at that. Iruka smiled _'No one actually knows what the future holds. He might actually become Hokage. That Hinata girl was right about allies, pick your allies wisely, because you'll never know whose got your back 'till the very end, or the one who'll drop you at the very end.'_

Naruto sat down with a giant grin plastered on his face. He whispered to Hinata "You're right, this is exciting." She grinned in return. She shyly raised her hand for a high five gesture. Naruto was in shock, he's never known Hinata to initiate the high five. _'This must be a special day', _Thought Hinata. Naruto for the third time today has given one of his rare real smiles. And he slapped her hand for a high five. They both giggle at each others antics.

It was the end of the day now, and the parents came to pick up their children. Naruto was at first upset because he had no parents but Hinata reassured him that Kurenai and Anko are both picking them up. Thus, Naruto started smiling again.

The duo saw the said women coming towards them. They both ran up to them and hugged them. And started spouting what happened during the day.

Kurenai chuckled. "Slow down, now tell me what happened."

Naruto chirped "'NATA-CHAN KICKED BUTT-TTEBAYO." Kurenai raised an eyebrow at this. Hinata however went fully red. "'R-R-R-Ruto-kuuun..."

Kurenai said "No go on Naruto-kun."

Naruto continued his antics. "'Nata-chan was so cool. SHE DIDN'T STUTTER. The girl Ame got in her face, and then she completely owned the sensei by saying that you can't trust some of your allies and stuff and she said it like she was a natural. And when it was her turn to introduce herself she was like "My goal. Is none of your business", and like it was so cool." Naruto said trying to imitate the things Hinata had said during the day.

Kurenai looked towards to Anko. "I know you had something to do with this Anko-chan."

Anko just sweatdropped and whistles. "I don't know what you're talking about, Nai-chan. It looks like she held her own. It means you don't have to worry about her so much."

Naruto butted in. "I don't know about you guys but I'm proud of Hinata!"

Kurenai stopped and stared at Hinata whose was trying to bury herself in her hoodie. "You know what Naruto? You're right. I'm darn proud of you Hina-chan."

Anko picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Me too, squirt. I'm glad you took on your nee-chans advice."

Hinata gave the biggest toothy grin she had ever done before. "I'M PROUD OF NARUTO TOO! Even though people laughed at him for his goal. He showed them whose boss! I think he deserves a treat for ramen Kurenai-'kaa-san!"

Kurenai considered this for a moment and smiled. "Yeah, Okay, we'll go to Ichiraku."

Naruto cheered. "YEEEAAAH ICHIRAKU'S" He turned to Hinata, smiled and gave her the peace sign. Hinata giggled and ran past him. "RACE YOU THERE 'RUTO-KUN."

"AWWW, 'NATA-CHAN THAT'S NOT FAIR."

Anko turned to Kurenai. "They're both going to be great ninjas. One day."

Kurenai sighed happily. "Yup, all down to me."

Anko glared at her. "Okay it's down to **us**" Kurenai corrected herself.

The crimson eyed lady started sprinting towards the departing kids, "LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTON EGG." Anko narrowed her eyes, "I'LL SHOW YOU ROTTON EGG NAI-CHAN!"

Translations:

Ano = Umm

Kawaii = Cute

Gomen/Gomensai = Sorry

Kaa-San = Mum

Otou-San = Father

Otouto = Little Brother

Arigatou = Thank You

Nii-chan = Big Sister

Te-Te-Te-Te = Means "ow-ow-ow-ow" Because I say that when I get hurt.

Ttebayo/Ttebane = It's just an accent they have. Hereditary.

**(A/N: Thanks for reading chapter three. Please don't forget about those reviews guys, I want your honest opinion so I can change what I think is a good constructive critique. Naturally XO. Cheerio!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reap What You Sow**

**Disclaimer: I DO ****_NOT_**** OWN NARUTO if I did Hinata wouldn't be as meek as she is not that there is anything wrong with that.**

Talking: "My Name Is Uzumaki Naruto"

Kyubi/Demon Talking: **'My Name is Kurama'**

Thoughts: _'What Is that?'_

Emphasis on A word: "What the **Hell?**"

A/N: **Let The Story Begin.**

**Reminder**

_Kurenai considered this for a moment and smiled. "Yeah, Okay, we'll go to Ichiraku's."_

_Naruto cheered. "YEEEAAAH ICHIRAKU'S" He turned to Hinata, smiled and gave her the peace sign. Hinata giggled and ran past him. "RACE YOU THERE 'RUTO-KUN."_

_"AWWW, 'NATA-CHAN THAT'S NOT FAIR."_

_Anko turned to Kurenai. "They're both going to be great ninjas. One day."_

_Kurenai sighed happily. "Yup, all down to me."_

_Anko glared at her. "Okay it's down to _**_us_**_" Kurenai corrected herself._

_The crimson eyed lady started sprinting towards the departing kids, "LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTON EGG." Anko narrowed her eyes, "I'LL SHOW YOU ROTTON EGG NAI-CHAN!"_

* * *

Upon arriving at Ichiraku's Hinata seemed at have got there first giggling at Naruto's complaints about her cheating. The two adults arrived in tow resulting it in a draw. However Anko was having none of it.

"No, I definitely won that, my toe was obviously a few more inches in front than yours. You are the rotten egg 'Nai-chan."

The crimson eyed woman rolled her eyes at the snake lady's antics. The woman knew of her friend's competitiveness so she gave in.

"Alright, Anko-chan. You're right. I lost. I'm the rotten egg"

Kurenai had said this with the laziest tone as she wasn't going to entertain Anko's childishness. The woman's stomach seems to growl as she caught a whiff of Ichiraku's. Anko smirked at her mischeviously.

"Are you **hungry **'Nai-chan?" She said as she licked her lips. The woman before her had a pink blush appear on her cheeks and stuttered her response.

"I-I-I...W-Well... I'M HUNGRY FOR FOOD."

Naruto quit his fast ramblings to Hinata and smiles widely at Kurenai's energetic outburst. And in reply he gave a much more energetic response and threw his arms in the air and charged into the small ramen stand he came to love.

Ayame greeted the group with a smile.

"Hi you guys! It's been a while."

Naruto wasted no time in ordering what he wants and neither did Hinata. A year ago Naruto introduced Hinata to Ichiraku's and now she's hooked on the stuff just as much as he is. Also the fact she can have more bowls than Naruto, says it all.

Kurenai giggles at the pair's excitement. "I don't know what you put in the stuff that makes these kids go crazy for." She remarked.

Ayame smiled at Kurenai with such innocence and proceeded to say.

"If I told you that... Then I'd have to kill you."

Kurenai and the two kids gawked at the seemingly scary girl; meanwhile Anko silently admired her boldness to threaten ninjas. After a two minute silence passed the two kids was eating at rather alarming speeds.

Kurenai spoke up. "Make sure you don't choke, you two." She got a simultaneous muffled reply.

Teuchi the Ramen shop owner came from the back of the shop with the same wrinkly smile he has had for years and years. Naruto was still young but when the boy came under malnourished begging for free food, he just couldn't refuse him. The boy had _needed_ help. Teuchi always told Naruto that he'd give him three free bowls if he didn't have any money, the boy never took advantage of his kindness which Teuchi was grateful for.

"Naruto! How have you been?"

"Teuchi-jiji! I've been okay. I had my first day at the academy today. It was really cool because Hinata kicked so much butt. She was so confident in herself. AND I TOLD EVERYONE I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE AND PUT THEM IN THEIR PLACE-TTEBAYO!"

Teuchi smiled at the boy's relay of how his day went at the academy. Even if he was just the ramen shop guy to Naruto, He'll always be proud of Naruto's successes.

After they all finished their meals, Anko and Kurenai reluctantly paid with their money and sweatdropped at their now light weighted wallets.

The four engaged in chatter and saw Naruto home where he had went to bed happy enjoying the day that he's had.

Hinata received a piggy back ride on the way home from Anko and promptly fell asleep on her. Anko has always been an outgoing sort of woman but for Hinata she'd always have a secret soft sister side towards her, and the little girl nuzzled into her neck Anko wore a ghost smile.

Kurenai spoke up breaking the calm silence on their way home.

"Anko-chan..."

Anko ears perked up. "Hm? What's up 'Nai-chan?"

Kurenai blushed momentarily which got Anko even more interested what she's got to say. Kurenai shut her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Ano..." She mentally cursed herself by picking up Hinata's nervous habit.

"Ano... gomen... I was just remembering us together."

Anko's eyes widened at Kurenai's confession. In truth before Asuma, Anko and Kurenai had been involved romantically at one point. Not as girlfriends but as just lovers who were friends but satisfied each other. It feels like forever since then but Anko slowly nodded.

"I used to be jealous of Asuma, you know? You weren't **mine **but I was still territorial. But he treats you right Kurenai..."

After hearing being called by her full name, she knew that Anko wasn't playing around. She watched her best friends face, it was filled with sadness and confusion.

"We had great times, you were my little dirty secret. That I was glad to keep, even though we weren't really that much but it helped with loneliness. But the past is the past. We've moved on, you've got your guy and I'll get someone who'll handle my crazy ass."

Red eyes widened at this confession, but she giggled at the end. No matter how serious the topic is, or how uncomfortable it makes her, she'll always find a way to make it light so it's easier to comprehend the situation. It was at this conversation that Kurenai knew...

"Anko-chan, I love you. I always will. You're always my best friend."

"I love you too, 'Nai-chan. I wanna be your maid of honour though when you get married!"

At this Kurenai stuttered out a response again cursing herself for obtaining Hinata's nervous habit.

* * *

Upon entering Kurenai's home, Anko immediately went upstairs to put Hinata to bed. It was surprising to say the least, Kurenai had never seen Anko show a child that much care but it was refreshing to know that her best friend isn't completely disgruntled by the idea of kids. Back in the day she'd call them "Disgusting advantage taking small humans." Although, it was funny back then but it's nice to know that Anko had grown up over the years. Maybe it was the small Hyuga girl she had taken under her wing that changed that.

Anko silently came downstairs to see Kurenai with a huge grin on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Kurenai said with a smile.

Anko visibly twitched. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." As her smile widened.

"**KU-RE-NAI. WHAT. IS. IT?**"

"It's just that you seem so caring and attentive towards Hina-chan, who is a child, and I never expected you to be so..."

"Caring?" Anko finished.

Kurenai nodded hoping she didn't mean to offend.

"You're forgetting I was with you that night? When she told us that **dreadful** story. I had... I don't know... I had the urge to protect her. With my life. If it ever came down to it."

Kurenai was deep in thought._ 'I never knew she felt this strongly towards Hina-chan. I think it's actually made her in to a better person.'_

"Well 'Nai-chan. I'm going to get pounded soon. So I'll see ya whenever!" And she poofed in a puff of smoke.

The red eyed woman frowned at Ankos choice of words. _'Maybe not that much of a better person.' _ She chuckled to herself and went over to prepare dinner. There was three knocks on the door and a ping. She smiled happily and shuffled towards the door and opened it with open arms at the ready. She was then embraced by this rather muscular man with a beard growing out and a cigarette in his mouth.

"I missed you too, pretty lady." He said with a smug tone.

"Asuma-kun, I was just about to get dinner started." She gave him a swift kiss and led him inside.

Asuma took this time to analyse the beauty that Kami himself bestowed upon him. The pale creamy skin and the curly black hair of a Goddess, his woman, Kurenai had possessed. Her curves with proportioned just in all the right places, just for him. And only him. Not only did she look remarkable, her cooking was to die for, her caring nature you could fall in love with over and over again, and her power as a kunoichi even more attractive. He groaned quietly wanting her right now but he held himself back as he knew there was a child present in the house. Not that he minded Hinata, he sees her like a daughter. But as kids always have done, they get in the way of **things. **Kurenai's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"You should really quit those things." Referring to cigarettes.

"That would mean giving up something I love. That's like saying I should quit you, no doubt I'm addicted to you."

Kurenai could feel her face heat up, Asuma always knew what to say he was just that guy. She walked over to him coyly and closed in the distance between their lips. Both of their hearts racing, their tongues dancing with on another, and their eyes closed to feel the intensity of their love. Asuma's hand made its way up to Kurenai's ass giving it a slight squeeze. She gasped in response to his hands doing the talking. Forgetting where they were, they failed to hear the gentle footsteps coming down the stairs. A moan had escaped Kurenai's lips, lost in Asuma's pleasure giving.

"A-A-A-Ano... Kurenai-'kaa-san?"

This immediately caused Kurenai to jump up and look towards the little girl with a clear look of confusion. She was blushing heavily but despite what just happened she kept a calm tone of a voice.

"Y-Yes Hina-chan?"

Now, Hinata wasn't a stupid kid she knew they were doing very grown up things. Anko had told her some things before and Hinata confidently nodded towards Kurenai and Asuma.

"I know what you were doing. It's okay. This is the start to baby making. I don't mind a little brother of sister" She finished with a wide toothy grin.

This however did not make the crimson eyed woman any better. She tried thinking of a response but she was too embarrassed to say anything. Asuma decided to speak up.

"Hina-chan, me and Kurenai wasn't going to 'make a baby'. We simply were showing how we love each other which adults do in a relationship."

Kurenai silently thanked her boyfriend's quick answers to help a person understand the situation. He'd always take the initiative which she found endearing and attractive. Hinata's face scrunched up in confusion.

"S-So the kissing doesn't lead to babies?"

"Not all the time, princess."

Hinata nodded at her surrogate father and smiled. She understood now. Asuma held out his arms with a pout seemingly wanting something.

"You never gave Papa a hug, princess."

Hinata visibly brightened and tackled Asuma into a hug and snuggled. He was much different from her actual father, he was gentle, kind, hardly ever raised his voice and gave hugs. As Kurenai looked on at this sight she couldn't help but think about what Hinata had said. Does she really want a little brother or sister? She shook her head, it was too early to have a child between her and Asuma. Hinata was enough, and to be honest Naruto was coming close to another child they're looking after.

The trio sat down at the table and ate their dinner, chatting away at today's events and getting onto the topic of training.

"Hina-chan since you've officially in Ninja training regime, it's about time I start training you myself. To help you progress faster."

"K-Kurenai-'kaa-san... what if I'm not strong enough to be a ninja? ...F-Fa...Hiashi-sama always said I was too weak like 'Kaa-san."

Kurenai slammed the table with her fist remembering her anger towards the man. Looked at her daughter in the eye.

"Hinata. Yuhi. That man doesn't know **SHIT **about you. He didn't give you a chance. Your mother was strong, having a gentle nature doesn't making you **FUCKING WEAK,** understand me?"

Hinata was shocked at her surrogate mother's language, she doesn't usually swear often unless she was passionate about it. _'She really thinks I can be strong... and I'm going to prove her right.' _With a determined nod she gave a loud, strong affirmative.

"**HAIIIIII!**"

Asuma shook his head at this relationship. It was funny, remembering how Kurenai seemingly wasn't ready for kids but here she is raising a child who wasn't even hers. A smile formed on his lips, as Kurenai looked at him and so did Hinata. He knew that he was apart of this family.

"C'mon Hina-chan it's time for bed."

"I don't want toooo." The small white eyed girl complained.

Kurenai frowned at this behaviour. Usually she doesn't straight out disobey what was commanded of her but ever since she met Naruto that changed. Not that it was a bad thing, Naruto had helped her learn that she can deny something if she didn't want to do it. But this is something she cannot say no to. "Sleep helps your recover your strength, don't argue."

And with that final sentence, the ex Hyuga Heiress waddled upstairs to bed. Asuma chuckled which caught Kurenai's attention.

"What is it, Asuma-kun?"

"You're going to have your hands full with that one Kurenai. I'm telling you."

Kurenai shot an incredulous look at him. Sweet, innocent, and gentle Hinata? Hands full? _'To be honest... I'm scared of what kinda girl she will grow up to be. Especially with Anko influencing her.'_ She sighed.

"Maybe you're right. But I'll do my best with her."

"I know you will, I don't doubt it."

The crimson eyed beauty smiled at her boyfriend. Things might not be so bad.

Translations:

Ano = Umm

Kawaii = Cute

Gomen/Gomensai = Sorry

Kaa-San = Mum

Otou-San = Father

Otouto = Little Brother

Arigatou = Thank You

Nii-chan = Big Sister

Te-Te-Te-Te = Means "ow-ow-ow-ow" Because I say that when I get hurt.

Ttebayo/Ttebane = It's just an accent they have. Hereditary.

**(A/N: Thanks for reading chapter four. Please don't forget about those reviews guys, I want your honest opinion so I can change what I think is a good constructive critique. Naturally XO. Cheerio!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reap What You Sow**

**Disclaimer: I DO ****_NOT_**** OWN NARUTO if I did Sakura would get what's coming to her.**

Talking: "My Name Is Uzumaki Naruto"

Kyubi/Demon Talking: **'My Name is Kurama'**

Thoughts: _'What Is that?'_

Emphasis on A word: "What the **Hell?**"

A/N: **Let The Story Begin.**

**Reminder**

"_Maybe you're right. But I'll do my best with her."_

"_I know you will, I don't doubt it."_

_The crimson eyed beauty smiled at her boyfriend. Things might not be so bad._

* * *

**4 YEAR TIME SKIP**

In the vast training field Kurenai was training early hours of the morning with the now ten year old Hinata in close combat. Over the years the girl seemingly had a good grasp on chakra control. She was able to climb trees with just her feet at a young age, which surprised Kurenai. Maybe it was because she was a Hyuga by blood or maybe she had the wrong teacher. Hinata's close combat was fairly good, the Jyuuken style that her family tried to raise her to use wasn't fit for her body. It was too brash and heavy, where as Hinata is more of a flexible fighter. During sparring Naruto would often train with them for it to be suitable for Hinata's size. Naruto wasn't bad at close combat either, he was a good brawler and his imagination to catch people off guard helps with surprise attacks. However, his chakra control was poor not doubt because of the Kyubi. With that thought it saddened her. The boy has so much pain and she could hardly do anything about it. Unwanted attention from the villagers must get to the boy. She was too lost in her own thoughts that she forgot she was sparring Hinata, and the little girl did a leg sweep and knocked the older woman down.

Hinata tipped her head in confusion. This was unlike her mother/sensei to get caught off guard with such a simple move. "Are you okay Kurenai-'kaa-san? You normally wouldn't get taken down like that..." She trailed off.

The woman on the floor closed her eyes thinking for a moment.

"Hinata, can I ask you a question?"

"Hai?"

She watched the older woman's body language; it was hard to tell what she was feeling.

"Do you ever get sad about Naruto?"

This caught Hinata off-guard and a bright blush appeared on her face. "W-Why are you asking me that?"

It was no secret and it was obvious that her little Hinata had developed a crush on the boy over the years. Kurenai always kept a camera when she caught the pair do something adorable and kept her own picture book to show Hinata and Naruto when they're older. No doubt they will get together in future.

"Does there have to be a reason when I ask if you get sad about your best friend?" She said with the most innocent voice.

"Ano...I do. When...I-I see that he gets... mistreated by villagers, shopkeepers and when he gets laughed at the umm... a-a-academy... it makes me sad because I feel like I can't do anything to stop it..." She trailed off getting a little too passionate as she didn't want to give the impression that she likes Naruto even though it was greatly obvious to all adults.

Kurenai smiled and kisses Hinata's forehead and ruffles the midnight blue hair. _'I feel the same way Hina-chan.'_

This form of affection surprised Hinata, even after a few years of Kurenai showing her affection, it still made her warm and fuzzy as she wasn't used to it when she was younger. The blush deepened on her face and brightened at an idea.

"Can-can-can 'Ruto-kun come over after Academy finishes?"

"Sure. But no sweets today. You two last week went overboard."

Hinata dropped her head in disappointed at the news. It was now time to head to the academy, Hinata had mixed emotions about the academy. The students there were mean sometimes, but there were nice people too. One of the main reason she didn't like the academy is because of the fights Naruto and Sasuke get into. Sasuke would always start the fights because Naruto took what Kurenai had said to heart. Don't start fights, end them. Hinata waved Kurenai bye and entered the building and made her way to the classroom. It was hectic as ever before Iruka comes. She smiled as she saw Naruto talking with Shikamaru. She had always liked Shikamaru, he was lazy but once you get to know him he was really nice.

"'NATA-CHAN, OHAYO!"

"Ohayo, 'Ruto-kun." She smiled at the attention he'd always given her. However that attention was quickly diminished as Sakura entered the classroom and Naruto's eyes was set on her. Hinata didn't know why Naruto even likes her, she had been mean to him from the start. _'Only because she's pretty...' _Hinata had said in her head, then finished it with _'...pretty ugly.' _Now, Hinata isn't a girl to insult a person's beauty. She was referring to her character as a person. Of course the pinkette made her way over to Sasuke who was brooding as usual. Ever since she stopped being friends with Sasuke he's become such a spoiled a brat who thinks he's better than everyone because he's an Uchiha. It made her sad, he was always been a generous child but ever since that incident with Naruto he became such...such an ass-

Hinata mentally berated herself for allowing Anko's language effect her language.

Shikamaru broke Hinata out of her thoughts.

"Mendouksai..."

She giggled at this, which was his catchphrase, there was a point where she hung out with Shikamaru so much she started saying it too. The Nara boy smiled as he was able to make the pale eyed girl smile and take her mind off of Naruto swooning over Sakura.

"Ano Shikamaru-kun, how's your sister?"

He grunted in response. "She has a temper like 'Kaa-san... but she chills with me to watch clouds sometimes."

The Nara clan had invited Hinata and Naruto over sometimes to play. At first they were sceptical because of Naruto's status but after one play session he was a bundle of joy who never hurt anyone. The trio had been close and Choji from the Akimichi clan came from time to time too.

"NARUTO. LEAVE ME ALONE. You're disturbing Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn. As a matter of fact, you are disturbing me, dobe."

Naruto ignored Sasuke. "Aw, come on Sakura-chan. Don't be like that, I just want to hang out with you."

Sakura snorted with disgust. "Why would I ever hang out with the likes of you? You're annoying, disgusting and you're not Sasuke-kun"

Naruto was deeply hurt by this but he kept a huge smile on his face anyways.

Hinata had enough of Sakura, so she got up from her seat and walked down to the girl who straight out disrespected her best friend. She mustered up the courage.

"Sakura-san, what you said to 'Ruto-kun wasn't very nice"

"He's not very nice. Look at him." Hinata had slowly narrowed her eyes. This made Sakura shake slightly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this.

"Your attitude is very distasteful. You don't even know him, and I'm sure you don't know Sassy-chan either." Sasuke's eyes widened at this, he hadn't heard that nickname for years. Sakura was just as surprised as well as angry. _'How dare Hinata give MY Sasuke-kun a nickname?'_

"How dare you give MY Sasuke-kun a nickname? You bitch." Naruto gawked at Sakura at this, the girl just called HIS best friend a mean word. He didn't know how to react properly.

However this did not phase Hinata. "If I'm a bitch then what does that make you Sakura-san? I'm not the one constantly insulting someone after all they wanted to do was hang out, and never even said an insult back."

Everyone mentally agreed at this, as much as they wanted to deny it because it was involving Naruto, Hinata was very right. He was just trying to be nice. Everyone got the message but Sakura.

"He was disturbing Sasuke-kun that's why I insulted him!" And she shoved Hinata to the floor. This caught Hinata off guard as she wasn't expecting to be pushed. Ame walked through the door and saw Hinata on the floor. She smirked at this, because finally Hinata would get what was coming to her. However what happened next caused everyone to drop their jaws. Hinata got up and slapped Sakura and tackled her to the floor. She raised her fist to punch Sakura in the face, and Sakura flinched not knowing at to do. Iruka appeared holding Hinata's raised fist. Sakura looked deep into Hinata's eyes, it was so wide...and it was purple? It quickly faded back to being pale. It was brief but it was definitely there.

Iruka was disappointed with Hinata, she was usually calm and collected but deep down he was glad she was going to stand her ground. Her shy and timid nature made him worry about her future as a ninja. Iruka dragged Hinata off of Sakura and told her to go to her seat, and she did as she was told. And then the same for everyone else. The classroom was quiet, so abnormally quiet. Even the talkative Kiba wasn't talking.

The day went by fast, and Sakura couldn't wait to go home. She was terrified of Hinata, she thought that she'd try and get her after Academy was finished. Even though Iruka had asked Hinata to stay behind after, it still made her paranoid.

* * *

**WITH IRUKA AND HINATA**

"Hinata I am disappointed at the way you handled yourself today."

The ex-Hyuga Heiress dropped her head as a habit when she gets scolded. She hadn't mean to lose her cool but it was a build up of anger towards Sakura over the years.

"I-I-I-I know... Iruka-sensei b-but she was being so fu-" She caught herself blushing madly, again cursing Anko for allowing her vulgar language to effect her own. Iruka raised an eyebrow at this.

She continued. "She was being s-so mean towards 'R-Ruto-kun and it's been happening for a while...a-and I've had enough of it. He already has other people BEING MEAN TO HIM WHO DON'T EVEN GO TO THE ACADEMY AND IT ISN'T FAIR!" She shouted towards the end with tears streaming down her face. Iruka was taken back by her outburst, it's not everyday the quietest child in his class screaming at him. He knelt down to her level.

"Hinata it is okay to defend Naruto but don't encourage the violence among comrades. I know you're better than that. I'm glad Naruto has you as a friend. Not a lot of people will be willing to defend him. So dry your eyes, you didn't do an entirely bad thing but you went about it the wrong way. Okay?"

Hinata used her hands to wipe her eyes and nodded at Iruka's helpful lecture.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei."

* * *

**AT HOME**

Hinata had made it home to be greeted by Naruto. Kurenai left to go for a mission so she couldn't stay and entrusted the kids to be safe in the house alone. The two kids played with each other and enjoyed each others company, however something was bugging Naruto.

"Ne, 'Nata-chan." He said unusually calm.

"Hai, 'Ruto-kun?"

"Why did you do what you did to Sakura? You didn't have to go that far-ttebayo..." He trailed off.

She wasn't believing what she was hearing, after she tried defending him he still thinks Sakura is a goddess. She didn't notice him drop the "-chan" suffix from her name.

"Naruto she was being rude to you! Did you expect me to step back? Did I mess up your chances of being with Sakura? Huh? DID I?" She raised her voice at Naruto. He went wide eyed and looked down.

He was silent for a moment. "I'm grateful 'Nata-chan... today made me realise that I was too busy trying to get her attention that I don't need it. You're my best friend after all. All I need is your attention to keep me happy." He finished with his trademark toothy foxy grin.

Hinata blushed heavily at this, it almost sounded like a love confession.

"'Ruto-kun I'm sorry I shouted at you. It's just it hurt... w-w-when she was t-t-treating you l-l-like cr-"

Naruto was going closer to her face, and her face lit up quickly. Suddenly there was a flash. Hinata's stomach dropped.

"Isn't this a cute scene?"

It was even worse. Hinata had thought it was Kurenai back from her mission but it was **Anko**. Of all people it had to be Anko. The bright red girl stumbled backwards stuttering out a response.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Anko-neechan! W-W-W-W-What are you d-d-d-doing?!"

"Keepin' evidence that you were behaving for when 'Nai-chan comes back."

Naruto didn't know what just happened all he was doing was staring into Hinata's eyes. There was something about them that seemed different. But he grinned at Anko's entrance.

"ANKO-NEECHAN!" And tackled her into a hug.

The woman in the trench coat was knocked down by such a small child, and awkwardly patted his head.

"Alright Naruto, get off me. Anyways, 'Nai-chan told me to check up on you two whenever I was free. So here I am." The children nodded.

Silence.

Anko hated silence so she had a suggestion. "Why don't we have a sparring match?"

Hinata visibly brightened at this, it wasn't everyday she got to spar with Anko. However Naruto wasn't feeling to up to it today. Which was fine but it was weird seeing as he would always jump at the opportunity to improve. Anko grabbed the two kids and poofed in smoke and ended up in the training grounds.

* * *

**TRAINING GROUND**

Anko and Hinata took their stances, the ponytailed woman analysed the little girl's stance. It was strong and confident. Hinata then charged at her with an alarming speed and blocked a kick with her hand. Anko is so caught of guard, Hinata used Anko's hand as a spring and jumped and used her other leg to kick her in the face, Anko flipped backwards in time not to receive a kick to the face. _'WHAT THE HELL IS KURENAI TEACHING THIS CHILD?!' _Anko was on the defence while Hinata was pushing her to her limits, the girl was seriously good at combat. Anko was going to form a jutsu but forgetting Hinata was only ten. Hinata saw this and formed hand seals.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**"

Anko screamed in her head. _'WHAT THE __**FUCK?!**__' _She just about flipped out the way and dodged in time. _'How the hell does a ten year old have enough chakra for a C-Rank jutsu? And why the fuck was her fireball purple?'_

Anko decided to get serious with Hinata and sped at her and gave a kick to her stomach causing Hinata to go flying and hit a tree. Hinata coughed as she got the wind knocked out of her. _'I shouldn't have used that jutsu it took too much chakra.' _She looked up to see Anko right above her and Hinata rolled out of the way and jumped up as Anko was about to deliver a punch. Hinata got out some kunai and threw it at Anko. The more experienced woman caught with her hand beside her face. "Nice try, Squirt."

Hinata smirked, and her lips formed the words. "**Boom.**"

Anko's eyes widened and the explosion went off. Naruto looked on horrified, he had thought Hinata was kicking ass but she went too far with a paper bomb kunai. Even Hinata was horrified what she had done, she was too busy trying to win she forgot to be careful because it was just a friendly spar. As the smoke cleared up it was just a pile of wood there, her eyes widened. _'KAWARIMI NO JUSTSU!' _She then felt a sharp point at her neck.

"Haha, Gotcha!"

Hinata sighed in disappointment. _'I died.' _Anko could sense her little sister's disappointment.

"Don't be down, Squirt. You really had me on the ropes there a little bit. You caught me off guard which is good. And that Fire Jutsu! REALLY? WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT?"

Hinata blushed at the praise she was getting. Naruto then ran up and hugged her and cheered for her.

"YOU WERE SO COOL OUT THERE-TTEBAYO!"

She blushed even harder at Naruto's praise and his close contact wishing the moment had never ended. Again. Another flash. She glared at Anko, and the said woman gave a smirk in return. Anko Shunshin'd the kids back to the house just as Kurenai got home.

* * *

**HOME**

"Have you been behaving?"

The two kids nodded with a simultaneous response. "Hai!"

She smiled. "I wasn't talking to you to, I was talking to Anko-chan." The crimson eyed woman joked.

"Haa Haa 'Nai-chan. You're so fucking hilarious." The snake woman mocked.

"I am, aren't I?"

Naruto yawned as he was about to go home. "I'm going to go home-ttebayo..." Kurenai looked at the time, she didn't want Naruto go home at this time.

"Naruto how about you stay over?"

Naruto blushed for once, he hadn't expected anyone to let him stay over. It's been four years ever since he met Hinata and Kurenai, but not once has he stayed over. He smiled widely and nodded his head vigorously.

Kurenai had laid out a spare futon in Hinata's room. Hinata and Naruto were roughly the same size and he used one of Hinata's shorts and top for pj's. It was purple but Naruto didn't mind he was just happy he gets to stay over.

It was in the middle of the night and Kurenai was fast asleep. Naruto couldn't sleep, he wasn't comfortable. He called out to the sleeping girl on the bed.

"Ne, 'Nata-chan?"

No answer.

He tried whispering a little louder.

"Nata-chan?"

No answer.

He sighed. He looked at the bed and he decided to crawl in the bed with the sleeping Hinata. He looked at her sleeping face. _'She's pretty.' _He noted. He dozed off gazing at Hinata's peaceful sleeping face.

Kurenai had woken up in the middle of the night to pee. She went to check on the kids to see how they were. She was surprised at the sight. Naruto and Hinata were facing each other sleeping away blissfully. She went to go get her camera and came back at the cute scene.

Flash.

She cringed as she forgot to take it off but none of the kids even twitched. She sighed in relief. This was definitely amongst her favourites of NaruHina moments. She went back to bed smiling, glad that the two of them found each other in loneliness.

Translations:

Ano = Umm

Kawaii = Cute

Gomen/Gomensai = Sorry

Kaa-San = Mum

Otou-San = Father

Otouto = Little Brother

Arigatou = Thank You

Nii-chan = Big Sister

Te-Te-Te-Te = Means "ow-ow-ow-ow" Because I say that when I get hurt.

Ttebayo/Ttebane = It's just an accent they have. Hereditary.

Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu = Firestyle: Fireball Jutsu

Kawarimi No Jutsi = Replacement Jutsu

Shunshin No Jutsu = Body Flicker Jutsu

**(A/N: Thanks for reading chapter five. Please don't forget about those reviews guys, I want your honest opinion so I can change what I think is a good constructive critique. Naturally XO. Cheerio!)**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reap What You Sow**

**Disclaimer: I DO ****_NOT_**** OWN NARUTO if I did Sakura would get what's coming to her.**

Talking: "My Name Is Uzumaki Naruto"

Kyubi/Demon Talking: **'My Name is Kurama'**

Thoughts: _'What Is that?'_

Emphasis on A word: "What the **Hell?**"

A/N: **Let The Story Begin. This chapter will have a small lemon. As I was editing the lemon came out much longer than I had anticipated.**

**_Reminder_**

_Flash. _

_She cringed as she forgot to take it off but none of the kids even twitched. She sighed in relief. This was definitely amongst her favourites of NaruHina moments. She went back to bed smiling, glad that the two of them found each other in loneliness. _

* * *

Kurenai awoke with a squeal and thud sound in tow. She smirked and got up to see what the fussing was about. She greeted with the sight of Hinata red faced on the floor, hyperventilating. The woman couldn't take it anymore and she burst out laughing.

"K-K-K-K-K-K-KURENAI-'KAA-SAN!" Hinata was fuming at her mother figure but was also highly embarrassed waking up inches away from her crush's face. She had immediately rolled away when she realised how close she was.

Kurenai had gotten over her laughing fit surprised that Naruto hasn't even woken up. Shaking her head she went down to prepare breakfast for the kids. Hinata sat red faced at the table waiting for her breakfast. Thinking about how close Naruto had been and in the same bed. Kurenai had a knowing smile on her face and decided to tease Hinata for a little bit.

"Did you enjoy waking up to you boyfriend this morning?"

The girl in her bunny pj's gasped. "W-W-W-W-W-What are you talking about?" She said trying to be stern at the end.

"You know what I mean Hina-chaaaaan.~" Kurenai said in the teasing voice.

The little girl pouted, she hated when Kurenai does this. Despite her protests and complaints Kurenai kept teasing her until speedy footsteps came down the stairs.

Kurenai whispered "Looks like your boyfriend is awake."

Hinata was about to retort to this but she shut up as Naruto walked in.

"Ohayo... 'Nata-chan and 'Nai-neechan"

"Ohayo 'Ruto-kun." "Ohayo, Naruto. Sleep well?"

This question got Naruto and Hinata flustered. Naruto knew he had crawled in with Hinata on a whim only now realising what he did.

Flash. Another picture.

Naruto groaned. "I hate you and Anko-neechan sometimes."

"I agree with 'Ruto-kun."

Kurenai belted out another laughter. This was too much for her.

After breakfast was finished the kids got dressed and headed to the academy. Kurenai sighed she was on her day off and decided to head back to bed. She didn't want to wake up so early but she had to get the kids fed and ready.

She lay on her bed closing her eyes deep within her thoughts. _'I wonder how long will it be before the Hyuga clan will do anything. I haven't fully adopted Hinata but she's still under my care for the time being. I might actually go to the Hokage to get full custody over her. It's been full fucking four years, and not once has any Hyuga came up to me. I love her like my own. Who am I kidding? She is my own at this point.'_

A man with a deep voice had interrupted her thoughts.

"What's shakin', good lookin'?"

Kurenai smiled with her eyes still shut. Her boyfriend was so silly.

"Asuma-kun, you do realise I have a front door?"

The man chuckled, "What's the point when my destination would be this very room?"

Kurenai blushed which could rival Hinata's, knowing what his intentions were. She looked up him as he approached her.

* * *

**WARNING LEMON TIME. LEMON TIME. IF YOU WANT TO SKIP SCROLL UNTIL NEXT SECTION. NO KIDS OKAY!**

Kurenai pulled Asuma down by his shirt, and closed in the gap between their lips. Forgetting the last time they had alone time like this. Asuma lightly bit her bottom lip, as Kurenai gave a light gasp. He slowly crawled on top of her deepening the kiss and their tongues were sword fighting. Asuma's hand made its way up Kurenai's nightgown as it was easy access, her body responded to his touch by rising slightly. She didn't know how much she craved his touch, Asuma's big hand groped her breast squeezing it tenderly as he was making out with her. Soft moans had escaped lips, which caused him to squeeze her breast even more and rotating it slowly pleasuring her. Her hands run through his hair gripping as sign she wants more, they broke apart to catch their breath, and momentarily looked each other in the eyes, red ones meeting brown ones. Filled with love, lust and desperation. Asuma made his way down to his lovers neck and started to kiss softly in various places, as he did this his free hand made its way to her thigh giving it a gentle squeeze. Kurenai inhaled sharply as her turn on zone was mostly around her thighs, having pleasure on her neck, breast and thigh was making her go crazy.

"Asuma-kun... please... touch me..." The crimson eyed woman got out between gasps.

The man did as his lady commanded and with the hand on her thigh trailed up wards and slowly started rubbing her clit with the fabrics of her lace underwear. Kurenai moaned loudly at his touch the friction that was happening with her clit, he was going slow which made the build up of pleasure ten times more intense. Then it stopped abruptly. Kurenai panted in disappointed as to why the pleasure stopped.

"I want to see you." As the man in charge took off her night gown revealing her two creamy voluptuous breasts, with her nipples looking as a neatly placed cherry on top. Her skin seemed to radiate in the sunlight.

"You're beautiful Kurenai-chan."

Her blush deepened and smiled up at her lover as she laid there, with her breasts fully expose and her hair sprawled out on the pillow. He always makes her feel like a woman. Asuma didn't waste any more time and dove into to suck her left nipple and massaged her right breast, using his finger to play with her other nipple. His wet and hot tongue made Kurenai shiver in pleasure, he turned his attention to the other nipple and proceeded to do the same thing. Hearing his woman's moans made his manhood twitch in excitement. He diverted his attention from Kurenai's breast and kissed along her stomach until he got to her pussy. She started breathing rapidly in excitement, she could feel her underwear slowly being taken off and discarded. Asuma kissed along her inner thighs teasing Kurenai making her yearn to be touched. Finally, he started licking her clit slowly up and down then in circles, this caused Kurenai to grab her own breast and squeeze and her other hand to grip her lover's hair. She was moaning even louder, saying his name between gasps motivating him to go faster on her sensitive clit. Flicking her clit with his tongue and sucking on it gently as he could tasted her juices of her arousal, Kurenai pulled his hair to get him to stop. He was confused and raised his eyebrow at her.

"Get those off." Motioning to his clothes, he wasted no time and obliged.

Kurenai started to take the initiative and reversed positions with her lover as he laid on his back. Leaning down to make out with him, feeling her arousal run down her leg. She slowly pulled off his boxer, she was then greeted by his fully erect cock. She licked her lips slowly and started to lick around the tip of her lovers manhood. Asuma groaned in response, tingly sensations ran through his body as he was being teased. Kurenai then got the tip of his cock in her mouth and slowly went down his shaft. She brought herself back up but kept her mouth of his dick and kept going up and down making sure she stopped when the tip was at her lips. Asuma groaned and grunted as his lover was covering every inch of his cock, his breathing became more shallow as she started going faster and he gripped her to make her go deeper down his shaft.

"I-I'm gonna..." He didn't get to finished as he released his hot steaming cum into her mouth, Kurenai's eyes widened as she was surprised of her lover exploding in her mouth swallowing as much as she can. His cum dripped down her chin as it was too much of a big load for her to take.

"Thanks for warning me in time Asuma-kun"

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was enjoying it to much."

She smiled at him, he was so silly even in bed but she was grateful and always loved him for that. She reached into the first draw and pulled out a condom. She ripped it open with her teeth _'Always gotta be careful.'_

She slowly rolled the condom over his cock, when this was done she squealed in surprised when she was suddenly again on her back. He rubbed the tip of his cock around the entrance of her pussy, instantly turning her on even more.

"I don't want to wait anymore, Asuma-kun." She pleaded.

He slowly went inside her causing her to gasp and moan loudly and him to groan at the same time. _'I forgot he was this big.' _Asuma threw Kurenai's leg over his shoulder and started to thrust rapidly, the sounds of satisfaction his woman was releasing made him go faster. Kurenai's moans filled the corned of the room as she tried to muffle herself by biting her lip as she felt herself nearing her climax.

"Don't do that, I want to hear you."

She stopped trying to muffle herself and her moans yet again filled the room. Asuma's groans weren't as loud but he was groaning her name knowing he owns her, and she owns him.

"Asuma-kun... I'm gonna cum soon" As she gripped the sheets.

"I am too, Kurenai-chan." He said this as he wrapped his arms around her holding her closer and going deeper inside her. She too, wrapped her arms around him, wanting him to go deeper. The knot in Kurenai's stomach was building up as could feel herself nearing her orgasm. She started moaning his name faster until she screamed out a moan during her orgasm scratching along his back towards his shoulder blades and Asuma biting her neck to keep himself from shouting out. Asuma pulled out his cock from inside her and proceeded to rub her now overly sensitive clit. Kurenai as tired as she was twitched from the aftershocks of her orgasm. She turned her head to Asuma.

"St... St... Stop that." Her body twitched as she tried to form a sentence.

Kissing her gently, Asuma gave a quiet retort. "But I like it when your body does that."

She knew that and she loved it when he did. The lovers panted and sweated, and laid together in bed naked under the sheets, and drifted off to sleep.

**END OF LEMON. A/N: REVIEW MY FIRST LEMON AND HOW TO IMPROVE.**

* * *

A few hours had passed since Kurenai and Asuma had their intimate time, red eyes slowly opened finding herself lying on the chest of her lover who was still asleep. She smiled at him, it's been five years since they had gotten together and sex never felt more passionate. He always satisfied her just how she wanted and she hoped she did for him.

She checked the time and sighed in relief as the Hinata would not be back from the Academy yet. _'Still got another two hours.'_ She slowly got out of bed carefully to not wake Asuma and went to go run herself a shower. She wobbled a little bit then catching her balance. _'Yup, after five years and the sex still does this to me.' _

She glided into the bathroom happily and turned on the shower and stepped inside. Letting the water wash away her sweat, a nice cold shower after steamy hot sex was one of the best feelings in the world.

'_I wonder when Asuma will pop the question. Would I be ready for it? Do I __**want **__to be married? Kurenai Sarutobi...' _The woman blushed at this, even as a mature adult she still gets giddy over girly things. The doorbell shifted Kurenai out of her thoughts and she turned off the shower, stepping out and wrapping her body in a towel. She made her way downstairs as the doorbell was ringing furiously which ticked her a little off. It was probably Anko.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST ANKO DON'T YOU EVER USE THE FUCKING SPARE KEY I GA-aaaaaaaaaaaaave you..." As Kurenai furiously opened the door she saw none of than Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno. The towel clad woman looked like a deer caught in headlights. A very naked deer. Kurenai slammed the door on a whim, making the parents of the pinkette jump slightly. Then the woman opened the door again.

"C-Come inside..."

The married couple reluctantly went inside.

"Just hold on while I get dressed." She rushed upstairs leaving the Haruno couple to their thoughts.

Kurenai hissed in embarrassment. Couldn't have they made an arrangement or something? She furiously was searching for some clothes to put on around the house. Asuma stirred slightly and she whipped his side with the tower.

"ARGH. What the hell Kurenai-chan?"

"Get up, we've got visitors. Go in the shower." She said as she rushed back down the stairs, her hair still wet from the shower.

"Sorry for the wait, I wasn't expecting any visitors." Mebuki noticed that little jab but said nothing about it.

Kizashi spoke up. "Very well, we are here to discuss your Hinata's behaviour at the Academy yesterday. We went to the Hyuga household to talk about her and they gave us this address."

This got Kurenai's attention. _'So the Hyuga are aware that I have Hinata in my care but still nothing?'_

"Behaviour? She's usually a good student. I know that for a complete fact."

"That may be so Kurenai-san, but yesterday she had assaulted my daughter." His tone of voice rising slightly.

Kurenai widened her eyes at this. This was the first she had heard about this neither Naruto or Hinata spoke about it. She knows Hinata would never start fights... unless...

"Could you relay what happened, Kizashi-san?"

Mebuki spoke up. "That does not really matter as my daughter had red cheek when she came home."

Kurenai visibly sighed. "That's like saying someone slapping your daughter after she slept with someone else's partner but she's off the hook because she got a slap."

Mebuki and Kizashi stared at the woman as if she's serious. "That doesn't sound like our Sakura at all."

"Neither does my Hinata sound like an assaulter for **no apparent reason.**" Kurenai spat the end of sentence with venom.

This caught the two parents off guard, it does sound silly with how they are accusing the little girl they haven't met.

"Sakura told me that she got slapped and almost throttled by Hinata for no reason. She apparently came out of nowhere." Being blinded by their anger they failed to see the truth in what their daughter was saying.

"Well there you go. I do not think Hinata would ever start a fight unless someone touches her first. That's what I raised her to do. Don't start fights, but to end them."

Asuma walked downstairs fully dressed after his shower. "Princess, would never hurt a fly if it stung her let alone attacking another comrade without reason."

The couple nodded at this and bowed. Kizashi apologised for their disturbance and left.

Kurenai frowned.

"Why didn't Hinata or Naruto tell us about this?"

Asuma shrugged at the question. "Maybe it was going to be their secret." He kissed her cheek and made his way to leave.

"So that's it then Asuma-kun?"

"Yup. Cum and leave the fun."

Kurenai giggled. "Ejaculate and evacuate."

Asuma walked back to her and gave her a long intense kiss. "I love you, Kurenai-chan."

She blushed lightly. "I love you too, Asuma-kun."

The man she loved then left, and she sighed. She was going to have a word with Hinata when she gets home.

* * *

**AT THE ACADEMY**

Hinata was sitting at a lunch table in the shade with Naruto. She had been getting stares ever since yesterday, she sighed. She didn't want this to happen. It was either hateful glares or respectful gazes.

Ino Yamanaka walked up to the inseparable duo. Hinata had a dread building up in her stomach.

"I heard what you did to Bill-Board Brow, yesterday."

"...H-Hai..."

"Well I must say Hinata-chan, you're awesome. No one really has the guts to stick up to that eight-head."

"Ano... I wouldn't have done anything if she didn't push me to the floor..." She trailed off.

Naruto looked at how uncomfortable Hinata was. He decided to step in

"Ino can you leave 'Nata-chan alone, she already feels terrible for what she did-ttebayo."

The ice blond raised her eyebrow at this. "Are you two going out?"

This caused Hinata to immediately go bright red and buried herself in her hoodie which was black with a red line going down the sleeves.

Naruto however didn't understand she meant. "Going out? We're not going out anywhere."

"No, stupid. But... That just says it all. Hey Hinata-chan how about we hang out today after school? I could do with a friend." She said as she winked at the red ripe girl.

The whisker face boy looked at this. _''Nata-chan is MY friend and now all of a sudden she's getting attention. I don't like it.' _"Just make sure you get back not too late, 'Nata-chan. I'll be at Kurenai-neechan's."

Hinata nodded.

"Who's Kurenai?"

The ex Hyuga Heiress looked down at her hands on the table. "She's the woman who I live with."

"Don't you live with your family, the Hyuga?"

"They are **NOT MY **family." With venom dripping off every word.

Naruto looked on at Hinata, he still didn't know what happened with her and her family. Was it that bad? He never asked because she'd always go quiet and get depressed. He knew her mother was dead but that was about it. Ino was taken back at the usually sweet girl had thorns in her voice.

"W-Well... okay. Um, see ya later Hinata-chan, Naruto."

It was the end of lunchtime and Hinata had gone extremely quiet just like she always done when her family has been brought up. Naruto hated seeing her this way, he just wish he could do something about it. _'What can I do-ttebayo?' _He thought. This is when he got hit with an idea, and walked in front of the girl and turned to face her with a face of sadness. This caught Hinata off guard. She thought Naruto was fine throughout the whole lunchtime, no one had bothered him. He slowly used his arms and wrapped them around the girl, it felt awkward for him because he never hugged like this before but it felt like the right thing to do.

"Ne, 'Nata-chan. I don't know what happened with your family and I won't ask until you're ready to talk about it... but please remember I'm always... uhh here for you-ttebayo. How can I become the greatest Hokage of all time and I can't even cheer up my best friend?"

The girl that was hugged welled up at this, she was would have blushed and stuttered but she returned the hug never the less and cried into his shoulder. Naruto's heart ached hearing his best friend cry this much, they were going to be late for class but he didn't care. Hinata was top priority at the moment.

Iruka was looking on at this sight, and thought it was best not to disrupt them, they'll come back when they're ready.

* * *

**END OF ACADEMY  
**

All the kids were going home and Naruto said his farewells to Hinata and made his way to Kurenai's house.

The pale eyed girl then felt a hand grab her hand and it was Ino. Hinata was about to attack her but glad it was just the Yamanaka.

"So Hinata-chan, do you like Naruto?" Hinata stumbled at this straightforward question while still had a grip on her hand and pulled her up.

"A-A-A-Ano... he's my b-b-best friend Ino-chan."

"C'mooooon. I know you like him, it's written all over your face. Did something happen at lunchtime? You two were late for class." She said as she nudged.

The blushing girl buried her face in her hands. If she knew that this was Ino's intention she never would have agreed to hang out with her, and go straight home. The Yamanaka interrogating leaned into Hinata's ears and whispered. "Did you two... kiss?" That was it for the girl. She sprinted home not wanting this conversation to go anything further. Little did she know, that at home things were not any better.

Kurenai stared at the boy. "Well aren't you going to tell me what happened between Hina-chan and the girl Sakura?"

Naruto looked at her like he was being held captive by her. "I don't know what you mean-ttebayo, SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG-TTEBAYO!"

As if on cue Hinata arrived through the door panting. _'I do not want to go through any more interrogation.'_

Kurenai said her name in a serious tone, which caused the girl to straight quickly.

"Y-Y-Yes, Kurenai-'kaa-san?"

"You. Sakura. Speak. Now."

Hinata sighed once again. "...Mendouksai..." She breathed out Shikamaru's famous phrase as it seemed appropriate for the day she's had.

"What was that?"

"Ano, Nothing! W-What had happened was... ano... she was being mean to... umm... 'Ruto-kun... and I told her it wasn't very nice... okay? And pushed me... to the floor... then I got up and...I-I-I-I-I s-s-s-s-slapped her... b-b-b-b-b-but I didn't mean to! ... ano... then I pushed her to the floor and I was about to... umm... punch her in the uhh... face but Iruka-sensei stopped me in time..." She trailed off twiddling her forefinger as another nervous habit started to gain.

Kurenai stared at the child who was like a daughter to her, she knelt down to her level and looked into Hinata's eyes. Red orbs meeting white ones, her red eyes filled with pride. _'She'll be one heck of a kunoichi, I'll make sure of it.'_

"Hina-chan, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to know your side of the story as Sakura had told her parents that you attacked her for no reason. They came over here accusing you of something that wasn't in your character, this only confirms that you told the truth and you admitted to hitting her. And I'm glad you listen to what I say, but Hina-chan... the slap was enough. You understand that, right?"

Hinata was smiling until Kurenai reached the end of her speech. She knew that but she didn't know what came over her, she blacked out for a little bit and woke up with her fist raised in the air. _'Anko-neechan has said that she's been blind with rage before, it's probably the same as that...' _Not thinking about it any further she responded to her surrogate mother.

"I understand, Kurenai-'kaa-san."

Translations:

Hai = Yes

Ohayo = Good morning

Ano = Umm

Kawaii = Cute

Gomen/Gomensai = Sorry

Kaa-San = Mum

Otou-San = Father

Otouto = Little Brother

Arigatou = Thank You

Nee-chan = Big Sister

Te-Te-Te-Te = Means "ow-ow-ow-ow" Because I say that when I get hurt.

Ttebayo/Ttebane = It's just an accent they have. Hereditary.

Goukakyuu No Jutsu = Firestyle: Fireball Jutsu

Kawarimi No Jutsu = Replacement Jutsu

Shunshin No Jutsu = Body Flicker Jutsu

**(A/N: Thanks for reading chapter six. Please don't forget about those reviews guys, I want your honest opinion so I can change what I think is a good constructive critique. I have made a few changes to translations to fit my writing. I can't keep up with my writing sometimes. It's been a year since I started writing this story. I have been way too busy. Nonetheless I am back but I don't know how long. I plan to write up as many chapters as fast as possible. Naturally XO. Cheerio!)**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reap What You Sow**

**Disclaimer: I DO ****_NOT_**** OWN NARUTO if I did I would just... wreck havoc in those Chunin exams.  
**

Talking: "My Name Is Uzumaki Naruto"

Kyubi/Demon Talking: **'My Name is Kurama'**

Thoughts: _'What Is that?'_

Emphasis on A word: "What the **Hell?**"

A/N: **Let The Story Begin. I was wondering if I should include Anko x Kurenai moments or if I should keep Kurenai faithful. But you know how tempting it can be. *wink***

**_Reminder_**

_Hinata was smiling until Kurenai reached the end of her speech. She knew that but she didn't know what came over her, she blacked out for a little bit and woke up with her fist raised in the air. 'Anko-neechan has said that she's been blind with rage before, it's probably the same as that...' Not thinking about it any further she responded to her surrogate mother._

"_I understand, Kurenai-'kaa-san."_

* * *

**TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER**

Amongst the training field there were blurs clashing with each other. The sounds of clanging kunai erupted in the air, along with muffled grunts and curse words. This continued to happen until two people came to a stop, as they tried to catch their breath. A 12 year old boy, known as Naruto Uzumaki kept his guard up with a kunai held in his hand. He had green goggles covering his forehead for when his future forehead protector would reside. His outfit consisted of a navy blue track suit top accompanied by a red stripe down the sleeves with an orange shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on it underneath. His trousers were like his orange jump suit trousers before but it was navy blue like his track suit top and with his normal blue sandals he usually wears. The usually short boy had grown a few inches taller because of his diet not revolving around ramen. His opponent was none other than Hinata Yuhi herself. She had gotten a little taller too over the years but she was still shorter than Naruto. Her outfit consisted of a long sleeved mesh top which was covered by a black hoodie with fur around the hood. Her trousers were also black and were quarter length and like Naruto she had blue sandals. Her midnight blue hair grown and she usually ties it up in a messy bun exposing her neck.

"Ne, ne 'Nata-chan, do you wanna stop?"

She smirked. "I don't think so." With that she quickly formed hand seals "**Suiton: Mizurappa!**" She inhaled and blew a powerful jet of water at her opponent.

As this caught Naruto off guard he didn't allow himself to be blown away by the wave he enhanced chakra at his feet to him still. As water still being charged at him he failed to notice Hinata making another set of hand seals.

"**Raiton: Kangekiha!**" This sent a bolt to electricity to into the water making its way to Naruto. It instantly hit which caused his body to numb and blow him away hitting the tree.

As Hinata's jutsu finished she still kept her guard up with her Byakugan blazing to search where her opponent had gone. She couldn't find him anywhere, which worried her, she absolutely hated being surprised. She was too busy cooped up in her thoughts that she didn't sense the genjutsu. She heard a faint whisper. "**Genjutsu: Kanzen Shokyo**" Hinata gasped and was about to attack but it was too late. She felt hands grasp her hips and she blushed slightly and then felt herself become weightless and suplexed backwards hitting her head on the ground. She saw stars and a blob of navy blue with a bright blond spot. She then felt a kunai at her neck, while she was still in the suplexed position still being held. _'He used fucking shadow clones...' _

The bluenette sighed. "I died."

She heard a chuckle and was promptly released from his grasp and laid there defeated.

"I won for the first time in weeks, I'm so happy right now-ttebayo."

Naruto had calmed down over the years and matured _just a little. _He's not so loud with his words and is more considerate of people's feelings, especially Hinata's. He offered his hand to Hinata, red faced she gracefully accepted his help. As she stood up with Naruto's assistance their hands still in each others hands.

'_His hands are so strong and a little bit rough with all the training... but yet he's so gentle at the same time.'_

''_Nata-chan's hands are so soft and smooth even after training herself to the limit.'_

They both looked each other in the eyes, keeping each other in their gaze. Cerulean orbs meeting pearl ones. Surprisingly Hinata shot Naruto a toothy smile, after pausing he shot one back.

Flash.

'_FOR FUCK SAKE KURENAI-NEECHAN-TTEBAYO.' 'FOR FUCK SAKE KURENAI-'KAA-SAN.'_

The woman that had taken the ex Hyuga under her wing was standing on the branch with a camera in hand with a mischievous smirk. How she loved to tease her now fully adopted daughter, and her soon-to-be boyfriend. It was obvious they had feelings for each other but neither of them would make a move. Not that Kurenai wants Hinata to start focusing on boys now, she was pretty content on how things were as of now.

"I'll add this to my secret collection that you have not seen. I have pictures of you two since you were very young, you know."

The bright face almost teens knew this already. Hinata gets extremely angry when Kurenai or Anko does the picture thing. It irritates her to no end. On Naruto's behalf he did get annoyed when moments were interrupted but he was happy that moments have been captured like this hopefully some day he can see it when he was older and show it to their kids.

Naruto flushed at the thought. _'I'm already thinking of kids and I don't know if she even likes me... I think being her best friend will make me happy though...' _He frowned at this. Would he really be content with being "just friends." Whenever Kiba flirts openly with Hinata he would get rather defensive but that doesn't mean he's opposed to dating to other guys. Just not _Kiba _because he was such a pervert. Naruto observed Hinata, it was true for their age that she had blossomed quite early and his gaze was directed at her chest. She leaves her jacket open and you can see the two round bumps situated on her chest. A pink tinge sat on the whisker boy's cheeks. Why was he thinking such thoughts? _'This is. 'Nata-chan. She is innocent.' _

Kurenai caught this and frowned. He was obviously checking out her daughter, and staring directly at her breasts. But the Genjutsu Mistress noticed that it wasn't in a lecherous way, it was more observant? He was deep in thought, which was interesting.

"Naruto, I'd appreciate it if you stopped checking out my daughter."

This caused a squeal and a grunt in response. Oh, how she loved teasing these kids. But they are growing up, they're no longer gonna be the little duo. The Genin exams have been confirmed and she was sure that both of them were ready. Kurenai jumped down and gave Naruto and Hinata a proud look, they were indeed growing up which caused a tear to roll down her cheek.

Hinata grew worried. "Kurenai-'kaa-san? Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Kurenai sniffled and went to hug the two future ninjas. Naruto and Hinata exchanged looks of worry but returned the emotional woman's hug anyways.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

Naruto, Hinata, Kurenai and Anko were standing in front of the Academy. They were standing in silence until Anko spoke up.

"Looks like you made it, squirts." She said with a huge grin. She had to admit, this feeling made her warm and fuzzy not that she'd ever admit it.

The blond boy threw his hands above his head with his trademark foxy grin. "It's because we're awesome, ain't that right 'Nata-chan?"

The blunette in turn smiled at him. "Hai, 'Ruto-kun."

There was silence again.

"I think I'm going to miss this place. Loads of cool stuff has happened here. Especially our first day-ttebayo."

Hinata blushed at the memory of their first day at the academy, she did leave an impression but she couldn't maintain the Anko-like personality and she slipped into the timid nature that she is, however that didn't stop her from speaking her mind time to time which never ceased to surprised people.

The pair entered the building together determined to pass, their eyes burning a deep passion. It held seriousness and power. That in their usual designated seats and waiting for Iruka to start speaking. The man with a scar across his face started his speech, too long a speech until they regained attention.

"This Genin exam will start with a few written questions." As Mizuki started giving out papers upside down so no one could get a head start. "This is 30% of you're exams, and after this will be the practical which will be the 70%. I wish you luck, and keep your heads held high. You have 60 minutes. You may begin!"

With those words, Naruto could hear all the papers being flipped around quickly and he slowly flipped his one around. He shakily wrote his name on the sheet, sweating. He is usually confident but when it came to written theory he was honestly poor at it. He'd get the odd question right once in a while but brains weren't his strong suit. He was thinking deeply within to see whether he could answer these questions if he had just thought about it.

'**Do you need help?'**

Naruto's eyes widened and looked around, searching where that voice came from, he looked back down on his paper thinking he's going crazy.

A deep throaty chuckle was heard. **'You are very much sane, Naruto Uzumaki.'**

'_No, no I'm not sane. I'm crazy, so crazy-ttebayo... matte why am I even answering back?'_

'**Even if you were not sane, do you want help or not? You are Naruto Uzumaki. You are a risk taker.'**

'_Okay... yes, I need help.'_

After that small interaction, the voice was helping him with his answers and wrote them down. Naruto always lacked trust but if it was going to help him pass with Hinata then he would do anything. Speaking of Hinata, the girl seemed to be doing fairly okay. Like Naruto brains weren't her strong suit but she was not as bad as him as she could think about it and figure out the answer. She look to her side to see Naruto having an internal battle with himself.

'_Poor 'Ruto-kun, he must be struggling. I believe in him though, he'll figure it out.'_

As if on cue Naruto's face eased up and obtained a thoughtful look, he then started jotting down answers on the test. She smiled and blushed. _'Even if that wasn't my doing, I'd like to think so.'_

The exam came to a finished when the alarm for 60 minutes went off. The student's faces had mixed emotions of stress, tiredness, and relief. The ponytailed chunin spoke up. "Congratulations, the first part of the exams are over. That is 30% done. NOW! On to the practical. You will show Henge and the Bunshin Jutsu."

Mizuki smiled evilly to himself. _'That demon brat can't make a bunshin if his life depended on it.'_

One by one students were called out to perform these two jutsu. Everything was peaceful until it came to Hinata.

Ame and Sakura started chatting amongst themselves and were giggling. Hinata shut her eyes to keep her temper in check. Another fact about the ex Hyuga. She had a mean temper, she had the longest patience the size of the village but it's easily cut short when pushing the right buttons. As Hinata did not like Ame or Sakura it was much worse.

"Hinata you're up next! Who are you going to henge into?"

Hinata nodded at Naruto, and he nodded back with a mischievous glint to his eye. As Hinata turned back to Iruka she too had the mischievous glint.

Hinata formed a hand sign and there was a poof of smoke. And a very naked Anko. Blood gushed out of Iruka's nose.

Naruto had burst out laughing and pointed at Iruka. "Did you like that henge Iruka-sensei!?" All the other kids were laughing, at Iruka's distress even the girls. However Ame spoke up ruining the fun.

"Ugh, that was honestly disgusting. Women are not sexual objects for men and you're just enhancing it, blank eyed bitch."

"I agree with Ame-chan, that was horrible." Agreed Sakura.

Naruto glared at the pair "Give it a rest would ya? It's just a joke and if you really knew Anko-neechan she would do this herself."

The girl who was currently still in the middle of her exam rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to retort because she knows that it isn't worth her time but she's glad Naruto defended her. Iruka came back to life and wiped his nose with a handkerchief. "That wasn't nice of you Hinata but it was a...a perfect henge if I say so myself. Now onto bunshin."

"Ano... Iruka-sensei... I can't perform a normal bunshin."

"Ahhh, yes. Do not worry as Kurenai-san had informed me about you and Naruto's mysterious situation. Anything like a bunshin is okay. Off you go."

The bluenette nodded, she crosses her two first fingers over each other forming a cross and said.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.**" And three Hinatas had appeared.

All the boys stared in awe while Kiba cheered. "WOO! Hinata-chan you rock. I would love to take one home if you know what I mean." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Naruto was about to punch him until surprisingly it had been Sasuke to whack him over the head.

"Hn." He continued to wait for his turn.

Naruto's stomach twisted. _'It's like on her first day when he said he doesn't like anyone but 'Nata-chan. I still don't like it.' _He looked up to see Hinata was blushing because of Kiba's remark. _'Please don't leave me... 'Nata-chan.'_

Ame and Sakura scowled at Hinata's performance, they really hated the ex Hyuga and wish she would just disappear.

Iruka congratulated Hinata and continued with the exams. Everyone had seemed to do well, even Naruto who had struggled the most with chakra control.

"Well done. That was 35% of the 70% practical complete. Now we are going to finish this Genin exam with your jutsu that you would use frequently. Now you are going to show me your kunai accuracy, your short range jutsu or in substitution of short range, perhaps a guard jutsu and then show me your long range jutsu. Understood?" Everyone nodded their heads with a thoughtful look of what Jutsu to use. Iruka made notes of each student as they completed the set tasks, and these notes will be given to their future Jonin sensei.

**A/N: I will only do the main characters, hopefully you do not need any irrelevant characters to be thrown in there to make it "realistic". **

Aburame Shino: Shino's kunai and shuriken accuracy is average, he is able to hit on target not necessarily a bullseye but if it were to be a human they would be injured. His short range jutsu is quite good as he uses his bugs as a swarm so whoever would attack him at high speeds the bugs will defend him on instinct giving him time to attack known as **Kiseichu Gijutsu: Shadan**. His long range attack which was **Kiseichu Gijutsu: Muchiuchi** was superb as he used his bugs as a whip to bring his opponent towards him at high speeds leaving him to be able to do whatever he wants in that space of time. He also seemed rather confidence in his skills which is needed in being a shinobi and he has lots of potential.

Akimichi Choji: Choji's kunai and shuriken accuracy were just below average, he gets some on target but some did not come close to the target at all, there is still room for improvement it is not impossible. His short range jutsu was a huge success as he used his **Bubun Baiko No Jutsu **is really quick and sudden which gives an advantage for a surprise attack, **Nikudan Sensha **was also successful as he is able to make himself roll and follow his opponents while rolling. Choji needs to work on his confidence and belief in his techniques otherwise his nerves will get the better of him and it won't work as he had planned.

Haruno Sakura: Sakura's accuracy with kunai and shuriken are average. She may have the brains but her practical side is nothing to commend. Her short range jutsu was simple as it was **Bunshin No Jutsu **and as her long range was **Senbon Bunshin **it was surprised but it would be enough to get the job done. Sakura's attitude towards training is lacking as she fawns over another student not taking the ninja life serious, it is not impossible to change her path as she does have potential to be a good kunoichi.

Inuzuka Kiba: Kiba's kunai and shuriken accuracy is appalling. He had only gotten one kunai on target just barely, he would need to spend a lot of time on his accuracy in future. His short range jutsu was **Doton: Doryuheki. **He did not put enough chakra to form it properly as it came out was wet mud but it is commendable that he is able to even have chakra for a B-Rank jutsu which is help promising. His long range jutsu was **Gatsuuga **it is very powerful and would surely damage the enemy and knocking them out or at least dazing them if they had been hit by it. Kiba's hard headedness could cause his downfall as he would need to listen to his comrades in near future whoever he is also loyal to his friends which is a good trait in being a shinobi.

Mishima Ame: Her accuracy with kunai and shurikens are above average for someone in the academy. Her short range jutsu was **Jiton: Awadatte Kunai **this short range jutsu is ferocious as it hits the enemies and with her clan specialising in magnet abilities she is able to magnetize it out and with force stabs her opponent again which would surely disable the enemy, this could easily be made into a long range jutsu if she trains for it. Her long range jutsu was **Futon: Renkudan. **Not only was this an S-Rank jutsu but she performed it perfectly, however it takes up too much of her chakra and she would need to train expanding her chakra coils. Her attitude towards training is great however she keeps grudges towards her classmates if this keeps up it could prove to be fatal, as there would come a time where she would have to save someone she does not like, it is inconclusive of how she would react towards this. Hopefully, she will open up and be more forgiving.

Nara Shikamaru: Surprisingly, the Shikamaru's accuracy is well above average meaning he is capable of completing simple tasks. His short range jutsu was **Kagezukami No Jutsu **as the Nara specialise in shadow abilities Shikamaru shows promise and is on the right track to being Clan head. However, the strength of the shadow wasn't at it's full potential therefore resulting not being able to hold the jutsu for long, and because of this he cannot move around his opponents for along period of time. His long range was **Kagemane No Jutsu **as I expected it was executed perfectly and he can still extend his range is he trains for it. His attitude towards training is alarming as he the most unmotivated student ever, however his intellect is surprising as he is able to answer any question thrown at him.

Uchiha Sasuke: Sasuke's accuracy is above average as expected from the Uchiha. His short range jutsu is commendable as he is able to perform **Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu **without difficulty as it is a C-Rank jutsu as he had enough chakra to pull it off. His long range jutsu was also successfully completes as it was **Katon:** **Ryuka No Jutsu. **He has the somewhat right attitude towards training however he sees himself superior to students because of his clan hopefully in the real world he will open his eyes.

Uzumaki Naruto: Naruto's accuracy was surprisingly above average, he did not show any of this talent during training at normal days in the academy. His short range jutsu was the Yondaime Hokage's own creations **Rasengan. **It has a powerful hit as it was incomplete he can incorporate any sorts of beneficial ideas to whatever would help in the situation. His long range was **Katon: Housenka No Jutsu**, it was executed perfectly with no problems. Naruto's attitude towards training is highly positive as he wanted to become stronger to protect the ones he loves, he is striving for the goal to become Hokage and at this rate it might just happen.

Yamanaka Ino: Ino's accuracy is just about average or slightly below, her short range jutsu is of her clans technique which is **Shindenshin No Jutsu. **This allows her to communicate with hr comrades without speak out loud to alert the enemies. It s remarkable that someone her age is capable of doing this as I have never seen a young Yamanaka master is early. Her long range is **Shintenshin No Jutsu**, this allows her to take over one's mind however a drawback is that someone would have to look after her body if she trains well she could be able to be conscious in her body as well as someone else's. Her attitude towards training lacks attention she can perform great ninjutsu but her physical strength is lacking which can easily improve with training.

Yuhi Hinata: Hinata's accuracy with shurikens and kunai are slightly above average, she is able to hit the vitals with her Byakugan however she fails to calculate how throwing multiple shuriken/kunai will end up. Her short range jutsu is **Raiton: Juho Soshiken. **It is a jutsu that Hinata has created on her own, it is a technique that could turn off a section of someone's chakra rendering them useless and the lightning to shock them maybe even until they die, it depends on how powerful Hinata makes it. Her long range was also **Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu. **She does it well and it looks like it does not take a lot of chakra however her fireball ends up purple and I do not know what this means. Her attitude towards training is positive as she strives to be a great kunoichi however one thing about Hinata is her temper. Once she set off it takes a while for her to calm down and this could prove fatal if one of her team mates anger on a mission making them out of sync.

Iruka smiled his students have done well in these exams and they do not seem confident in themselves but they are the best generation that Konoha has ever gotten in years.

"WELL DONE. That was the last 35% of the exam complete. You may all take a breather!"

All the students cheered as the exam was over, it felt like years they were stuck in the exam but they've managed to do it. The notes and the exams papers are being looked over and the students in the classroom wait anxiously for their results.

Kiba who sat next to Hinata on her left wasn't looking to confident, he had completely flopped the written test and his mud wall wasn't looking to good. He thinks he's failed and probably won't pass. Hinata looked at him empathetically and grabbed his hand for encouragement.

"Ne, Kiba-kun you will pass I promise you."

Kiba blushed at the rare physical contact he ever got from the girl, and flashed a doggish grin at her.

"Aww gee, thanks Hinata-chan. That made me feel much better."

The ramen obsessed boy had witnessed that and his stomach twisted once more. He hated seeing Hinata give other guys attention more than him. She was his. Naruto blinked. _'She's... mine?' _ He was confusing himself, he didn't know what to make of that thought and continued to wait. He ignored the world around him and failed to hear Hinata calling him.

"I'm so anxious. Are you, 'Ruto-kun?"

No answer.

"Earth to 'Ruto-kun? Come back to us."

No answer.

She was getting frustrated.

"Naruto."

Still not answer.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

STILL no answer.

She huffed.

She blushed about what she was going to do and leaned closer to his ear, putting on the most sultry voice she can as she was taught by Anko. _'Sometimes a silky voice can grab their undivided attention.' _She breathed in an slowly exhaled in his ear, getting his somewhat attention but didn't turn to her.

"Na-ru-to...~ Please answer me.~"

He blushed instantly and turned to Hinata who was equally flushed. Even though she mustered up the courage to say it, she didn't have the confidence to look in his eyes after.

"N-Nani, 'Nata-chan?"

"A-Ano... umm... just forget it." She turned quickly towards Kiba to chat. Naruto was dumbfounded but he had remembered Asuma saying that girls are going to get weird at this age whatever that meant. So he shrugged it off. Until he heard **that **voice again.

'**Do you want to feel her lips on yours, Naruto Uzumaki?'**

Naruto's back straightened and looked dead ahead, not daring to turn to Hinata. He didn't know why the voice in his head said that, but he very much did want to kiss Hinata. He slowly turned his eyes towards her direction observing her lips. _'Pink and glossy... lip gloss?' _

'**Do you want to know how it tastes, Naruto Uzumaki?'  
**

Not knowing how to react and stood up to shout "URUSAIIII-DATTEBAYOOOOOOO!" clutching his head looking like a mad man. Everyone in the class stopped chatting and looked towards him in confusion. The Uzumaki flushed furiously which could rival Hinatas, and briefly sat down quickly realising what he had down and mumbled "G-Gomenasai." Everyone laughed at his random outburst, and he quickly wanted it to be over. As if Iruka was his knight in shining armour came back with the results, and with the forehead protectors.

"Now I will reveal who passes and who fails."

Hinata and Naruto cringed at the first five names failing and then getting to Shino.

"Aburame Shino: Pass. Come collect your forehead protector."

"Akimichi Choji: Pass. Come collect your forehead protector."

"Haruno Sakura: Pass. Come collect your forehead protector."

Ino seized this perfect opportunity. "Thank god, she needs to cover that goddamn big forehead." The whole class laughed even Ame which hurt Sakura a little bit thinking that they were best friends.

Sakura flushed with anger. "Shut up Ino-pig." The Yamanaka in response stuck out her tongue.

"Inuzuka Kiba..."

Kiba was sweating, he didn't know if this would end well for him so she shut his eyes squeezing Hinata's reassuring hand and she squeezed back to let him know she was there for him. He was grateful whether she didn't like him or not she was a good friend.

"Pass. Come and collect your forehead protector."

His eyes opened wide and had his trademark doggish smile and screamed out. "WOOHOO! I PASSED YEAH!" He ran down to proudly collect her forehead protector, he felt good. He immediately put it on and smiled at Hinata who smiled back. Today was probably the best day of his life.

Naruto didn't know how to feel about the interaction his best friend and equally good friend had. He felt...hurt? One tear shed down his face and Hinata caught this.

"'Ruto-kun, are you alright?" Her concerned gaze burned through him.

Kiba went back up to his seat, and was concerned also. "Yeah dude, you okay?"

Naruto felt his face and felt the wetness of his tear and quickly wiped it. He shot his trade mark foxy grin and said "Yeah, don't worry. I was just really happy for you Kiba!"

The Inuzuka boy smiled at him. "Wow gee, thanks. I hope we'll stay close you're a real pal, you know that?"

Hinata frowned. He was lying and she knew it. _'What is wrong with you...'Ruto-kun?'_

"Mishima Ame: Pass. Come and collect your forehead protector."

The girl with green hair down to her waist strutted to get her forehead protector, she knew she was going to pass so she had no fears. Her metallic black eyes looked up to the girl with pale ones and mouthed. "I. Will. Get. You." Hinata looked confused. _'What's that supposed to mean?'_

"Nara Shikamaru: Pass. Come and collect your forehead protector."

"Uchiha Sasuke: Pass. Come and collect your forehead protector."

"Uzumaki Naruto: Fail..."

"**NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?**" Big blue eyes stared out in shock.

Iruka laughed. "I'm only kidding. Come and collect your forehead newly appointed genin."

Naruto clutched his chest and laughed. "Iruka-sensei, don't do that-ttebayo."

Iruka chuckled then carried on with the last two names. "Yamanaka Ino: Pass. Come and collect your forehead protector."

"And lastly Yuhi Hinata: Pass. Come and collect your well deserved forehead protector."

The girl who was just threatened frowned as she passed Ame on her way down. _'Why is she so obsessed with me? We may have had a bad introduction but we've hardly spoken then and we haven't been arguing. I just don't get it. Why can't we get along, Ame?'_

Hinata did not like to be threatened however her lips curled into a smile and shot an interested look at Ame who was caught off guard by her stare and blushed slightly. But that stare kinda of chilled her as if she was trying to get a message across. Ame got the message "I. Would. Like. To. See. You. Try.", and smiled back.

* * *

Translations:

Matte = Wait

Urusai = Shut Up

Nani = What

Hai = Yes

Ohayo = Good morning

Ano = Umm

Kawaii = Cute

Gomen/Gomenasai = Sorry

Kaa-San = Mum

Otou-San = Father

Otouto = Little Brother

Arigatou = Thank You

Nee-chan = Big Sister

Te-Te-Te-Te = Means "ow-ow-ow-ow" Because I say that when I get hurt.

Ttebayo/Ttebane = It's just an accent they have. Hereditary.

**Jutsu:**

Suiton: Mizurappa = Waterstyle: Water Trumpet

Raiton: Kangehika = Lightningstyle: Wave of Inspiration

Genjutsu: Kanzen Shokyo = Illusionary Technique: Completely Erased

Goukakyuu No Jutsu = Firestyle: Fireball Jutsu

Kawarimi No Jutsu = Replacement Jutsu

Shunshin No Jutsu = Body Flicker Jutsu

Kiseichu Gijutsu: Shadan = Parasite Technique: Blockage

Kiseichu Gijutsu: Muchiuchi = Parasite Technique: Whiplash

Bubun Baika No Jutsu = Partial Multi-Size Jutsu

Nikudan Sensha = Human Bullet Tank

Bunshin No Jutsu = Clone Jutsu

Senbon Bunshin = Senbon Clone

Doton: Doryuheki = Earthstyle: Earth Wall

Gatsuuga = Fang Over Fang

Jiton: Awadetta Kunai = Megnetstyle: Whipping Kunai

Fuuton: Renkudan = Windstyle: Drilling Air Bullet

Kagezukami No Jutsu = Shadow Clutch Jutsu

Kagemane No Jutsu = Shadow Imitation Jutsu

Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu = Firestyle: Dragon Fire Jutsu

Katon: Housenka No Jutsu = Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu

Shintenshin No Jutsu = Mind Body Switch Jutsu

Shindenshin No Jutsu = Mind Body Transmission Jutsu

Raiton: Juho Soshiken = Lightningstyle: Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists

**PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR THE POLL. THANK YOU!**

**(A/N: Thanks for reading chapter seven. Please don't forget about those reviews guys, I want your honest opinion so I can change what I think is a good constructive critique. I will get chapters out as fast as possible. Naturally XO. Cheerio!)**

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reap What You Sow**

**Disclaimer: I DO ****_NOT_**** OWN NARUTO if I did Sakura would get what's coming to her.**

Talking: "My Name Is Uzumaki Naruto"

Kyubi/Demon Talking: **'My Name is Kurama'**

Thoughts: _'What Is that?'_

Emphasis on A word: "What the **Hell?**"

A/N: **Let The Story Begin. Just wanted to let you know this chapter is going to revolve around Ame and her family and why she doesn't "like" Hinata. You guys are going to be like "WTF" I also changed the appearance of Ame, just in case you got confused. I wasn't happy with brown hair and green eyes. It was too normal-like. **

**_Reminder_**

_Hinata did not like to be threatened however her lips curled into a smile and shot an interested look at Ame who was caught off guard by her stare and blushed slightly. But that stare kinda of chilled her as if she was trying to get a message across. Ame got the message "I. Would. Like. To. See. You. Try.", and smiled back. _

Ame Mishima. The girl has waist length dark green hair and black metallic eyes. Her skin is pale and flawless with a beauty spot above her top lip on the right, she was slightly taller than most females in her age group and had a constant mean look. Her attire was a short purple dress with slits on the side that allowed her to move freely, and of course she worse tight black spandex shorts underneath so it wasn't too revealing. Mishima. Her clan used to be noble like the Hyuga and Uchiha however back many years ago they had a civil war, all because of deciding who was going to be the next clan head. The Hokage had revoked their noble status and rendered them a clan with no speciality, to make them learn their lesson. As years went by no one seemed threatened of the Mishimas anymore and made fun of their clan.

* * *

**FLASHBACK TO THE FIRST DAY ACADEMY; AME POV**

_I don't get it. Why are they so __**loving**__? They're not even involved in a clan. It's not fair, that Hyuga girl is in one of the biggest clans in this village yet she's involving herself with these commoners. I don't get it. The woman with black hair had red eyes which seemed weird. They looked kinda pretty, but I wouldn't dare tell her that. I didn't want to interrupt but it bothered me so much so, thus I walked to them._

"_Disgusting." I said._

_The woman with pretty red eyes glared at me and replied "Excuse me?" in a very dangerous tone. I didn't know what I was getting myself into but I couldn't stop, I just kept going._

"_That hug was disgusting. Just like your eyes." Lie._

_Why did I lie?_

_The Hyuga girl spoke up obviously not having much confidence as she stuttered her answer. I don't get it. She's supposed to be stuck up like that other Hyugas._

"_A-A-Ano, you're not very nice."_

_I inwardly cringed, she seemed nice but I kept up appearance and looked at her with disgust._

"_You're eyes are even worse." Another lie._

_What am I doing?_

_I was shocked that the blond kid had spoken up. I knew of his reputation and how dare he even raise his voice at me, and why was a Hyuga hanging out with this delinquent? I distinctly remember him saying._

"_DON'T TALK TO HINA-CHAN LIKE THAT OR __**I'LL PULVERISE **__YOU. YOU KNOW HOW? IT'S BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE. BELIEVE IT!"_

_How stupidly naive. I replied with a snort and said "BAHAHA. Wow what a stupid kid."_

_I didn't prepare myself at what happened next as the other woman who seemed relatively quiet leaked out her killer intent and summoned snakes that wrapped around me. I was terrified. Who is this woman? She asked me what my named was and all I could do was stutter._

"_M-M-My n-n-name is A-A-Ame Mishima."_

_This was beyond terrifying as I had snakes hissing at my ears. The woman with the pony tail spat out her reply to my name._

"_You're from that shitty clan. If I were you, I'd shut your mouth. You're not all that. That girl with bright eyes is a Hyuga. So be careful where you step __**little girl.**__" Ouch. Sting. Pow._

_Shitty clan? That really stung. Why did I decide to make myself known? After she released me I ran inside scared for my life._

* * *

**FAST FORWARD TO HINATA VS SAKURA MOMENT**

_I was bored. Academy is boring. No fights had happened yet, considering who the people are it was surprising well... aprt from Naruto and Sasuke getting in a few disputes. And Sakura and Ino fighting over the oh so great Uchiha. They were all so __**nice**_ _to each other. Still don't get it. My mind wondered over to Hinata. Who's last name is in fact Yuhi. I've always been curious about that but I've never asked but I don't have the nerve and I don't want it to seem like I care. I walked into the classroom and I see Hinata on the floor with an angry Sakura towering over her._

_I smirked._

_Not because Hinata was on the floor but because I wanted to see what her reaction would be. I was surprised and definitely not disappointed when she got up and slapped Sakura and then tackled her. I'm guessing bright eyes has a bit of a temper. She then raised her fist as if she was going to give Sakura a royal beat down._

_Who would have fucking thought? But all this did was intrigue me even more._

_Who are you Hinata Yuhi?_

_Sakura seemed scared shitless it was funny. I should become friends with her because she seems to easily frustrate Hinata, and I want to see more of that hidden anger. I blinked._

_Why do I want bright eyes to be angry? Why is she so interesting?_

_I have so many questions with so little answers. But I was going to get them one way or another. _

* * *

**FAST FORWARD TO THE GENIN EXAMS**

_Hinata had pulled some dumb henge and caught Iruka off guard. It was dumb because she did it in the genin exams full of kids hitting puberty. _

_But it was genius._

_She knew Iruka-sensei's perverted weakness. He fucking died just there and then as he was momentarily knocked out by a student who isn't even a genin yet. I silently praised her but I had to keep up appearances once again and disagreed with what she just pulled. Naruto gave me a retort but I was half listening to what he was saying and Sakura being some sort of side bitch agreed with what I said. God Sakura, speak when spoken to._

_I stared at Hinata as she looked bored waiting for Iruka-sensei to finish her test. She grew her hair past her shoulders I noticed, she usually puts her hair in a messy bun which was cute but this is a nice change of pace. I slowly started glancing down and she was blossoming a lot faster than all of us, which I did envy but that's life. She was slender, taking care of her body as well as training. Attractive._

_I caught myself at this moment. _

_Am I fucking checking her out? No, I couldn't be. I don't even like her. Do I?_

_I don't know. I just wanted answers, how did I end up this way. I did my best to keep a blush down and kept a scowl on my face. If I didn't succeed as a Ninja, I definitely would have been an actress._

_\- **SKIP TO A FEW HOURS AFTER**_

_I went to collect my forehead protector. This was the beginning of my ninja career. All of us are going to grow up and get stronger, and I'm looking forward to Hinata's progress. I want to fight her. I'm going to fight her. I can't __**wait.**_

_I was feeling so excited so I looked at her and uttered words. "I. Will. Get. You." I didn't mean to do that but I was caught up in the moment. I wasn't expecting an answer back, I really wasn't. I just wanted to let her know, you know?_

_As I walking to my seat slowly, deep in thought and I passed her. I saw her frown and it chilled me. I want her mad at me, I want her to see me. That I am her __**rival.**_

_As she collected her forehead protector she stared at me and I stared back. She then slowly smiled at me, and I could feel heat rising to my face. She caught me so off guard with that confident smile and interested glint her eye. It made me feel weird._

_She then mouthed the words to me. "I. Would. Like. To. See. You. Try." _

_As surprised as I was and how exhilarating this feeling was I smiled back because I really couldn't wait for what the future held._

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK AND POV**

Ame woke up laying against a tree in the training grounds thinking about the events that occurred in her life revolving around Hinata. A deep sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes again taking in the breeze on this hot day.

"...Hinata."

A familiar voice replied "Yes?"

Ame's eyes shot open and jumped up to see where the voice came from. She saw Hinata standing upside down on a branch and her normally tied up hair left hanging. The greenette blushed immensely as she wasn't expecting this.

"What are you doing, bright eyes? Spying on me?"

Hinata frowned. She hated that nickname Ame had given her, it was unnecessary.

"I wasn't spying I was just looking for you, because I wanted to talk to you, heartless."

Ame was about to make a retort to that until Hinata finished what she was saying.

"...AND you said my name therefore you must have been thinking about me?"

The taller girl looked like a deer in headlights, she had never had a one of one conversation with Hinata before and the fact that the said girl caught in a embarrassing moment made it so much worse.

The girl that usually had a mean tone spoke rather softly. "Could you come down then? If you want to talk."

Hinata obliged and flipped and landed infront of Ame who looked on in acknowledgement. The bluenette stared at the girl. _'Why is she looking at me like that? It's making me nervous.'_

"I-I.." She cursed as her stuttering came back because she was nervous.

"I just wanted to ask you a question... ano... why don't we get along? I-It's j-just... ano... I don't remember doing anything to you... except for that confrontation at the beginning with Kurenai-'kaa-san and Anko-neechan."

Ame was taken back at this. _'How should I play this?'_

"To be honest Hinata..."

Hinata looked on staring into Ame's eyes as if she could use her Byakugan eyes to see what she was trying to say.

" ... I acknowledge you, okay? I mean your strength. I admire it..."

The pupiless girl's eyes widened.

" ...and because of that I see you as a rival. I don't want to be your friend. I want to fight you and see how strong you are. I also want to see you progress, okay? I know I can be a bitch, but I promise you it's not because I dislike you or anything. I just want to intimidate you that's all but it's not working. Not that I will stop anyways." Ame avoided Hinata's eyes. It almost sounded like a love confession, maybe she had spoke too much she thought.

Hinata smiled at the girl and held out her hand. "I acknowledge you too, and I also want to fight you and see you progress. We are rivals, don't let me down."

A twitch at formed at Ame's lips curling into a smile and grabbed Hinata's hand and shook it.

"Likewise, bright eyes. Likewise."

Translations:

Matte = Wait

Urusai = Shut Up

Nani = What

Hai = Yes

Ohayo = Good morning

Ano = Umm

Kawaii = Cute

Gomen/Gomenasai = Sorry

Kaa-San = Mum

Otou-San = Father

Otouto = Little Brother

Arigatou = Thank You

Nee-chan = Big Sister

Te-Te-Te-Te = Means "ow-ow-ow-ow" Because I say that when I get hurt.

Ttebayo/Ttebane = It's just an accent they have. Hereditary.

**Jutsu:**

Suiton: Mizurappa = Waterstyle: Water Trumpet

Raiton: Kangehika = Lightningstyle: Wave of Inspiration

Genjutsu: Kanzen Shokyo = Illusionary Technique: Completely Erased

Goukakyuu No Jutsu = Firestyle: Fireball Jutsu

Kawarimi No Jutsu = Replacement Jutsu

Shunshin No Jutsu = Body Flicker Jutsu

Kiseichu Gijutsu: Shadan = Parasite Technique: Blockage

Kiseichu Gijutsu: Muchiuchi = Parasite Technique: Whiplash

Bubun Baika No Jutsu = Partial Multi-Size Jutsu

Nikudan Sensha = Human Bullet Tank

Bunshin No Jutsu = Clone Jutsu

Senbon Bunshin = Senbon Clone

Doton: Doryuheki = Earthstyle: Earth Wall

Gatsuuga = Fang Over Fang

Jiton: Awadetta Kunai = Megnetstyle: Whipping Kunai

Fuuton: Renkudan = Windstyle: Drilling Air Bullet

Kagezukami No Jutsu = Shadow Clutch Jutsu

Kagemane No Jutsu = Shadow Imitation Jutsu

Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu = Firestyle: Dragon Fire Jutsu

Katon: Housenka No Jutsu = Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu

Shintenshin No Jutsu = Mind Body Switch Jutsu

Shindenshin No Jutsu = Mind Body Transmission Jutsu

Raiton: Juho Soshiken = Lightningstyle: Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists

**(A/N: Thanks for reading chapter eight, sorry that it was short but I'm going to post a much longer chapter after so just hang om. Please don't forget about those reviews guys, I want your honest opinion so I can change what I think is a good constructive critique. I will get chapters out as fast as possible. Naturally XO. Cheerio!)**

**TO BE CONTINUED.**  



	9. Chapter 9

**Reap What You Sow**

**Disclaimer: I DO ****_NOT_**** OWN NARUTO if I did Sakura would get what's coming to her.**

Talking: "My Name Is Uzumaki Naruto"

Kyubi/Demon Talking: **'My Name is Kurama'**

Thoughts: _'What Is that?'_

Emphasis on A word: "What the **Hell?**"

A/N: **Let The Story Begin. There was a poll whether Kurenai should cheat. And the majority of the answers was yes. Sorry for anyone who didn't want her to but it's going to happen. **

**_Reminder_**

_Hinata smiled at the girl and held out her hand. "I acknowledge you too, and I also want to fight you and see you progress. We are rivals, don't let me down."_

_A twitch at formed at Ame's lips curling into a smile and grabbed Hinata's hand and shook it._

"_Likewise, bright eyes. Likewise."_

* * *

After the little one on one conversation with Ame, Hinata had felt like a weight was lifted. She had really thought she had the girl had hated her very guts for no reason. A smile crept up on her lips _'Even if you don't want to be friends Ame... I consider you to be someone close now.'_

Hinata felt the forehead protector that now resided on her forehead, she was now a genin. Her life is about to start and she has never felt more ready to take on the world. She was too deep in thought that she didn't realise she was just standing in front of her front door. The door flung open and she looked up to see her favourite person in the world next to Kurenai of course.

"'Nata-chan! What are you doing outside like that?"

Before she gave a response Naruto had gripped her hoodie and pulled her inside. Inside she saw that the whole family was here. Anko, Kurenai and Asuma. A tear crept up in her eye, it wasn't big like the Hyuga but it definitely felt comforting. She had grown to love these people especially Kurenai. Who had took her in and then adopted her as the Hyuga wanted nothing to do with her.

* * *

**FLASHBACK HINATA POV**

_The Hokage had called a meeting with me, Kurenai-'kaa-san and Hiashi Hyuga. My biological father and clan head._

_I'll admit I was scared... does he want me back? Strangely enough I didn't exactly discourage the idea as it would show that fa—Hiashi still loved me even after these years._

_Me and Kurenai sat awkwardly next to Hiashi would had a cold stern gaze at the Hokage. Not even once giving me a glance. I dropped my head and looked at my legs not even wanting to look up. I could feel all my timidness and lack of confidence come back to me until Kurenai-'kaa-san gripped my hand. I looked up to see her smiling at me and I smiled back gaining back some of my confidence. I mentally promised myself and Kurenai-'kaa-san that I was going to get through this._

_Hokage-jiji... uhh... Hokage-sama looked like he was aging the more Hiashi stared at him, I don't blame him._

_The Hokage spoke up. "Do you know why I called this meeting?"_

_Kurenai-'kaa-san inhaled slowly and gave an answer. "This is going to be concerning who has Hinata's custody."_

_Hokage-sama smiled at her and nodded his head slightly and looked at me. _

"_I have the papers right here. This needs to happen now before something in the future that would cause a lot of trouble. Hiashi-san, how do you feel about this?"_

_For the first time in years I heard my fa... I heard Hiashi-sama's voice. _

"_I don't feel anything towards this. In fact, I want this to hurry up so I can get to my __**family.**__"_

_I felt my head drop again. I don't know what I was expecting, honestly. This man's heart is black as the pitch black darkness and his face is carved out of stone. I saw Hokage-sama narrow his eyes slightly because of Hiashi-sama's clear disrespect._

"_Very well. Kurenai-san do you have anything to say about this or to Hiashi-san?"_

_My soon-to-be mother nodded, and slowly turned to the clan head of Hyuga._

"_I don't know any parent who would just discard their child, she is a legacy of your late wife yet you throw her away? She was four years old... scared out of her mind, but you didn't help her! What kinda of parent are you!"_

_Kurenai was shaking letting tears fall down her face. I never knew how strong she felt about this._

_I looked to Hiashi-sama who had no expression in his face but I did see him frown slightly._

"_Kurenai-san. Watch who you're talking to as I have not signed the paper. My daughter Hanabi is too young to produce heirs now but Hinata is certainly of age."_

_My eyes widened and paled. I sweated profusely. Was he serious? I saw Kurenai-'kaa-san grit her teeth and clench her fists, and sighed._

"_Fine. Let's get on with it."_

_And that was the day I officially became Hinata Yuhi. I couldn't be any happier._

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Everyone was having a small party and congratulating Naruto and Hinata on passing the genin exams. Unfortunately, Asuma had a mission and had to leave early that day. Anko, Kurenai, Naruto and Hinata were discussing about future genin teams and Naruto was not happy.

"What do you mean?! How comes there's little chance of 'Nata-chan not being on a team with me?"

The ruby eyed woman rolled her eyes. "There's a tracker team, a team made up of the Top shinobi, the top kunoichi and the dead last, and team that would make up good co-ordination."

Anko grinned widely. "You better hope that you're Top shinobi because I know for a fact Hinata is top kunoichi."

This was true, no one excelled as much as Hinata did. He thought that the only girl that came close was Ame Mishima but he knew she wasn't so smart which causes her to drop below Hinata. Sakura is smart but her physical aspect of things was terrible which meant Hinata also got the upper hand.

"What would I do if I wasn't on your team-ttebayo?" He looked at Hinata with eyes on the brink of tears eyes.

The usual red tinge sat on her cheeks. "I-I-I don't know 'Ruto-kun... e-e-even if we're not... ano... on the same team... I'll a-a-always l-l-lo... .ANO... WE'LL ALWAYS BE FRIENDS AND HANG OUT."

Hinata panted slightly with sweat rolling down her face. She had almost confessed, and she was hoping he didn't catch onto that.

Naruto gave his trademark foxy grin. "Alright! I'm glad you think that way, I may have some people that I like but they're not as special as you. Believe it!" He pumped his fist in the air.

The older women looked on at this with both of their jaws slacked with the same thought. _'She almost confessed.' 'The little squirt almost confessed.'_

"Ne, ne. 'Nata-chan let's go out for ramen. Onegai, onegai, onegai!?"

The girl who blushed at Naruto's antics simply nodded her head then was whisked away by said boy.

"Make sure to bring her back before 8 Naruto!" Kurenai yelled out, then the door slammed shut.

She sighed and turned to look at Anko who was chilling on her sofa.

"I can't believe she's made it. I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't had saw her that night."

"Yeah." Short reply.

Kurenai frowned.

"You okay, Anko-chan?"

"Yeah"

Another short reply.

"Ugh, you always do this."

"Do what?" The snake woman spat.

"Push me away!" Kurenai clenched her fists.

Anko stood up and narrowed her eyes at her ex lover baring her teeth.

"I fucking push you away for a good fucking reason, Kurenai."

"What's that supposed to mean?! We're best friends! Don't I mean anything?"

"That's the fucking problem!" Anko had shouted and pushed Kurenai against the wall.

Red eyes staring deeply into chocolate brown ones.

"You matter so much fucking much to me and it's killing me! If I don't push you away then I'll something that I will regret for the rest of my life."

Anko was so close to Kurenai, as Kurenai felt the angry woman taking angry deep breathes.

"Anko-chan please... let me help you." She went to caress the woman's face but sad woman grabbed her wrists against the wall and pinned her there.

"**No.** You're not listening to a word I fucking say."

* * *

**WITH NARUTO AND HINATA**

The pair were walking comfortably by each other to their favourite shop that sells perfect ramen.

Naruto danced. "Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen!"

Hinata giggled. She enjoyed when it was just the two of them together, and no one to interrupt. _'It's not a date though but hopefully we'll get there someday.'_

The boy with the girl's affection continued to chant for his favourite food until he felt his pockets. He paled.

"Hinata..."

Hinata immediately came out of her thoughts at the rare mention of her full name being said.

"I left Gama-chan back at the house in Kurenai-neechan's room."

The girl sighed. "Ano, 'Ruto-kun you go to Ichiraku's and I'll get Gama-chan."

"You don't have to-ttebayo!"

"No, no. I insist besides..." She blushed. "... I also left my purse."

Naruto smiled. _'Even though I basically dragged her out she still puts the blame on herself.' _

"Okay, I'll meet'cha there, don't take too long!"

"Hai!"

And with that they had parted ways.

**BACK TO ANKO AND KURENAI. CAUTION. SLIGHT LEMON BUT IT'S IMPORTANT TO STORY LINE.**

Kurenai was blushing furiously as Anko's gaze stared directly into her soul, filled with desire, lust and anger.

"A-A-Anko..." She stuttered quietly.

Anko didn't see it this way, it turned on hearing Kurenai's voice low and husky. She leaned in and felt Kurenai's lips against her own, using her tongue to explore her mouth. Kurenai's legs felt like jelly as soon as Anko kissed her, keeping down a moan that was coming up in her throat. She tried to move her hand but Anko pinned them back down. The woman that was being controlled closed her eyes and allowed her ex lover to do what she did best.

The woman who was out of control broke apart the kiss to let them catch their breath as a bridge of saliva was formed.

"I want you so fucking bad... 'Nai-chan." There was no answer but panting in return which only made Anko go even crazier. The snake woman had moved Kurenai's right hand towards her left hand and Anko used her right hand to hold the two hands against the wall.

Anko had used her left hand to lift up Kurenai's ninja dress and sucked and bit on her neck. Kurenai kept her eyes closed feeling her body heat up against Anko's touch. She felt her wet tongue glide against her neck and she felt her slender fingers run against her now wet slit. Kurenai exhaled slowly in bliss.

"...Ankooo...please... "

Anko happily obliged and used her hand to dive into Kurenai's pants. Using two finger to finger her wet hole pumping. In and out in sync with Kurenai's panting.

"Anko... ahh... mmm..." She moaned happily biting her lip.

Anko picked up the pace as Kurenai was nearing her climax, the woman who was doing all the work moaned into Kurenai's ear as she could feel her inner walls tighten around her fingers. Everything was getting heated until they heard the door connect to the wall. They looked towards the noise.

Hinata stood there wide eyed and blushing. She shut her eyes and ran upstairs.

"Hina-chan! Hina-chan!"

She came back downstairs with two wallets in her hand.

"Hinat...a..."

The door slammed shut.

Kurenai and Anko stared wide eyed at the door not believing what just happened. Then they stared back at each other, red eyes narrowing. She quickly pulled Anko's hand out of her pants.

"Get out."

"Wait, 'Nai-chan. I'm so so sorry."

"I said **GET. OUT.**" She screamed red face from embarrassment and anger.

The snake mistress sighed and slowly made her way to exit and looked back. "I'm really sorry..." And with that she shut the door.

Kurenai slid against the wall and sat down hugging her knees, crying quietly to herself.

'_How can something go terribly wrong so fast... Asuma-kun... I'm sorry.'_

* * *

**WITH HINATA HER POV**

I can't believe at what I just saw. Anko-neechan and... and... Kurenai-'kaa-san. The blush won't leave my face, I was frozen. What the hell just happened?

I've never heard anything more lewd in my entire life, especially from Kurenai-'kaa-san. What about Asuma-'tou-san? What happens now? What should _**I **_do? I witnessed everything but I don't want my family to break apart. However... Asuma-'tou-san deserves to know...

How did this all go wrong so fast? I didn't even know Kurenai-'kaa-san liked girls... I knew Anko-neechan did because of the comments she made. I'm so confused. How long has this been going on for?

I'm so disappointed in you both... Kurenai-'kaa-san... Anko-neechan.

I found my way to Ichiraku's and quickly sat down next to Naruto-kun who was eyeing me. Teuchi-jiji gave me my bowl of Pork Ramen my favourite. I smiled sadly, I lost my appétit but I ate slowly for once obviously worrying Teuchi-jiji and Naruto-kun even more.

"Ne, 'Nata-chan. Are you okay?" He said with a concerned tone.

What should I tell him? I don't want to talk about Kurenai-'kaa-san's business.

"Ano... 'Ruto-kun. I don't... I don't think I should tell you right now. C-Can you please not ask about it until I'm r-r-ready?" I started to tear up not noticing how sad I am.

Naruto frowned at me but nodded his head. "Whenever you want to talk, I'm all ears. You know that-ttebayo." He wiped my tears and continued to eat his ramen. I was blushed at his gentle touch and silently thanked him for not pushing the subject further. We ate our ramen in a comfortable silence even though I had made it awkward earlier.

We paid for our meals and were going to head back.

I grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand on instinct and I blushed so hard. I don't know why I had done that but it felt so right. He gave me a gentle squeeze and kept looking forward with a pink tinge to his cheeks. I smiled slightly, I might just have a chance.

"N-N-Naruto..." I stuttered out, nervous about what I was going to ask.

"Hai, 'Nata-chan?" His face concerned that I had said his full name.

"C-C-Can I stay at your place... just for a night... I-I-I don't... ano... want to go home... that is if... it's uhh... okay with you." I looked at the floor not daring to meet his gaze.

"Umm... sure! But don't you want to tell Kurenai-neechan first? Did something happen at the house Hinata?"

I cringed when an image of Anko and Kurenai flashed through my mind.

"Something did happen... ano... but I still don't want to talk about it right now... just umm... please let me stay with you tonight." I looked into his deep sea blue eyes with plea. I really didn't want to go back.

He nodded and we changed our direction to his apartment which wasn't far. I gathered my thoughts and realised what I just did. I'm going to be staying alone... with the boy I love... some people would say this is lucky but this is scary.

**Th-Thump.**

**Th-Thump.**

**Th-Thump. Th-Thump.**

My heart beat quickened and the heat was rushing to my head so fast, I felt dizzy and I saw my world slow down and I started to fall and lost consciousness.

**NARUTO POV.**

WHAT THE HELL?

**NORMAL POV.**

Naruto had scooped up Hinata bridal style and quickly ran to his apartment without anyone noticing him. He didn't want trouble from the villagers trying to attack him because of an unconscious girl in his arms.

He entered the apartment slowly so he didn't hit Hinata's head on anything and gently laid her on his sofa and paced wondering when she was going to wake up. Hinata stirred and slowly opened up her eyes to find herself in Naruto's apartment.

"G-G-G-G-Gomen 'Ruto-kun! I h-h-hope I wasn't a... burden..." She trailed off shying away from him.

"It's aright! You're never a burden. Umm... you don't have any clothes here but I'll try and find something you can wear to bed, is that okay?"

The girl's face lit up not thinking ahead. She nodded quickly not trusting her voice. Hinata had heard mumbles and curses as Naruto tried to find clothes that was suited for her, it was cute how much he had wanted to help. Next thing she knows, clothes was thrown at her face, and she heard a continuous chuckle coming from Naruto.

"There... there are your clothes." He couldn't stop laughing.

Hinata puffed her cheeks which only caused Naruto to laugh even harder. She went into the bathroom to change. It was a tank top and some shorts. She blushed even more. How was she supposed to stay conscious like this? She thought back on what Anko had told her.

'_I remember her saying "I know I'm not a good role model or have good advice. But Naruto is a gentleman. Yeah he's still a boy which you have to remember but he will not attack you unless he has permission."' _She blushed again. She thought too far with the permission part, she didn't want their relationship to go that far. She slipped into the clothes provided without her bra because it's unhealthy to sleep with it on. She clutched the handle and opened the door to greet Naruto once again.

His jaw dropped and he was caught himself ogling at his best friend. The tank spot fitted her tightly around her chest making it seem bigger than what it actually was and it showed mid drift. The shorts was too big for her waist and it kind of dropped down making her curves more easy to see as well as her underwear. He blushed immensely and quickly turned away. He scratched his neck.

"I... uhh... don't have another spare futon or bed so you can have my bed for tonight and I'll stay on the couch."

Despite her embarrassment she smiled at him. _'He really is a gentleman. But I'll feel bad... it's cold tonight.'_

"A-A-Ano... no I don't want you to get a cold or anything... we can sleep to... umm.. next to each other." _'I almost said sleep together! That would have come out so wrong.'_

His eyebrows furrowed "Are you sure? I mean I won't lie to you, this couch isn't comfy-ttebayo. But I'd happily take it for your comfort."

She nodded her head vigorously.

They slowly walked together slowly to the bed. Hinata climbed in first then followed by Naruto. Neither of them could sleep so they decided to talk the night away about being a genin, life in general and how their futures were going to be like. Hinata had caught Naruto staring at her chest again.

"N-Naruto. D-Don't stare." She tried to scold but it came out like a small kitten trying to roar. Wasn't so convincing.

Naruto then stared into her pupiless eyes, as she stared back. Both blushes were on their faces as they stared at each other, both of their gazes were intense and they leaned forward towards each other ever so slightly. Their lips were about to touch and then both of them pulled back and rolled over so they couldn't face each other.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-Goodnight, 'Ruto-kun."

"Y-Yeah, Night!"

Both of their hearts were beating fast but in sync. They both hoped that they couldn't hear each other's heart beats.

'_Why did I pull away? That was stupid of me-ttebayo.'_

'_I chickened out... this is harder than what I thought.'_

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

Naruto's alarm went off, then a hand came crashing down on it instinctively.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open at the sight of midnight blue hair. He smelled it.

'_Milk and jasmine...'_

He snuggled closer as he had his around whatever that smelled so good. He felt his hands grab onto something squishy and he squeezed it half asleep. A very adult sound was heard and his eyes shot open. His face filled with red. He slowly lifted his hand noticing that his best friend was still asleep, he thanked the gods that she was a heavy sleeper. He slowly got up to have a shower and got dressed.

He then swallowed built up saliva and shook her sleeping body.

"'N-N-Nata-chan, you gotta wake up."

A small groan was heard from the girl sleeping blissfully.

He huffed, he had forgotten that she was a heavy sleeper. He slowly leaned closer to her ear and whispered.

"Cinnamon bun are half price today."

With that she shot up so fast.

"CINNAMON BUNS?!" And jumped out of bed only to run into the wall.

Naruto sighed. Hinata was crazy about cinnamon buns just as much he was crazy about ramen.

"Hurry and get dressed, we're being assigned our genin teams today, remember?"

Sleepily Hinata picked up her clothes, and towel and headed to the shower.

Naruto looked at the hand that groped Hinata and kept opening and closing it remembering how soft her breasts were. He blushed at this. _'Man, I'm not a pervert.'_

As soon as both of them was dressed and ready and ate their breakfast they made their way to the academy for the last time in their lives.

* * *

**AT THE ACADEMY.**

All the student that passed were all sitting waiting for the teams to be called out. Iruka surprisingly didn't waste any time. He started reading out teams and stating that some are still active.

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki..."

His ears perked up.

"... Hinata Yuhi..."

Silence seemed forever until the both of them stood up and cheered. Iruka quickly silenced the pair. They bowed and simultenously said

"**GOMENASAI!**"

The class giggled remembering something similar on their first day.

"... And Shikamaru Nara. Naruto is Top shinobi, Hinata is top kunoichi and Shikamaru is dead last. Your Sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

"Team 8 will consist of a four man squad. Ame Mishima, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai."

All heads turned towards Hinata who sweatdropped.

"Team 9 is still on active duty, this brings me to Team 10 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

Everyone wasn't too happy with their squads except for Team 7. But they were too excited to do real ninja things that they didn't care who they were with.

"Your Jonin senseis will be with you shortly. Good Luck in the world, my honourable students!"

"**HAAIIIII!**" The newly appointed genins shouted.

Iruka left the room leaving the genins to talk amongst themselves a little bit. Until a woman with black hair, flawless skin with a mole under her bottom lip arrived. She had a nice figure and her eyes were a deep red. However she did have red puffy eyes that looked like she had been crying all night.

"I'm Kurenai Yuhi. I am Team 8's instructor." She said with a monotone voice and bowed.

Everyone looked at Hinata, seeing as she lived with such a beautiful woman.

Hinata frowned. _'Why is that always a shock? ... She looks like shit... she must have been worried about me.'_

She quickly stopped thinking and called out to her mother.

"Ano! K-Kurenai-'kaa-san. Can I talk to you?"

The woman shook her head. "Not now, Hinata. We'll talk when this is all over, just come home this time." She quickly said and guided her team out of the building."

Sakura walked up to Hinata obviously curious.

"So... what was that about?"

It didn't take long to make Hinata annoyed already.

"Sakura, leave me alone."

She didn't leave her alone.

"Oh come on, she seems like a nice woman. She has a great figure and I won't lie, so do you, do you have any tips."

Hinata grew a scowl on her face.

"If you want a fucking tip, I'll give you one. Stop dieting and eat properly. If you don't you won't have enough energy and that makes you weak if you can't train. Sasuke won't notice you that way!" She almost screamed at the pinkette.

"Wow. You may not have grown with the Hyuga. But you still act like one."

Just Hinata was about to stand up.

"Team 10! You're with me. I'm Asuma Sarutobi."

Sakura quickly shuffled away from the girl she had annoyed, and hugged Sasuke's arm who had given up trying to fight her being so clinging. Choji munched on his way down the stairs.

A twist formed in Hinata's heart when she saw how Asuma was. _'He deserves to know the truth but... It's Kurenai-'kaa-sans business.'_

Asuma waved at Hinata. "Heya, princess!"

The pupiless girl smiled and waved back and said. "Good luck with that team Asuma-'tou-san! You're gonna need it." She giggled at the face he had pulled. It screamed 'HELP ME!'.

Sakura gave Hinata one last glared and left.

The lazy Nara who hadn't say anything said what he has always said throughout the years of Academy.

"...Mendouksai..."

Naruto was sleeping soundly on the desk, she felt kind of bad she kept him up all night. But he did seem wide awake this morning.

She blushed as she remembered this morning. _'What was that feeling... it made my whole body tingle in a good way...'_

Shikamaru kept his eyes shut and asked "What are you thinking about Hinata?"

She squeaked. "N-Nothing!"

The pineapple haired boy laughed a bit. "Whatever you say, princess." Mocking what Asuma calls her.

She sighed once more, she knew she wasn't going to hear the end of that.

"Also, you have quite the potty mouth, Yuhi."

Hinata flushed crimson as she remembered her vulgar language a few minutes ago.

"A-A-Ahhh, g-gomen. I'm not usually that... ano... vulgar in my language. It's just that Sakura angers me very much so."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "I can tell. You're one of the shyest people I know with the worse language. How about that?"

She puffed out her cheeks. "Shikamaruuuu." She whined.

It was two hours later and still no sign of this Hatake Kakashi.

All three genin were asleep waiting for their sensei.

* * *

**IN HINATA'S MINSCAPE**

_Hinata woke up on a grassy field with the wind blowing. She looked around._

"_It's very pretty." The girl started to walk in any direction taking in the serene atmosphere, it was almost breath taking. As she kept walking she found herself standing in front of a cage._

_Hinata called out. "H-Hello!"_

_There was no answer._

"_This cage is huge." She noted._

_She heard shifting coming from inside the cage and she froze. Whatever it was, it was huge._

'_**It seems like my landlord paid me a visit, what can I do for you Hinata Hyuga?' **__The beast giggled._

_Hinata gasped. It was a giant wolf!_

"_A-A-A-A-A-A-Anooooo..." The bluenette was shaking at this intense feeling. This feeling of power._

'_**Child, I will not hurt you. It's the opposite of what I want. Your mother saved my life. I owe her my life but sadly she is not of anymore... however I can seek payment through you Hinata Hyuga.'**_

_Hinata nodded slowly still not wrapping her head around this situation._

"_B-By the way... I'm not a Hyuga anymore." The girl honestly had no idea why that was the first thing she said._

'_**Very well... I saw what had happened through your eyes. I am terribly sorry you've had to go through the pain that you did.'**_

_Hinata started easing up as she did not feel anything sinister coming from this magnificent beast. The giant wolf had white fur with ten tails. The tails had navy blue tips just like the it's ears. The eyes were a bright violet colour, they radiated with warmth and love._

"_Ano... you know my name but I do not know yours..."_

_The beast smiled, not sinisterly but in happiness. _

'_**You are the first person to ever ask for a name... Well my name is Luna. It is a pleasure to meet you for the first time.'**_

_Hinata had a lot of questions that was going through her head. She sat down on the grass with the wind blowing through her hair._

"_You knew of my mother? How did she meet you? How did she save you life? Why am I dreaming about you?"_

_There was a bark of laughter which rumbled the cage, the confused girl tipped her head in confusion. She didn't understand what was funny. Suddenly there was a gush of wind._

_Out came a woman walking out of the bars with a collar and chain around her neck._

_She had white hair that went down below her bottom, and she was fairly tall. Her skin was pale almost like a white sheet but it had a creamy tint to it. Her eyes were a bright violet just like Luna's eyes. Hinata eye's widened._

'_**Yes, I am still Luna. I figured it would be much better to talk this way.' **__The woman sat in front of Hinata gracefully with a pleasant smile on her face. It kind of did make her feel warm but also kinda of creeped out._

_Hinata spoke up. "L-Luna-san... why do you have a collar around your neck with a chain attached?"_

'_**It's because of the seal that I had placed on you before you was even born. Hinata-chan. I am a demon. You may know about Kurama the demon who attacked your village, right?'**_

_The girl tipped her head. "Kyubi?"_

'_**Yes, but his name is Kurama. All bijuu have names."**_

"_Bijuu?"_

_The demon in human form smiled, she was glad that the little girl was comfortable talking to her and asking questions._

'_**Yes. Bijuu are basically demons like me and Kurama. They identify us by the amount of tails we have. I have 10 whilst Kurama has 9, understand?'**_

_The girl nodded in understanding._

'_**Then there are people like you Hinata-chan. Special people that hold us tailed beast inside you. You are what you would call a Jinchuriki.'**_

"_Jinchuriki? Ano... so Kurama-san... is he inside of a Jinchuriki?"_

_Luna eyes widened, the girl was oddly deceptive._

'_**I would be lying if I said no. However I will not disclose any information about the other jinchuriki. It will come up another time.'**_

_The girl nodded, she knew that she should ask another time or the question would be answered itself sometime in the future._

"_What about my Okaa-san? Where does she fit in all this?"_

'_**I was going to die a month before when you were born. I was waiting for my death in some cave where I had hoped no one would find me. But your mother did...'**_

_A small smile graced on Luna's lips as Hinata listened intently._

'_**She asked if I needed any help and I tried to growl at her to tell her to go away, then I noticed she was pregnant with you so I decided not to be so hard. There was no way to treat the wound I had unless I was sealed into a human to regain my strength. Since I have a vast amount of chakra a grown up cannot handle it as it would overwhelm their chakra coils. This is where you come in. You were a developing baby, who's chakra coils can easily be expanded. I remember the determination in your mother's eyes as she said "You can be sealed into my unborn daughter." I was surprised as no one would really sacrifice their child for anything unless it was a dire situation. I tried to refuse your mother but she was adamant. In my human form I had touched her belly to connect my chakra into your coils and was slowly absorbed. And that's when I was sealed into you, my dear.'**_

_Hinata was slowly processing this information, her mother was really a selfless woman who she missed dearly._

"_Luna-san? Can I ask you a question?"_

'_**Before you ask, the answer is yes. You can draw on my chakra for extra power. It is also why your chakra control when you were young was so messed up. So it was a wise decision to learn at the early age you did otherwise it could have slowed down your ninja career.'**_

_Hinata nodded again in understanding, soaking up all of the details. She had remembered that Naruto was having the same problems as she did. She opened her mouth to ask but was quickly cut off._

'_**For a child... you're oddly calm about this.'**_

"_The only reason why I'm calm because I don't sense any hatred from you and if you did it's not directed towards me. I'll admit I was scared at first because of the size but it's okay now. I hope we can be friends Luna-san and maybe partner if I ask for our help."_

'_**Of course, my dear. Just ask and I'll lend. Now you need to wake up, your friends want you.'**_

_The tailed beast in her human formed gracefully stood up and walked back to the cage where she resided. Hinata stared at her departing new "friend." _

Translations:

Onegai = Please

Matte = Wait

Urusai = Shut Up

Nani = What

Hai = Yes

Ohayo = Good morning

Ano = Umm

Kawaii = Cute

Gomen/Gomenasai = Sorry

'Kaa-San/Okaa-san = Mum

'Tou-san/Otou-San = Father

Otouto = Little Brother

Arigatou = Thank You

Neechan = Big Sister

Te-Te-Te-Te = Means "ow-ow-ow-ow" Because I say that when I get hurt.

Ttebayo/Ttebane = It's just an accent they have. Hereditary.

**Jutsu:**

Suiton: Mizurappa = Waterstyle: Water Trumpet

Raiton: Kangehika = Lightningstyle: Wave of Inspiration

Genjutsu: Kanzen Shokyo = Illusionary Technique: Completely Erased

Goukakyuu No Jutsu = Firestyle: Fireball Jutsu

Kawarimi No Jutsu = Replacement Jutsu

Shunshin No Jutsu = Body Flicker Jutsu

Kiseichu Gijutsu: Shadan = Parasite Technique: Blockage

Kiseichu Gijutsu: Muchiuchi = Parasite Technique: Whiplash

Bubun Baika No Jutsu = Partial Multi-Size Jutsu

Nikudan Sensha = Human Bullet Tank

Bunshin No Jutsu = Clone Jutsu

Senbon Bunshin = Senbon Clone

Doton: Doryuheki = Earthstyle: Earth Wall

Gatsuuga = Fang Over Fang

Jiton: Awadetta Kunai = Megnetstyle: Whipping Kunai

Fuuton: Renkudan = Windstyle: Drilling Air Bullet

Kagezukami No Jutsu = Shadow Clutch Jutsu

Kagemane No Jutsu = Shadow Imitation Jutsu

Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu = Firestyle: Dragon Fire Jutsu

Katon: Housenka No Jutsu = Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu

Shintenshin No Jutsu = Mind Body Switch Jutsu

Shindenshin No Jutsu = Mind Body Transmission Jutsu

Raiton: Juho Soshiken = Lightningstyle: Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists

**(A/N: Thanks for reading chapter nine. Please don't forget about those reviews guys, I want your honest opinion so I can change what I think is a good constructive critique. I will get chapters out as fast as possible. Naturally XO. Cheerio!)**

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Reap What You Sow**

**Disclaimer: I DO ****_NOT_**** OWN NARUTO if I did I'd make it into a Hentai. I mean come on, have you seen Mei Terumi? Goooooodddaaaaammmnnn. I am a very simple man and I KNOW that no matter what age that woman is, I would gladly take it and wish myself a happy birthday even it wasn't my birthday. I am a simple man!  
**

Talking: "My Name Is Uzumaki Naruto"

Kyubi/Demon Talking: **'My Name is Kurama'**

Thoughts: _'What Is that?'_

Emphasis on A word: "What the **Hell?**"

A/N: **Let The Story Begin. This chapter was hard to do because I'm not a very emotional man and I do not know how to convery feelings on text but I've tried my best!  
**

**_Reminder_**

'_**For a child... you're oddly calm about this.'**_

"_The only reason why I'm calm because I don't sense any hatred from you and if you did it's not directed towards me. I'll admit I was scared at first because of the size but it's okay now. I hope we can be friends Luna-san and maybe partner if I ask for your help."_

'_**Of course, my dear. Just ask and I'll lend. Now you need to wake up, your friends want you.'**_

_The tailed beast in her human formed gracefully stood up and walked back to the cage where she resided. Hinata stared at her departing new "friend." _

* * *

Hinata was violently being shaken with Naruto screaming for her to wake up, she opened her eyes wide and stared at the hysterical boy.

"W-W-What's wrong?!"

"Finally 'Nata-chan! You're a real heavy sleeper, ya know?"

The girl blushed and turned her head away from him.

"Y-Y-You didn't h-h-have to shake me a-awake like that..!" She tried to sound annoyed but again it wasn't very convincing.

Naruto shot her an incredulous look with his eyebrow raised. "Really? That's your retort-ttebayo?" She folded her arms and puffed her cheeks out like she always did when she was irritated. Silence. Then Naruto's laugh filled the room, he held his tummy and fell on the floor.

"You're...you're so Kawaii sometimes, 'Na...'Nata-chan." He tried to say in between breaths.

That comment made Hinata flush a deep crimson and her eyebrow twitch, she loved him but she didn't like to be made fun of. Naruto caught onto her body language and her facial expression and promptly stopped laughing.

"...Mendouksai... can we go to meet Kakashi-sensei now?"

This got Hinata's attention and turned to look at the body who's eyes were still closed.

"Ano... he still i-isn't here yet."

"He popped in and told me and Naruto to meet up on some rooftop, while you were asleep. Me and Naruto have been trying to wake you up for a good 7 minutes now." His tone clearly annoyed about the whole situation.

"G-G-G-Gomen... ano... we should... uhh... leave then?"

The boys nodded and made their way to Kakashi.

* * *

**WITH KURENAI AND TEAM 8**

The woman took a look at her new and first genin team. So far they looked promising but she wasn't exactly happy. _'I remember that Ame Mishima girl, I remember she was quite rude. Kiba Inuzuka, just my luck to get a loud Inuzuka, why can't he be more like Hana-chan? I've also got a Yamanaka. Ino was it? I remember Hina-chan telling me about her, quite straightforward and is obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha. I'm glad I don't have him on my team. And lastly, Shino. Quiet and reserved but hopefully that won't stop him from giving input...'_

Kurenai got the kids to settle down. "Ohayo... my name is Kurenai Yuhi. You may have heard about me from my daughter Hinata-."

The genjutsu mistress was interrupted by none other Ino Yamanaka. Who is just a nosey person in general.

"How comes you're her mother but she's clearly a Hyuga?"

Kurenai pinched the bridge of her nose, she shouldn't have brought up Hinata.

"Before I talk about my relationship with Hinata let's first get to know each other? I want you to tell me your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and your future goal. For example My name is Kurenai Yuhi, I like flowers, the colour red, my family and sweet omelette. I dislike men who think they are the superior sex and parents who cannot take care of their kids. My hobbies is training, playing cards and just hanging out with friends. My goal is hopefully see all the students I've taught become great ninjas and then settle down. You next Miss Ame."

The girl in turn ran a hand through her long dark green in hair and thought for a second, and smiled.

"My name is Ame Mishima. I like finding out things about my rival as she interests me, I like training, danger and feeling myself progress. I dislike girls who throw themselves out there all for a boy.-" She shot a glare at Ino. "I also dislike... abusive parents..."

Kurenai narrowed her eyes at this.

"My hobbies are spying on my rival and my goal is surpass my rival and leave her in the dust." She finished with a strong nod.

This was amusing to the jonin. _'I wonder who is this 'rival' of hers.'_

"Alright, Kiba and the lil' pup you're up."

Kiba was of the Inuzuka clan meaning that he had the fang symbol on each cheek of his face. His skin was very tan compared to most of the people in his age group. His eyes were canine like giving an animalistic trait which would be considered intimidating. His hair was short and spiky, like Naruto's however just by looking at it, it was much more rougher. He wore a big grey hoodie that had fur on the end of his hood and sleeves, he usually had the hood covering his hair but for now it wasn't. His trousers were three quarter length which was a charcoal colour. Just like all genin he had blue sandals, also he wore his forehead protector around his forehead.

The boy gave a doggish grin happy that his sensei included Akamaru which caused a yip from said pup. "My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this little guy right here is Akamaru. I like all kinds of meat, I love playing with Akamaru, I dislike cats and I dislike being made fun because I'm an Inuzuka, my hobbies are running and watching other pups of the clan be born. My goal is to become the Alpha male of my pack!" The little white puppy gave a high pitched bark in support of his partner's goal.

Kurenai nodded respectively, he was loud but he certainly had a goal that is appraisable.

"You next, Barbie."

Ino Yamanaka had certain aspects of 'Barbie'. She had long blond hair that was put in a high pony tail with light oceanic blue eyes. Her skin was flawless which seemed to glimmer in the sun. Ino's outfit consisted mostly a deep purple that covered her chest but it showed mid-drift. Ino had bandage wrapping over her stomach so that her belly was not showing. For the lower half she had a deep purple skirt that had slits down the side for easy access to running. Just like her stomach she had bandage wrapping over her thighs to show less skin. She wore the forehead protector around her waist and wore traditional blue sandals for a genin.

Everyone snickered at this nickname, however Ino didn't find it very funny.

"...Well, my name is Ino Yamanaka. I like pressing flowers, reading about different kind of flowers outside the Land of Fire and finding out things. I dislike friends who fight over something that isn't worth fighting about..."

Everyone twitched at this and collectively thought. _'THE NERVE!'_

"My hobbies are taking a little time off and go into a nice open field to chill and read. My goal is to become a good clan head, marry a good husband who will respect me and my children."

The jonin woman smiled at this.

"Lastly, you." Pointing at Shino.

Shino had a big light grey jacket that was zipped all the way up, covering the bottom half of his face. His skin was very pale but it wasn't to the point where he looked sickly. He wore trousers that were three quarter length and it was off a dark brown colour, along with the traditional blue sandals all genin wore. He had completely black glasses that did not show his eyes which gave a mysterious look about him. He wore his forehead protector around his forehead. His hair seemed like an afro but it was just that it was un-combed and his hair spiked in various places causing it to spike up the way that it did.

"My name is... Shino Aburame. I like finding out different kinds of breed of bugs... I dislike people who kill bugs, it is likely they are scared of you more than you are scared of it... My hobbies... playing cards. My goal is to surpass my father and hopefully create a new and stronger breed of Kikaichu."

Everyone was surprised that his hobby was something so normal that didn't involve bugs.

The woman inhaled slightly and slowly exhaled. "It seems we somewhat know each other now and I hope we can all work as a team. However before we start doing the serious stuff. I'm going to put you through a test to determine whether you are ready to be a fully-fledged ninja."

Ame spoke up. "Sensei, I thought we've already proven outrselves?" Everyone nodded as if that was the question in their mind.

Kurenai smiled at this. _'Good. Not afraid to ask questions.'_

"The answer to that is simple. Any person can pull off a couple of jutsu, have some basic taijutsu but do they have what it takes to be a ninja with people they have to work with."

'_That was such a huge fucking hint Kurenai, you might as well give them the answer to this test.' _She scolded herself.

Even though the answer was obvious there were still confused faces which indicates they didn't get it but they didn't press on as it was a test and they would figure it out themselves.

"The test is all four of you facing against me, just because I'm one person do not underestimate me, got that?" They all nodded. "Good, meet me at Training Ground 3 at 10am. Don't be late and rest well. Also it would be best if you spoke amongst your teammates for tactics and strategy."

'_Another huge fucking hint.' _Kurenai saw Ame's eyes widen in realization and smiled inside. _'She's got it.'_

All of the team left but Ame which caused a raised eyebrow from the Sensei of Team 8.

"Kurenai-sensei? Can I ask you something... um... personal? On a woman-to-woman level?"

Another surprise, she hadn't expected Ame to be like this with her since their encounter a few years back. _'It's not even a day and I'm already some sort of consultant.'_

The woman nodded. "Sure. Ask me anything, don't be too shy. No one will know of this conversation we had."

This seemed to have gotten the magnet user to ease a little bit. "Can I first say that I apologise for my actions and words a few years ago. It was very rude of me, I quite like your eyes. It's pretty."

Kurenai smiled at the girl, she had seemed to mature throughout the years which she was glad for. "Apology accepted and thank you for the compliment, make sure to apologise to Hina-chan too."

With the mention of Hinata's name, the girl went from a pale cream to the cherry that was supposed to be on top. "I-I... ahem.. I already have." She averts her gaze trying to keep composure. Another damn surprise though Kurenai felt like there was something more.

'_There's something I'm missing and I can't put my finger on it.'_

"How do you know when to kiss someone, Sensei?"

Kurenai blushed slightly not having to expect that. Sure, there was a lot of topics that covered woman-to-woman and this was one of them however it was still surprising. The teacher suddenly obtained a mischievous streak and snickered.

"Ohhh, does my darling student have someone she wants to kiss?"

The little girl squirmed under the older woman's gaze trying to avoid ANY eye contact. "W-Well... I might want to... just... I don't know when it's the right time... also we're not... exactly... umm... in a relationship... and I don't want to be... if you understand that."

These damn surprises, Kurenai should be used to them by now.

"Oh! Well... I guess you should do it by hanging out with each other. Get them alone and open up to them on a personal level. You may not have any "romantic" feelings but it should be _something _for the both of you. Test the waters, it's nice to experiment with this stuff but remember you're a kunoichi and training comes first before boys. They come after, understand?"

The girl who was no longer embarrassed visibly brightened and gave the woman a hug and thanked her. She had also mentally snorted that her sensei said "boy". Ame hadn't expected her to return the hug but to her surprise she had, the greenette didn't have much affection from her family so this was definitely a new sensation. She pulled away and sheepishly smiled. "Gomen Sensei, I didn't mean to get grabby. It's just you really helped me."

"Anytime, Ame."

"Kurenai-sensei..." She started, and said woman eyed her curiously.

"Yes?"

"I couldn't help but notice... your eyes are red."

There was a look of confusion spread across her face, of course she had red eyes. It was pretty obvious.

"Oh I don't mean your literal eyeball... like your eyes are red and puffy... like you've been crying?"

Oh.

"Ahh, don't worry about it. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure? I mean... I may not be of help but I could listen? Like you said no one will hear anything about this conversation."

Kurenai blinked. This girl was the complete opposite of what she had expected to be. _'How sweet... should I? No... I haven't even told Asuma-kun about it.'_

"Alright, I will tell you about it. IF you pass that test tomorrow and AFTER I fix this problem myself before I tell anyone else about it. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Alright, go now. I've got things to do and you should find your teammates."

With a nod of confirmation the girl left the woman in her thoughts.

'_How am I going to tell you... Asuma-kun?'_

* * *

**WITH ASUMA AND TEAM 10**

"I'm Asuma Sarutobi. I'd do the traditional likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals but I am seriously not interested right now and I'll learn in future if you pass the next test."

All three genin gawked at him like had grown a second head. That just seemed rude and unprofessional.

Sasuke squinted his eyes. "What do you mean 'next test'? We've just finished tests."

"Yeah, what Sasuke-kun said!"

Asuma took out a cigarette and lit it, he had tried to hold back on the things ever since Kurenai had asked him to. He'll admit that his addiction was lessening but at times like these it was seriously needed. _'Great. I've got a stuck up Uchiha with a fan girl to top it all off. Thanks a fucking lot Otou-san for assigning me these little arseholes. The Akimichi kid seems tolerable though.'_

"Obviously, we are not stupid enough to send out genins that cannot perform properly. In the genin exams you were tested by theory, and your physicals. All that was to test if you have the potential to become a ninja. This will test how you would perform and how you can improve. If you fail, you either get sent back to the academy or just not become a ninja at all."

Sasuke widens his eyes, Sakura was shaking a little and Choji stopped eating his potato chips. The smoking jonin smirked at this.

"That got your attention, huh? Meet me in Training Ground 8 at 8am. Sharp. You three will be facing me. Quality not quantity, don't think for a second that I cannot destroy you because there are three of you."

Sasuke smirked at this, this man had no idea what he is capable of.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, boy. I know what you're thinking. 'He doesn't know what I can do.' Well news flash, buddy. You don't know what I'm capable of either AND I have more training years on you. Stop being an arrogant Uchiha."

"Hn."

Sasuke felt a little bit intimidated by this man, he admitted. He had read his mind as well as put fear into him. _'I kind of respect that. He will do good training me.'_

Sakura however had to ruin it. "Hey! Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that. He's an Uchiha!" Sasuke was about to comment that he could take care of himself but again the jonin seemed to do the talking for him and read his mind again on what he was going to say.

"Listen, girlie. With all due respect, I expect the least from you. Sasuke can take care of himself, he doesn't need a back up dancer in everything he does. I know Sasuke is an Uchiha and so does he you don't need to remind me or him or even Choji about it, understand?"

Sakura had shut up and nodded dumbly at this, her father hasn't even spoken to her like that. She felt like crying.

"Umm... Sensei? Is there some of agenda for this test we will take?" The Akimichi asked hesitantly.

Asuma smiled. _'He wasn't the most confident but he's got some common sense. I respect that.'_

"Why, yes Choji there is. However I cannot answer that for you. The three of you will need to work that out."

All three genin nodded.

"This meeting is finished." He said as he Shunshin'd in a swirl of leaves. Leaving the three genin in their thoughts about the test they are about to do.

* * *

**WITH TEAM 7 AND KAKASHI**

"We should get to know each other a little better. Like your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals. Try it."

Naruto exclaimed "You decided to be hours late and you want us to go fist?! Kakashi-sensei, you think too highly of yourself-ttebayo."

The silver hair jonin sighed. "Well... My name is Kakashi Hatake... I have many likes... I also dislike a few things... I may have a hobby and as for my goal... I've never really thought about it."

All three genin twitched at their newly appointed sensei. "All we learned was your name, Sensei." Hinata had said. The two boys nodded in agreement.

Kakashi smiled... well they thought that he smiled as his eye went into a curved line upwards.

"You first, Mr Sunshine."

Hinata giggled at this nickname, she might start to call him that while Naruto shot a glare at her saying _Don't you even dare. _Which earned another giggle. He reverted back to normal and smiled his trademark grin.

"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, gardening, spending time with 'Nata-chan and training. I dislike the amount of time I have to wait for the ramen to be cooked that is really annoying. I also dislike when people judge you without knowing you. My hobbies are training and... well training! My goal is to become the Hokage so finally everyone can start respecting me and treat me like I'm somebody! **Believe it-ttebayo**!"

"Admirable. You next, Miss Sweetcheeks."

Hinata blushed at her nickname, this time glaring at Naruto with the same type of message he relayed when he glared.

"Ano... m-my name is Hinata Yuhi. My likes are... well... cinnamon buns but also ramen. I like sleeping and pranking from time to time with 'Ruto-kun. I dislike family disregarding other family members for no apparent reason. I hate when I get cinnamon bun frosting everywhere. My hobbies is actually none of your business. But my goal is to become a strong Kunoichi hopefully gaining respect along the way of my ninja career."

'_I see. This is Kurenai's adopted daughter.' _The Cyclops nodded and was going to pick Shikamaru to speak next until Hinata spoke up again.

"I also want to fight alongside the Hokage which WILL be 'Ruto-kun."

This shocked Naruto and he looked at Hinata. _'She really believes in me. I won't let her down-ttebayo!'_

"YEAH-TTEBAYO!"

"Thank you for that input Hinata but save your love declaration when you two are alone."

This caused both of them to blush.

'_Ohhh, they both have a crush on each other. Interesting. Minato-sensei, your son may have a keeper.'_

"Yo, Nara up on Cloud 9. Your turn." This got a yawn in return.

"...Mendouksai... I was on Cloud 9 until you decided to wake me up. My name is Shikamaru Nara. I like sleeping, watching the clouds with my family and playing Shogi. I dislike being interrupted by my naps, troublesome women and chores. My hobbies are... watching clouds. My goal in the future is to marry a woman who isn't too pretty or too ugly. I want two kids preferably a boy then a girl. Then I want to watch my two children to grow up and become successful ninja and then lastly dying after my wife as I do not want to cause her pain by dying first."

Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata just stared at him. With the same thoughts. _'Why was that oddly descriptive and thought out?'_

The masked jonin decided to speak up after the heavy silence. "Now that we know each other more in depth..."

Naruto twitched. _'WE BARELY GOT KNOW YOU-TTEBAYO!'_

Kakashi saw this twitch and did his trademark eye smile. "... There is unfortunately another test. This will test you on your performance as a ninja. You three facing me. Meet me at Training ground 4 at 9am, oh and by the way. I wouldn't eat breakfast if I was you."

Naruto and Hinata paled while Shikamaru mumbled his favourite catchphrase.

"Why shouldn't we eat breakfast Kakashi-sensei?"

He smiled at the reserved girl, surprised that it was Kurenai that raised her.

"I just don't want you all to be throwing up. With that last note, you've got the information you need as of now, I'll explain the rest tomorrow. Ja ne." Just like Asuma he Shunshin'd in a swirl of leaves.

Hinata muttered "What a show off like Asuma-'tou-san."

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN THE VILLAGE**

"ACHOO!"

A man with a senbon in his mouth gave the bearded man a tissue. "That was quite the sneeze, man."

Asuma wiped his nose. "Someone is clearly talking about me."

* * *

**BACK TO TEAM 7**

Naruto asked Hinata and Shikamaru whether she would go Ichiraku with him but unfortunately she had declined saying she had to find someone. Whereas the pineapple haired genin had actually accepted his offer saying that he did not want to go home yet to finish his chores.

* * *

**WITH HINATA HER POV**

What do I do? Do I go home or do I look for Anko-neechan?

Well I'm going to pass the Dango shop if she isn't in there, then I'll go home and find her tomorrow.

I pulled the curtains of the Dango shop and I see the familiar beige trench coat but her hair wasn't in a high pony tail that she usually puts it in. I wasn't sure if I was stepping over boundaries with butting my nose in but I saw everything and I can't just leave what I saw alone, especially after Asuma-'tou-san not knowing anything.

I strolled over to where she was sitting and stole a stick of her Dango, she usually goes crazy when someone does but she always lets me get away with it. AFTER she chases me around the whole village only to kiss my forehead. However this time all she did was stiffen.

**ANKO POV**

No one dares... steal... my dango... apart from...

**BACK TO HINATA POV**

She slowly turned around I gasped a little. She looked like absolute sh... she looked like shit. I can't deny that even if the language was rather vulgar.

"Hin... a... ta?" Her voice was raspy like she had been crying ever since yesterday as well as today. I felt guilt welling up in my stomach but it still doesn't excuse of what she and Kurenai-'kaa-san did.

"Anko-neechan, I need to talk to you but I won't do it here." I said tugging on her sleeve to gesture her to leave the place. She reluctantly left with me knowing what I wanted to talk about. We were strolling through the streets of Konoha, I could feel her overwhelming depression from here and it was suffocating.

"Anko-neechan... why did... ano... why did that happen?" I said no above a whisper so I didn't hurt Anko-neechan by asking but I still saw her visibly flinch.

"Hinata... I don't... expect you to understand..."

I had expected this answer but I was determined to get to the bottom of this. "Maybe I won't but you'll never know. If I didn't want to try and understand I wouldn't be talking to you..."

The only reason why I wanted to see Anko-neechan first was because... she had been the... "instigator" I should say. But I'm not entirely pinning the blame on her because it seemed Kurenai-'kaa-san seemed into it.

I shook my head trying to get rid of the memories creeping up in my brain. I didn't want to relive THAT moment anytime soon.

"I wouldn't exactly call it love but... me and 'Nai-chan were intimate with each other. Before Asuma."

This got a short gasp from me. I hadn't expected that but anything was possible in the Leaf it seems. I tried to urge her to continue. "Go on... I'm not judging." As I said this I saw her relax but only a little which I am glad for anyways. It was a start.

"When we stopped being intimate with each other, I did miss her. Not because I... 'loved' her. I just missed the feeling. Over the years I had a... sorry kid if I'm being to graphic but I had a built up desire for Kurenai. It was getting out of control. I tried pushing her away that night... but she didn't understand why and... I just lost self control..."

I frowned it seemed genuine and somewhat innocent but that sounded a little bit rapey. Not that she would say it out loud.

"I should take full responsibility for this, I plan to tell Asuma about it and how Kurenai had no say."

I frowned even more. It takes two to tango.

"Anko-neechan, I know what I saw that night. Kurenai-'kaa-san wasn't going to stop you any time soon... ano... if anything she was enjoying as much as I didn't want to... umm... say."

She stopped in her tracks as if was some sort of realisation. She stared at me for a few moments which was unnerving, what was she thinking in that head of hers?

"I know that Hinata. I'm trying to save her relationship, even if she was enjoying it, I was the one that instigated it. If I didn't none of this would have happened."

I couldn't fault her argument.

"I still think you both have an equal part in this, Kurenai-'kaa-san is a ninja for Hokage's sake! If she didn't want you to continue she would have headbutted you or used genjutsu to slip away... ano... I don't mean to pry my nose in... but it's been bugging me and I just wanted to know how it started..."

Anko sighed at me showing that she was not going to try and convince me otherwise. I continued on.

"I am a bit... angry at you both because Asuma-'tou-san is so nice... and I am also disappointed... you both should know better to give into these temptations... but we're human sometimes we make mistakes... ano... hopefully all with be forgiven and forgotten. I hope it will."

Anko smiled coming out of her depression. I'm glad I helped.

* * *

**WITH KURENAI **

The woman was pacing up and down her house thinking of how she talk to Asuma about what happened with Anko. If only she was strong enough to not give into her ex lover's "charm". All of her nervous tics were coming out, like biting her nails, twirling her hair and muttering to herself. She had told Asuma that she had wanted to talk to him about something important and he was about to arrive any minute. She took deep breaths to calm herself down, which wasn't really helping much but it was something that distracted her nervous tics.

Three knocks and a ping.

She stiffened. _'He's here...'_

She made her way to the door slowly opening it. She saw Asuma with a giant smile and her heart dropped. _'I'm such a dumbass.' _She had welcomed him inside and told him to take a seat. He had noticed her behaviour and listened to her instructions, he was worried. He had never saw Kurenai like this unless she's done something wrong.

'_What did she do?' _He pondered.

"A-A-Asuma-kun... I have something to tell you... and you're not going to like it..." She trailed off trying to find her words.

He smiled to reassure her. "Surely it's not that bad, 'Ren-chan."

Her heart twisted in painful ways, as it felt like it was being rammed with a chainsaw.

"Asuma..." She started to tear up. She didn't know why she was crying, she was the one that had messed up.

"Hey, hey, hey. Kurenai, baby. I've got you." He said and wrapped his arms around her with a comforting embrace. Little did he know that he was only making it worse for her, the guilt was swallowing her and spitting her out again, just to put her back in and chew. She pushed Asuma away and she stopped up with tear filled eyes and stared at him. It was now or ever.

"Asuma, I've made a huge huge mistake. Where I knew what I was doing and I feel like shit. You're really are a great guy, I do love you. I really do love you but that's compromised because of what I've done..."

Asuma's eyes started to widen in realisation, he knew where this was going. He clenched his fist and continued to listen to what she was saying.

"...I... I... I did something with someone... intimately... and..." She started to fidget, choking back tears. She needed to get this over and done with but seeing the heart broken look on his face made it extremely hard. She avoided his piercing gaze.

"Asuma... it wasn't full blown sex... not that it makes a difference... I was caught before things get escalated by Hinata..."

Asuma kept clenching and unclenching his fist. "Who was it Kurenai?" He said in a low shallow breath.

She inhaled slowly she didn't like his tone of voice but she had to tell the truth. The complete truth. "It was Anko-chan..." She squeezed her eyes shut not witnessing his reaction. At first there was silence and slight shuffling.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Asuma was trying to light his cigarette but he was shaking too much. All he said was. "Oh, I see."

There was an uncomfortable silence, and it felt disgusting for the both of them. Kurenai had rubbed her arm constantly as if she was trying to rub the guilt off and that it was also another nervous tic. She was surprised to hear him speak up and ask her how it happened. She didn't know whether to be relieved he reacted this way or scared. Anyone who was usually calm about these situations is a bomb waiting to go off.

"A-Alright..."

She eyed him nervously with some curiosity.

"After you left for your mission yesterday... and after Hinata and Naruto going to get Ramen... Anko-chan... she had become cold and distant like she does sometimes..."

He nodded showing her that she had his full attention taking in all the details.

"...I was obviously concerned... so I asked her what was wrong... and she said it was nothing but it was uncharacteristically cold. It had not been the first time... she's done that... so I complained that she always does that, pushing me away like that... and she told me it was for a good reason. I didn't understand what she meant, but she seemed so angry. I got angry back because I was her best friend and she wouldn't tell me things that bothered her. I then remember her pinning me against the wall saying that I wasn't listening to her... then... umm... she started to kiss me...umm... do you want me to go on?"

He thought for a second. "Just keep it brief."

"Okay... well she got touchy and had her hands in my pants... then Hinata had walked in. Stopping any further action... she ran upstairs to get her and Naruto's wallets and left again without saying anything... I got mad at Anko and told her to leave... and that was it."

He was silent for a second.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Kurenai blushed with wide eyed. Did he really just ask that?

"You're not serious."

"I'm serious."

"...Yes..." She sighed that she had to shamefully admit it.

"I see." He said rather quietly.

There another gruesome silence in the room. She begged him to say something, anything.

"Kurenai."

She looked up after staring down at her feet for what seemed to be an enternity.

"Hai?"

"It... didn't mean anything to you right?"

She thought for a second.

"Well... I'll be honest...I missed her touch but other than that nothing else. I don't really have a romantic attachment to Anko-chan other than we're best friends... and that we used to... yeah..."

"I see."

Those two words hung in the air, as their was another brutal silence. Kurenai could swear it was physically strangling her. She saw Asuma about to get up and she took a step back not knowing his intention, it wasn't that she feared him of hitting her but it was just that she was scared of being to close to him. He walked over to her with obvious sadness filled in his eyes, he leaned towards her and kissed her cheek.

"Give me some time to think, Kurenai."

And with that he left. He left her standing there holding her cheek and she felt fresh warm tears slide down her face. _'Asuma-kun...'_

It had been hours ever since she confessed to Asuma about her short affair, it really hurt. But the pain was replaced with worry as her daughter had not come home yet, she was hoping she would come back tonight, she really needed a hug even if she was in the wrong.

As if on cue her adopted daughter walked through the door and called out her name.

"K-Kurenai-'kaa-san?"

"I'm upstairs!"

Hinata took off her sandals and made her way upstairs to confront her mother. She had wanted to know her side of the story or at least everything on her side. She went into Kurenai's room which was dark, saw her sitting in the darkness and heard her sniffling.

"Are...are you okay?"

"I don't know." The woman answered truthfully.

Hinata didn't like Kurenai sad however just like she had thought about Anko, her mother was no saint in this situation. She still walked over and wrapped her arms around the crying woman's head as she was still standing up and held her in a tight embrace. Kurenai didn't waste no time and tightened the embrace with her own arms crying into Hinata's top. It did pain Hinata to see her adoptive mother this way and tightened the grip on her head, it was only natural to feel pain if she was but she still needed answers.

"Kurenai-'kaa-san... you allowed Anko-neechan to do that right?"

Hinata got a nod in response.

"A-A-Ano... you... umm... uhh... enjoyed it right?"

The girl had felt the woman stiffen but nodded her head nonetheless.

"I-I-I-If you d-don't mind me... a-a-ano... asking... why did... you l-l-let it go on?"

Hinata felt Kurenai clench the side of her jacket and pulled as the woman slowly looked up. Lavender tinted pearl orbs meeting wet and glossy ruby ones.

"I... missed her touch..."

The girl nodded as she understood.

"Yes... Anko-neechan told me about... your past relationship."

Kurenai tilted her head. "You went to see Anko-neechan? Is... is she okay?"

"I went to see her... to get... a grasp on... ano... the situation... as bizarre as it is and umm..." She trailed off not knowing how to answer the second question. She remembered seeing Anko's empty stare and painfully puffy eyes, though she seemed a little better when they departed.

"She's not better than you Kurenai-'kaa-san... she looked... really bad." The genin said as she bit her lip, not liking the situation at all.

Kurenai only buried her face back into Hinata's body appreciating the comfort from her daughter.

"Have you told Asuma-'tou-san?"

She felt a nod and heard Kurenai speak however not looking up this time.

"I told him a few hours before you got home... I broke his heart... he said needed time to think..."

Hinata exhaled slowly, in all honesty she was quite relieved of that reaction. _'I'm glad he didn't go on a rampage.'_

'**Hinata-chan, maybe it's best to drop the subject now.'**

Hinata had heard the voice rumble in her head, she took her companions advice and decided not to go further. The girl had said she was going to get changed for bed and promptly left her mother to await her return. She had felt the coldness of Kurenai's tears on her shirt which caused Hinata to tear up a little. She quickly wiped her eyes and joined Kurenai who was laying down on the bed already curled up. The genin worried for her mother's mental state severely as she was not used to seeing or has never saw Kurenai this sad before. She slowly crawled into bed behind Kurenai and wrapped her arms around her letting her know she was there.

"I love you, Kurenai-'kaa-san." The older woman sniffled.

"I-I love you too, Hina-chan."

Hinata could feel her mother's erratic breaths lessen and sighed in relief, she was glad she gotten to sleep. She drifted off to sleep not long after.

.

Translations:

Onegai = Please

Matte = Wait

Urusai = Shut Up

Nani = What

Mendouksai = Troublesome/What a bother.

Hai = Yes

Ohayo = Good morning

Ano = Umm

Kawaii = Cute

Gomen/Gomenasai = Sorry

'Kaa-San/Okaa-san = Mum

'Tou-san/Otou-San = Father

Otouto = Little Brother

Arigatou = Thank You

Neechan = Big Sister

Te-Te-Te-Te = Means "ow-ow-ow-ow" Because I say that when I get hurt.

Ttebayo/Ttebane = It's just an accent they have. Hereditary.

**Jutsu:**

Suiton: Mizurappa = Waterstyle: Water Trumpet

Raiton: Kangehika = Lightningstyle: Wave of Inspiration

Genjutsu: Kanzen Shokyo = Illusionary Technique: Completely Erased

Goukakyuu No Jutsu = Firestyle: Fireball Jutsu

Kawarimi No Jutsu = Replacement Jutsu

Shunshin No Jutsu = Body Flicker Jutsu

Kiseichu Gijutsu: Shadan = Parasite Technique: Blockage

Kiseichu Gijutsu: Muchiuchi = Parasite Technique: Whiplash

Bubun Baika No Jutsu = Partial Multi-Size Jutsu

Nikudan Sensha = Human Bullet Tank

Bunshin No Jutsu = Clone Jutsu

Senbon Bunshin = Senbon Clone

Doton: Doryuheki = Earthstyle: Earth Wall

Gatsuuga = Fang Over Fang

Jiton: Awadetta Kunai = Megnetstyle: Whipping Kunai

Fuuton: Renkudan = Windstyle: Drilling Air Bullet

Kagezukami No Jutsu = Shadow Clutch Jutsu

Kagemane No Jutsu = Shadow Imitation Jutsu

Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu = Firestyle: Dragon Fire Jutsu

Katon: Housenka No Jutsu = Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu

Shintenshin No Jutsu = Mind Body Switch Jutsu

Shindenshin No Jutsu = Mind Body Transmission Jutsu

Raiton: Juho Soshiken = Lightningstyle: Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists

**(A/N: Thanks for reading chapter ten. I wonder who Ame wants to kiss! What will happen to Kurenai and Asuma's relationship? What will happen if Anko and Asuma confront each other? Please don't forget about those reviews guys, I want your honest opinion so I can change what I think is a good constructive critique. I will get chapters out as fast as possible. Naturally XO. Cheerio!)**

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Reap What You Sow**

**Disclaimer: I DO ****_NOT_**** OWN NARUTO to my disappointment.  
**

Talking: "My Name Is Uzumaki Naruto"

Kyubi/Demon Talking: **'My Name is Kurama'**

Thoughts: _'What Is that?'_

Emphasis on A word: "What the **Hell?**"

A/N: **Let The Story Begin. This one is kind of fucked up guys, I'll be honest. Brace yourselves. This is not a happy fun times chapter as you will get a clue of Kurenai's family and how Ame's family's been treating her. It is slightly depressing and I wanted to let you know whoever goes through abuse by their family, that you're special. You may not think it but you are, and don't forget that.  
**

**_Reminder_**

"_I love you, Kurenai-'kaa-san." The older woman sniffled._

"_I-I love you too, Hina-chan."_

_Hinata could feel her mother's erratic breaths lessen and sighed in relief, she was glad she gotten to sleep. She drifted off to sleep not long after._

* * *

Anko opened her eyes groggily, letting her eyes adjust to the sunlight. She grimaced slightly at the shock of pain to her head, and she rolled over to avoid contact with the light from the beaming sun. She closed her eyes again to try and get some sleep but she felt like there was a presence with her so she opened her eyes again to be greeted with a well toned back. It had some scars that would probably have been painful when it had been inflicted. However, she did notice that _her _scratching was overlapping these scars. She looked upwards to look at his hair, it was dark brown it came past his ears indicating that it was long. She just couldn't recognize who he was. _'This is what I get for drowning my sorrows in sake. One night stands my favourite.' _She had thought sarcastically, speaking of the one night stand itself she felt a familiar soreness in between her legs, she chuckled dryly to herself. _'That's a good sign.' _She stiffened as the man rolled over to face her way but was still asleep, her eyes widened ever so slowly not believing who this man was. She couldn't be here any longer so she slipped out of bed slowly not trying to wake him up, gathered her clothes and promptly left.

She wondered through the streets of Konoha gripping her head. _'I fucking destroyed myself last night.'_

"Anko?"

She looked up to see none other than Kakashi Hatake. _'Great. Just my rotten ass snake luck.'_

Trying to look as clean and unsuspicious as possible she gave her cheeky grin and greeted her fellow ninja.

"Kakashi! It's nice to see you, how are you? Good? Okay bye." She tried to walk pass him as quickly as possible but his hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled right back into the conversation they had not yet had.

"What's wrong Anko? You seem tense about something or... you're tying to hide something? What have you done?"

She could feel it. His one eye reading everything in her body language, facial expressions and probably her mind. She tried to act as normal as possible but she doesn't know how to act her normal.

"Noooooothing, don't you have a team to meet?" She heard him sigh.

"Anko. Don't change the subject. Perhaps you want to chat this over with a drink later? Not a date, as friends."

She rolled her eyes, as if she wanted to date the one eyed porn freak. "No, kami, no. No drinks. But I suppose I could tell you later on."

He gave his trademark one eye smile. "I will see you then..."

She sighed in relief she just wanted to get home and have a shower, then slip back into bed in the comfort of her own home.

"... By the way Anko... those are some **very dark** bruises on your neck." With that he Shunshin'd into a swirl of leaves. Her face paled and she quickly ran home not caring about looking suspicious anymore.

* * *

Kurenai had awoken to a familiar comforting warmth behind her and she smiled slightly. _'She's such a good girl, Naruto you better treat her right I will...' _That thought never finished as she heard the murmurs coming from her daughter. It sounded like it was filled with pain, confusion and fear.

"...W-Why can I move... 'Kaa-san... don't hurt her..."

Immediately the woman tried to wake up the girl from her nightmare, she did not want her to relive it. She shook her slightly. "Hina-chan, wake up." It didn't do much, and she sighed. "You are such a heavy sleeper and that isn't good Hina-chan." With a few more attempts... twenty five... the girl had finally woken from her slumber.

"Huuuh.. whasamatta?" She said sleepily.

"Honey, it's 6am it's time to get up." She smirked knowing that Hinata was definitely not an early bird in fact if you let her she could sleep through a whole day. Hearing Hinata groan in complaint put a frown on her face.

"Hinata. It's not something you can decide."

The blankets were flipped over by a now angry twelve year old. "Kurenai-'kaa-san I swear to Hokage I might just slit your throat one day."

The crimson eyed woman snickered at that very empty threat, it's known for the girl to make threats when she was annoyed it's more amusing when you know that same girl could be like a little kitten.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And you're going to liquefy my bones and drink it, that about right Hina-chan?"

"Very." Hinata huffed and stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Kurenai shook her head. _'Temper. Temper. I fear for anyone who is an enemy and sets her off. It's honestly game over for them.' _She giggled at her thoughts and went down stairs to make breakfast. She didn't want to even think about the events that occurred yesterday, she had a team to meet and they are not as dumb as people led her to believe. They're kids but very perceptive ones at that. Like Ame. _'I'm STILL wondering who her rival is. It's interesting. Maybe I should ask Hina-chan about it to see if she knows anything.' _With that final thought she started breakfast humming a tune to herself. At times like these she thought of herself as a real domesticated woman, and she laughed to herself. _'If only anyone would know of my family...' _She frowned. Her family. She's never really spoken about them to anyone, she may have briefly spoke about it to Anko but not in incredible detail.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" a little girl shouted with piercing red eyes glimmering with excitement._

"_Yes Kurenai?" This woman was older but not too old. Her red eyes were darker filled with more experience that the younger girl._

"_I made a picture! Look see!" Little Kurenai held up a piece of paper which was supposed to be her family._

"_This looks..." Kurenai leaned in waiting for the praise._

"_...appalling. Your little brother could probably do better and he's 5."_

_Kurenai's head dropped dejectedly. As if on cue her little brother had walked in with a knife in hand and blood all over him. She covered her mouth in horror._

"_Keiji-kun! W-What happened?" Kurenai practically screamed._

"_I was playing with the cat!"_

_She hadn't noticed what was in his other hand, she paled even more so than she had. He slowly raised the decapitated cat that was obviously dead._

_The mother chuckled "Ahhh, he's going to become a fine clan head one day. I'm proud of you Keiji-chan!"_

_The little boy blushed with his blood splattered face and smiled a toothy grin. "I'm glad to have made you proud Okaa-san." He looked at the cat with interested eyes. "Blood is so pretttyyyyy..." He paused as he saw the head was coming off so he grabbed the head with one hand and kept his other hand on the body and pulled. His face contorted with struggle and then the head separated from the body. He dropped it on the floor as if it was a toy that he wasn't interested in anymore. He rubbed his onyx colour hair with his bloody hands, the blood acting like highlights. He picked up the knife and looked at Kurenai with an innocent smile._

"_Onee-chan, do you want to play with me?"_

**FLASHBACK END**

Kurenai shuddered at the memory. _'My family were savages.' _It wasn't a personal opinion, it was a plain fact. She resumed breakfast forgetting her whole purpose of being in the kitchen. After she finished making breakfast she sat down at the table and started not waiting for Hinata. She had not eaten since yesterday and she was starving. Kurenai heard not so gentle footsteps down the stairs. _'She's still pissed.' _Hinata had appeared in only her towel with her hair still wet. _'Definitely pissed. She wouldn't have the guts to come down stares in only a towel.' _With an angry scrape of her chair the genin sat down in silence not daring to look at Kurenai. The older woman had observed the girl, she was definitely more _womanly _for her age she noted. She remembered about asking Hinata about Ame's rival and if she knew anything.

"Hina-chan?"

"What?"

Kurenai twitched at the younger girl's tone.

"Do you know anything about Ame Mishima's rival?" Proceeding to take a sip of her orange juice.

The still very annoying towel clad girl looked up from her food. "Yeah, it's me."

This caused Kurenai to choke on her orange juice.

"Y-You!?"

Hinata frowned. "Is that a problem?"

"Well... no. It's just shocking. She speaks highly of you." And with just that sentence it had, erased all of Hinata's anger.

"R-Really? Ano... we're not friends though."

"Why not?" Kurenai raised her eyebrow.

"Why should we?" Hinata shot back.

"..."

"..."

"You're a smart ass sometimes, Hina-chan."

"Thanks." The girl had reverted to asshole mode again. The older woman sighed. _'Teenagers. Well almost. Maybe I should get revenge by having 'The Talk.' Oh, yes I am doing that.'_

"Hina-chan, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"... Hai?" She said after she finished swallowing her toast.

"You're getting older which means you're becoming a young woman now, and because of that you need to know a few things. Are you following me?"

Hinata stared at Kurenai not seeming to process what she was meaning, she stared into the red eyes who needed confirmation that she could go on. Kurenai saw Hinata staring intensely at her, physically hearing gears turning in her head. A familiar red stain arose on her creamy cheeks.

"...Oh. K-Kurenai-'kaa-san, I already know it."

"Elaborate what "it" is."

"A-A-Ano... r-r-reproduction a-and... stuff... uhh... the cycle... umm... I-I-I-I think that's it..."

Kurenai closed her eyes and sighed, keeping her eyes closed she began explaining what she meant.

"Those are just the tip of the ice berg, honey. I've told you how babies are made, but sexual intercourse doesn't always have to lead to babi..." She opened her eyes mid-explanation.

Hinata had already left upstairs to change.

'_Maybe I'll catch her later.'_

* * *

**LATER THAT MORNING AT 8AM**

Sasuke, Sakura and Choji were waiting for their sensei to arrive, all of them were too tired to say anything to each other so they sat in a comfortable silence. Even Choji were too tired to eat a packet of his favourite chips.

"Good! You all made it."

None of the genin replied and they just stared up at him lazily probably not even hearing what he had said. Asuma chuckled to himself _'Maybe the time was a little bit too early.'_

"We're not going to start straight away, I wanted to take you all out for breakfast my treat. This time I will get to know you three a lot better, how does that sound?"

This time all three managed to wake up almost instantly and nodded their heads vigorously. Surprising that Sasuke was involved in this much movement. Asuma lit his cancer stick and led them to a breakfast house.

* * *

**AT 9AM TRAINING GROUND 4**

Naruto's stomach growled. He held stomach and contorted his face in discomfort, he and Shikamaru got there early. Shikamaru was early because he wanted to get away from his mother as soon as possible before she complained about anything. Naruto was early simply because he was excited and anxious at what this test was, he had hoped Hinata got there just as early as him but to his disappointment she wasn't. In fact she was quite late, it was 9:30.

"Ne, ne. Shikamaru?"

A long sigh was heard from behind him. "What Naruto?"

"Why isn't 'Nata-chan here yet?"

"I don't know where your girlfriend is, Naruto."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND-TTEBAYO." He had shouted back red faced.

The lazy genin shrugged and smirked. "Could have fooled me. To help ease your thoughts Hinata is probably late because she either overslept or maybe someone is keeping her back. OR what I personally think is that she had noticed that Kakashi took so long the first time, why should this time be any different? She knows he wouldn't be here on time."

The annoyed genin blinked at Shikamaru's well thought out explanation, it was indeed true that Anko or Kurenai could have held her back or the fact that she's a heavy sleeper could determine that she had not woken up early enough making her late. It was also true that Kakashi had been four hours late to meet them that it was a possibility that he wouldn't arrive. "Wow, Shikamaru. How are you deadlast?"

The boy in question raised his eyebrow. "How are you top shinobi?"

"Whaddaya mean?" Naruto shot back offended.

"Naruto, your intellect sucks. In class you couldn't even answer the simplest questions, you looked like you were in turmoil. Your physical aspect may be good but your theoretical side isn't strong. Unless you are a great liar, I don't think you are that smart, no offense. It's either you cheated or maybe it was a fluke. Who knows?" Shikamaru yawned as he finished his explanation on questioning Naruto's intellect.

Naruto had stayed silent, he had remembered a voice helping him in the first part of the genin exams. The fact that Shikamaru had narrowed it down like that, was it considered cheating since it wasn't his own thinking or maybe it was his thinking and it was a smart piece of his brain finally unlocking. Naruto was definitely certain of one thing though.

"I'm not sure how I am top shinobi but I do know that I tried my hardest to be on the same team as 'Nata-chan."

"...Mendouksai... speaking of devil..."

Hinata was walking up to the two boys with a gentle smile on her face. Her hair was back in a messy bun with her forehead protector over her forehead.

"Ohayo! 'Ruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun."

"Hiya 'Nata-chan."

"Yo."

Hinata frowned looking around seeing no sensei still. "He's still not here? Here I thought I took my sweet time." Naruto's jaw dropped and looked at Shikamaru who just smirked in return.

"Told ya."

Naruto's stomach growled again and he sighed.

"I'm really hungry-ttebayo..."

"You didn't eat breakfast, 'Ruto-kun?" Hinata question.

"No, Kakashi-sensei said to not at breakfast!"

Hinata could only shake her head. "'Ruto-kun, no ninja goes on a mission on an empty stomach obviously he wanted you to suffer in something in the future. Ano... I made... a umm... bento if you want it?"

"REALLY 'NATA-CHAN?"

Hinata took a step back at his outburst and smiled a toothy grin at him, Naruto stared at her it was rare seeing her smile like that and it made his heart flutter.

"Of course." She took off her backpack and unzipped it, and pulled a box. Naruto's mouth was already watering, his drool quickly turned into a waterfall when she had taken off the lid. He swayed in the spot where he was standing _'I love this girl...'_

"I hope this will help with your hunger, I'll keep my Byakugan active if Kakashi decides to come."

Naruto's eyes watered a little at this, he didn't know why but it made him so happy that she would go through all that.

"Arigatou, Hinata. I'll savour this bento if my life depends on it. Itadakimasu!"

The girl blushed at his words, sometimes Naruto would say very cute things which could make her fall in love with him even more. _'I wish I could just... __**tell **__him.'_

"This is so good... you'll make a brilliant wife someday."

After that comment, Hinata did something that she hadn't done in a long time.

She fainted.

* * *

**TEAM 8 AND KURENAI**

"I trust that you all have prepared for this test, that is about to start."

Everyone nodded their heads and a small bark from Akamaru.

Kurenai ran her hand through her jet black hair, taking in deep breaths with a smile. "**Begin.**"

As soon as the jonin said her words Kiba, and Ame were the only ones in plain sight. Kurenai shot an incredulous look thinking why they didn't go hide like their other two members.

"Why are you still here?" Kurenai asked.

Kiba and Ame looked at each other and nodded in confirmation, the Inuzuka performed a Gatsuuga catching the Genjutsu Mistress off guard thinking on her feet she performed an Illusion which acted as a barricade. Ame who seemed not to be affected by the genjutsu and ran straight through the barricade and threw a solid hitting punch at Kurenai's face. The woman stumbled backwards not daring herself to fall over, she then couldn't move her arms as she was then picked up by bugs. _'Shit. They're actually working well with each other. I'm impressed.' _Kurenai could easily get out of being immobile but she decided to humour them and let whatever plan they had thought of to work. During being immobile Ame had released Kiba from the genjutsu, this time it was Ino's turn to execute the plan, she jumped up from Kiba's back not even hearing his complaints, and performed her clan's famous jutsu. "**Shintenshi No Jutsu!**"

**KURENAI'S MINDSCAPE INO POV**

_It worked so I might as well roam around for a bit. I can't hold it for long._

_Kurenai's mindscape looks like a long hallways with doors which was probably her memories with labels. The floor was ruby red just like her eyes and the doors were wooden oak. It looks eerie but I must admit. It's got class._

_Awww, there's one called first kiss. I continued to walk through the hallway trying to find any juicy topics. There was one called affair but I'm not that petty to watch that memory, though it's really tempting. As I went deeper it started getting darker, I started getting scared. Dead flies were on the floor, and I could hear breathing at the end of the hall, surely that wasn't Kurenai because I know that once this jutsu is performed I have control over their body and mind._

_The doors were now a black wood, and they were chained up. Father told me if I ever saw this in someone it means they are trying to forget whatever happened or perhaps they are not ready to face what happened. Whatever this is, Kurenai definitely does not want to know about it as it's boarded up with lots of nails as well as chained._

_I suddenly felt myself be pulled into a room. Dead flies were literally the floor and I saw a woman who resembled Kurenai chained to the chair._

"_Come closer... I won't bite." This woman said._

_Strange._

_Father has never told me about this happening before. I didn't want to get closer her eyes where it should be were black and her iris were red like Kurenai's but darker._

"_Come here you little bitch."_

_I flinched at the language, I was about to get closer but I realised the woman was chained so I stayed where I was. Obviously she was chained for a good reason. I asked her._

"_Who are you?"_

_She replied. "I'm the real Kurenai. Please free me."_

_I shivered, it didn't even sound like Kurenai but it looked like her. I heard the chains rattle ferociously as this... whatever it was tried to escape to attack me. It terrified me so I ended the jutsu._

**END OF KURENAI'S MINDSCAPE AND POV**

Ino gasped for air when she returned to her body shivering at what just transpired inside Kurenai's mind. She shook in terror not knowing how to react, the greenette who was holding Ino's body while she was inside Kurenai's head looked down in worry. She usually didn't care for people but she and Ino really got to know each other by taking on Kurenai's advice to talk about tactics and strategies.

"Hey Ino-chan, are you okay?"

"Y-Y-Yeah... I'm f-f-fine."

"Are you sure? You're stuttering more than Hinata."

"It's j-j-j-just..." Ino took a deep breath. "That jutsu takes a lot out of me when I use it for too long."

Ame sensed that wasn't the whole truth but she decided not to press on about it, she noticed a blob of blood forming in her teammates nose.

"You got a bit of... blood coming out of your nose. You sure you're okay?"

Ino wiped her nose to inspect her blood and quickly wiped the rest of it off. "It's just the effects of the jutsu. I'm fine, don't worry about it."

Shino and Kiba saw this whole thing happen and looked at each other with the unspoken question: What the hell just happened?

The jonin stared at the Yamanaka girl wondering what she saw in her head but she decided to shake it off and let them know how they did.

"Guys, I'm proud of your performances. Do you know the purpose of the test is?"

Ame spoke up in confidence. "Teamwork!" Kurenai smiled.

"That's right. I knew you figured it out yesterday, therefore I must say...Team 8... it will be a pleasure being your sensei." She finished with a bow.

Team 8 shouted "Thank You!" Simultaneously.

* * *

**TEAM 10**

They were now all huffing and panting on the floor, with cuts and bruises. Asuma did not go easy on them like Kurenai had done.

Asuma looked at his genin with no emotion on his face. _'These brats... actually used teamwork towards the end noticing they weren't getting anywhere by themselves. Sasuke as I predicted thought his teammates slowed him down, Sakura watching Sasuke thinking he could do it by himself and Choji not having enough confidence in his abilities to attack me. But they managed to pull through as Sakura used kunai for me to block, causing Choji to punch me with his expanded hand and Sasuke using a fire jutsu as I hit the tree. It was a good tactic, be quick so I can't think of an escape. I'm impressed.'_

"I doubted you three since the moment I heard I was getting you."

All three of their hands dropped in disappointment and Sasuke having a scowl on his face.

"Sensei... I tried... WE tried our all and you still want to fail us?!"

Asuma chuckled at the feisty genin, noticing how he changed 'I' to 'We'. This was a good sign as Uchihas usually don't think about anybody but themselves.

"I never said I was failing you, I said I doubted you but you've proved me wrong. This test was about Teamwork. If you all didn't decide to work with each other towards the end you most certainly would have failed."

All three genin looked dumbfounded, the large boy spoke to understand what his sensei was saying.

"You mean... we pass... as in... we get to continue being ninja pass?"

Asuma blew out smoke. "That's right. Looks like we'll be having adventures Team 10." He finished with a smile.

* * *

**TEAM 7 **

All thee genin of Team 7 were huddled up under a tree sleeping away blissfully. They tried staying awake but they noticed that their sensei was not going to show up any time soon. Naruto's head was on Hinata's lap as he was smiling to himself, while Hinata's head was on Shikamaru's shoulder with her hair sprawled down on the lazy boy and Shikamaru was sleeping with his mouth open snoring quietly as some dribble was coming down his mouth. The silver haired jonin stared at his future team with an amused look. _'Would you look at that... I don't want to even wake them up.' _With that thought he pulled out a camera from his flak jacket. He'd always carry one if there was ever a moment he needed to capture and this was one of them

Flash.

As Naruto and Hinata grew up knowing the familiar sound and disturbance, their eyes shot open and jumped up instantly ready to argue to Kurenai or Anko about taking pictures. To their surprised it was their sensei Kakashi with his eye smile.

"You three were looking so... peaceful together I couldn't help myself. If you pass this test I'll show you the picture and print out copies. Deal?"

Not realising what was happening they nodded. Shikamaru had slowly woken up felling the warmth beside him leave, he felt cold now.

"...Mendouksai..."

Kakashi then lead them out to the middle of the field and started explaining the rules. He holds up two bells. "This is the bell test, as you can see there are two bells. Meaning if two of you get the bells one of you will be sent back to the academy."

There was a silence and a breeze of the wind.

Shikamaru raised his hand. "This is the end of the line for me then."

Hinata looked at him with confusion. "Why?"

"You and Naruto are both strong and I don't compare with that. If I were to work this out then you two would be fighting Kakashi-sensei together trying to create an opening and to distract him as much as possible, as soon as I find an opening I'd use my Kagemane No Jutsu to keep Kakashi-sensei still while you and Naruto grab the bells. It would be illogical to send either one of you to the academy as you hold so much promise."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at the clear well thought out tactic the "deadlast" had thought out. What surprised him even more was the reaction of his teammates.

"Shikamaru-kun! D-Don't sell yourself short... a-a-a-ano you thought you the plan just now meaning you're capable! Also... also... being a ninja isn't just determined by strength and power it's about... the intellect! If...if ...if we do pass this test and become a team me and 'Ruto-kun could do m-m-most of the hard hitting while you tell us the strategies... ano... also you can also train so you can back up your intellect... j-j-j-just because you don't have the power now... who's to say you won't have it in the future!" The pale eyed girl had tears in her eyes as she was talking.

Shikamaru's eyes were wide. It was true, he may have been a Nara with an IQ over 200 but deep down he was self conscious about his performance as a ninja on a whole. He looked up to Naruto who had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen Shikamaru, man. If you're going back to the Academy then so will me and Hinata-chan. The day we were called as a team was the day we became family-ttebayo. We won't go on in our ninja careers without you. And besides I need my right hand man when I become Hokage, believe it!"

The lazy genin who was seemingly now wide awake looked at Hinata and Naruto who both and determined faces. "Y...You're serious? You'd go through all that... just for me?"

"Believe it!"

"Yes, Shikamaru-kun! Even if we do get those bells, it's either we all pass or we all fail... because... because... WE'RE A TEAM, BELIEVE IT."

Shikamaru stared at Hinata stunned for a moment and so did Kakashi and Naruto. She blushed hard at their stares until Shikamaru broke first and burst out laughing with Naruto and Kakashi following. The bluenette sighed as she saw this coming, she forgot how contagious Naruto's verbal tics were but she was glad that Shikamaru was no longer sad.

"Maaan, sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you Hinata. Just I never expected it. But if you're serious then, I will work with you two until the day I die. I promise."

Hinata and Naruto nodded at their now rarely determined teammate, then they looked to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, we should start that bell test-ttebayo."

Said jonin just looked at the three genin. _'They don't even need the test now. They will all make fine shinobi.'_

"You don't need to take the test anymore as you have proven that you are worthy of becoming fully fledged ninjas."

Naruto had a look of confusion on his face. "Whaddaya mean Kakashi-sensei?"

"You pass! You three are dedicated to each other. Being in a squad must require teamwork. As Shikamaru had laid out the tactics of how you three were going to work together it was plausible, and as Shikamaru said he would go back in the expense of you two becoming ninja was also a sacrifice. ALSO the fact that you two were willing to succeed or fail with him was another trait a team needs. I'm proud to call you my team, Team 7."

It was silent for a moment before Naruto started cheering about how they passed and tackled Hinata and Shikamaru into a hug, not listening to Shikamaru's complaints. After the moment was over, Hinata had asked question of what to do now.

"Well... you're free to do whatever you like for the rest of the week. I'm going to report to Hokage-sama about how well you did in your test even though it never really started. Oh and by the way, Hinata"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei?"

"When you see Kurenai-san tell her I said Hello and that we should catch up sometime."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "I will."

The masked ninja smiled his favourite eye smile and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto was still ecstatic about passing the test that didn't even happen. He stopped cheering and looked at Shikamaru and Hinata with a dead serious look.

"You two... do you perhaps... want to go get some ramen?" He said in a shallow voice which caused Hinata to giggle at him being serious over ramen.

"Sure, 'Ruto-kun."

"...Mendouksai... Sure I'll come."

Naruto jumped in the air yelling "**YATTA!**"

* * *

**HOKAGE'S OFFICE.**

Hiruzen stroked his stiff sharp beard. "Asuma, may you tell me of your teams performance today."

Asuma stepped forward, not daring to look at Kurenai beside him. "Team 10 was possibly the worse team ever in Konoha history. Their communication was all wrong, they didn't include everyone, and it just wasn't very good overall. However, towards the end they managed to all talk to each other noticing that they were not going to take me down if it was only one of them. When they had collaborated their ideas it was proved to be a great improvement as I had limit routes to take. Therefore, I conclude that they will do great in the future." He finished with a bow and stepped back into place.

The old Hokage smiled at this and nodded towards Kurenai for her to relay her team's performance.

"Team 8's teamwork was surprising to say the least. I was worried about their dynamics as a team as they were all so different in personality but it seems they were coming up with strategies the day before to utilise against me, this shows that if they were assigned a mission they were take precautions before they set to complete said mission. Their plan did catch me off guard and their plan did have some holes in it however it was enough for it to be proven that they had an idea of how these squads work. Therefore, I conclude that Team 8 will be successful."

Hiruzen's smiled widened even more and then lastly turned to Kakashi.

"Well... the genin Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Yuhi and Naruto Uzumaki... is certainly interesting. I did not even have to do the bell test as they had already had all the traits for succeeding it. Shikamaru had offered to go back to the academy as he saw that Naruto and Hinata were more physically capable of being potential ninjas, then Hinata saw that they needed his intellect to help them with tactics pointing out why they needed him, then Naruto had told him that if he was going to be failed then they will all fail. It was a great moment, there is so much promise for this team, and I am already proud to call them mine."

Hiruzen now was smiling with teeth as he finished hearing the performances of all the teams. "I am glad the teams have worked out this way, and I entrust you to take care of the future generation of Konoha."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" They said bowed and said simultaneously.

* * *

**IICHIRAKU'S**

Surprisingly, all teams were at Ichiraku's much to Naruto's disappointment. He wanted to be alone with his team and bond like a family. Upon arriving they had all greeted each other and their was no arguments brewing which was surprising. However it didn't last long.

"We didn't even have to take the test, we showed Kakashi-sensei how close we are as a team already-ttebayo."

"That's a good thing because you probably wouldn't even land a hit on your sensei, Usurantonkachi." Sasuke said smugly.

"What was that, **Teme?!**" The whisker face genin shot back.

Ame rolled her eyes at Sasuke. "Don't be a dick, Sasuke."

"Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura interjected.

Hinata was silently bristling at what Sasuke said, her dislike for him had grown even stronger as he was showing no improvements of becoming a better person, which was sad because they used to be best friends.

Shikamaru sighed everything was going so well until Sasuke had opened his mouth. His eyebrows furrowed. _'What I don't get is why he's such an asshole to Naruto. I'm starting to think it's not because of skill.' _After that thought he looked at Hinata who was using every ounce of her strength not to make the situation worse. _'Her and Sasuke must of been close once upon a time as Hinata had accidently let a nickname slip. Sassy-chan... to think he allowed her to call him that is hilarious and creepy.'_

"Want to take this outside, Dobe?"

"With pleasure, Teme."

"No!" Hinata finally interjected. "If any one of you two swing at each other I will... and I mean **I will **hurt you both in unimaginable ways as it all includes your family jewels and Jyuuken. I don't give a f... I don't care which one of you it is either!" She huffed.

Both of the boys paled with the mention of their manhood and Jyuuken together in one sentence. They shivered at the unspeakable pain that had not even been set upon them. All the boys who heard this also cringed at the threat that was not even directed at them.

This however caused Ame to applaud Hinata. "Wow I didn't know you had it in you, Bright eyes."

Hinata blushed in turn forgetting where she was and forgetting to keep her temper in check. She hated losing control of her anger and it was getting much worse as she grew up and she hopes that she will not act like Sakura.

"B-Be quiet, heartless."

After the small spat all of the teams were nice to each other, and getting to know one another as they were too childish to so in the past. Ame had been quiet sneaking glances at Hinata who was occupied talking to Kiba and Shino. _'I have to do this.'_ With that though she got up from her seat and walked to where Hinata was. "Bright eyes."

Hinata turned around to Ame staring at her intently which was slightly unnerving. "Heartless?"

Ame cringed at that nickname, she hated it. She wasn't completely heartless it's just that she doesn't care about a lot of things. "I was wondering... can we bounce out of this place, alone I mean."

Confusion spread on the ex Hyugas face. "Why?"

The greenette in turn groaned. "Just. Can we go or not?"

As sceptical as Hinata she reluctantly agreed and left with Ame.

Naruto saw this and wondered about it. "Hey guys, I know it's not me who noticed that, right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, it was weird seeing the two girls that had disliked each other from the very beginning of the academy venture off together by themselves seemingly no bad blood between then. Ino sighed _'I wish I could hang out with Hinata-chan more.'_

Similarly Sakura had though the same. _'I wish I could hang out with Ame-chan more.'_

* * *

**WITH AME AND HINATA **

"Okay, what's this all about Ame?"

The girl in question had stiffened. "Just... I want to get to know you, okay?"

Hinata smiled. "That's all you had to say. But why though, we're rivals."

Ame had to try and think of an answer that didn't sound too weird. "I enjoy a good bit of smack talk, okay? And I want to know boundaries, like I said. I can be a real bitch but I don't mean to be is because I don't know... you know... what's okay to say and what's not."

Hinata's jaw dropped.

Ame looked at her weirdly. "What?"

"It's just... I call you heartless, but that was very... ano... thoughtful of you. You care."

Ame growled. "If you tell anyone about this, so help me...!"

"I won't, I won't! Our secret."

Ame smiled at this, if they wasn't rivals they would certainly be best friends or very good friends at least. Or maybe rivalry was some form of friendship that consisting of besting each other at anything they could.

"So bright eyes, is there like... anything you want to tell me that I should stay clear of?"

Hinata's lips were in a stern line as she could only think of one word. One name. _'Hyuga.' _But she couldn't say it out loud. Ame noticed her inner struggle and tried to do something to help her become more comfortable.

"Okay how about this, bright eyes. I will say mine first and then you tell me yours, that fair?"

Hinata nodded appreciating that Ame would go to such lengths to make her feel more comfortable about talking about a touching topic. The pair walked to a rather unused training ground and sat under a tree, while watching the clouds noting that it was relaxing like Shikamaru had said. Ame exhaled slowly preparing herself to tell Hinata about all her feelings about this topic that she has never revealed to anybody.

"My family..."

Hinata mentally shivered at how much they had in common with those two words.

"You know how the Mishima's are despised and they had lost nobility, right?"

"Hai, I do."

"They tend to lay low now, trying not to be noticed. Behind the walls of our compound... it's so... depressing. Kids don't even laugh and play as they are trained into the ground with lack of medical help and rest. Some kids are dying and no one knows because us Mishima's are giving birth inside the walls, and not in the hospital. Some Mishima's do give birth at the Konoha Hospital to make it look less suspicious but that's only because they are more higher up within the clan. Their children will be pampered and less likely to die during these training regimes."

"That's awful Ame... how comes..."

"I'm alive? I'm the heiress to the Mishima."

Hinata gasped. She had not known that, they had so much in common even though Hinata is not a Hyuga anymore.

"Shocking right? That doesn't mean anything though. My parents, especially my father abuses me. If I don't do something right he'll go out his way to beat me up and I'm not allowed to attack back or I'd be publically humiliated within the clan. He'd beat me in front of everyone. Remember that black eye I had in the academy? And I said I got into a fight with some older kid? That was a lie, as it was my father that had done that."

Pearl-like eyes were slowly narrowing at this information.

Ame stood up and slowly removed her shirt causing Hinata to blush slightly not preparing herself to see that but that blush was quickly diminished as she saw scars and bruises all over Ame's body.

"He... he did this to you?" She said standing up, to touch Ame's painful markings. She tried to be as gentle as possible and glided over the dark bruising of the greenette's body. Ame's breath hitched and shivered at her touch not used to someone being so gentle with her.

Ame nodded with some tears in her eyes as she tried to prevent them from falling. "I...I...I hate it... sometimes I don't even know what I did and he'd pretend I haven't done anything all day. Then he'd come into my room at night and..."

Hinata inhaled sharply, she didn't like where this was going. Ame couldn't finish her sentence and she broke down, sobbing into her hands. On instinct Hinata wrapped her arms around Ame and embraced her into a hug, and held on tight not letting go. Ame quickly returned the hug and cried into her shoulder letting up these pent up frustrations, confusion, and sadness flow out of her eyes. The bluenette could feel the wetness on her shoulder due to Ame's tears. The mentally broken girl had tried to finish what she was saying but her sobs were too strong.

"...Ame, you don't have to say anymore." Hinata said in a sombre tone.

They were in the hug for about ten minutes and Ame's sobs were dying down but she was still sniffling, Hinata's eyes closed and decided that she will speak about her family, finally addressing it after so many years. She had spoken to Kurenai about it but she had never openly cried, Kurenai questioned why and her reply was that she was young. However, that wasn't the case as she still has nightmares of that very day.

"The Hyuga... the family I was born from they are like the Mishima's too, unfortunately." Hinata started explaining without releasing the embrace with Ame, it had only tightened as she was remembering that day.

"Me and my biological 'Kaa-san were together. My... Otouto was just born after a week. It was a normal day and I was enjoying my 'Kaa-san's presence, she had given my Otouto to me which she had never done because I was too young and small so naturally something was wrong. There were Hyuga walking towards us in a too elegant manner as if they were trying to act to cover up something... I noticed that one of the clansman had a kunai and I had warned my 'Kaa-san... it was little effort as one man in a mask had came in and stabbed my 'K-K-K-Kaa-san r-r-r-repeatedly... and... and... and... her blood splattered over me and my Otouto. She had told me to run... but... but... I-I-I-I... couldn't move..."

Tears were dropping onto Ame's shoulder consecutively, as Hinata was remembering the dark event that occurred in her life.

Ame had noticed Hinata's breathing had become erratic and wondered if she should tell her to stop talking, as she was about to pull away from the hug Hinata had only brought her back in tighter embrace.

"P-P-Please don't let go..."

Ame nodded.

"After that... the Hyuga told me my father had disowned me months ago... meaning he had probably planned it... or had some sort of involvement... they had taken my Otouto, I was scared so I ran out of the compound like my life depended on it... I hid in an alleyway because I didn't know where else to go. Until a woman... a very kind hearted woman had found me and gave me a hug to help me stop crying. That's how I met Kurenai Yuhi. From then... I grew to love her like a mother but she would never replace my 'Kaa-san... and she told me she wouldn't never think of herself as a replacement."

After hearing this story Ame was angry at the Hyuga for putting Hinata through that, though one piece of information that caught Ame's attention was the fact that Hinata had a little brother.

"You have a little brother? You've never spoken about him..."

Hinata stiffened. "He's tried to talk to me... but I gave him the cold shoulder every time in the academy. As soon as he started I knew who he was but I felt guilty that I couldn't protect him... I had mustered up the courage to talk to him for once but he snapped at me and told me he hates me. He doesn't even live at the Hyuga compound as Hiashi-san had thrown him in the orphanage. He's also disowned... he gets bullied by Hanabi Hyuga."

The greenette scowled. "I hate that fucking snobby bitch Hyuga."

"She's my half sister. She's a three months younger than Hinaro therefore Hiashi-san must have had an affair while my 'Kaa-san was alive."

"That's disgusting..."

It got quiet for both of the girls who was still hugging each other until Hinata noticed that Ame was still very much half naked so she broke off the hug blushing madly.

"G-G-G-Gomen! I forgot you were... umm... you know..."

Ame raised an eyebrow at her. "I didn't know you swing that way Hinata." She said seriously.

"Sh...Shut up!" The girl retorted red with anger.

The duo had hung out with each other for the whole day and it was pretty dark, it wasn't planned but they did have so much in common and a lot to talk about.

"Won't you get in trouble for being out so late, bright eyes?"

"Probably but I'm... having fun. So I'll gladly take the consequences."

Ame blushed as she was willing to get in trouble to stay with her but she quickly shook off the hot feeling from her face.

"What about you, Ame? Won't you get into trouble with your family?" Hinata said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Not really. They just want me to come back alive. I could honestly go back tomorrow. They don't train me anymore so there's nothing for me back there to rush home to."

Hinata sighed in relief, even if they were rivals, she didn't want Ame to get beaten up over her being selfish and spending time with said girl.

"Hinata... I'm scared."

Hinata cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

"What if no man will love me because of my hideous body?"

Hinata's stomach twisted and she looked down at Ame's body. She was still shirtless and she had avoided looking but it was so bad. Old bruises and scars were trying to heal while new ones were overlapping with it. It looked terribly painful. Hinata inhaled slowly as she stood up, she grabbed Ame's hand to stand up with her as they now stood face to face.

"Ame, listen to me. One day a man will look pass your scars and see your inner beauty, as he will not care what you look like. He will love you for who you are."

Ame looked down at her feet. "Still... I'm not attractive."

"**Bullshit.**"

Ame's head looked up in surprised at Hinata's rare language choice.

"I'm sorry for that outburst but it's the truth. You're very beautiful Ame, if someone says you're not then they are blind. I may no longer carry the Hyuga name but I still have the eyes and I can very much see how beautiful you are!"

The girl covered in bruises was soaking up what Hinata had just said and happy tears filled her eyes and she smiled the first genuine smile Hinata had ever since spread across Ame's face.

"A...Ari...Ari...Arigatou!" On impulse Ame leaned forward and kissed Hinata on the lips. Time seemed to have stood still for both girls, Hinata's eyes were wide with shock. _'WH-WH-WH-WHAT'S SHE DOING?!'_

'_WHAT AM I DOING?!'_

None of them seemed to move. Ame managed to break off the kiss and stuttered out apologies while Hinata's mind drifted off elsewhere.

Something had snapped in Hinata.

Her eyes glowed bright violet which caught Ame off guard. _'What the hell?' _Ame then found herself being pushed against the tree by Hinata who had a lust filled gaze.

Hinata leaned in but just before their lips touched once more a voice had rumbled in Hinata's head.

'**Don't do it Hinata-chan! Fight the feeling, and snap out of it! Think of Naruto-san!'**

With the mention of Naruto, Hinata snapped back to reality and her eyes reverted back to normal staring into Ame's shocked metallic black ones. She had noticed that her hands were pressed against the tree as if she didn't want Ame to escape. She stepped backward.

"G-G-Gomenasai! I... I... don't know what just happened to me."

Ame let out the breath she didn't she was holding. _'That was scary...' _She looked at Hinata with concern and confusion. "Bright eyes... what the hell was that?"

"I-I-I-I-I don't know! I just... I lost control of myself and my thinking."

"Your eyes turned like a bright purple, heh you really are Bright eyes... it literally glowed! Is it some Kekkei Genkai?"

"I said I don't know, Ame!"

Ame cringed at Hinata's tone of voice. She didn't mean to irritate the girl, but she was so confused about the matter.

"Whatever it was... it was kind of scary. I mean you looked at me weirdly."

"How... how did I look at you?"

"Do you want me to be blunt.?" Ame cocked an eyebrow.

"Hai, I do."

"It was like you wanted to fuck me, Hinata."

Hinata didn't know whether to blush or pale at those words. So she did what she does best.

She fainted.

_._

Translations:

Kami = God

Teme = Bastard

Usurantonkachi = Loser

Dobe = Idiot

Onegai = Please

Matte = Wait

Urusai = Shut Up

Nani = What

Mendouksai = Troublesome/What a bother.

Hai = Yes

Ohayo = Good morning

Ano = Umm

Kawaii = Cute

Gomen/Gomenasai = Sorry

'Kaa-San/Okaa-san = Mum

'Tou-san/Otou-San = Father

Otouto = Little Brother

Arigatou = Thank You

Neechan = Big Sister

Te-Te-Te-Te = Means "ow-ow-ow-ow" Because I say that when I get hurt.

Ttebayo/Ttebane = It's just an accent they have. Hereditary.

**Jutsu:**

Suiton: Mizurappa = Waterstyle: Water Trumpet

Raiton: Kangehika = Lightningstyle: Wave of Inspiration

Genjutsu: Kanzen Shokyo = Illusionary Technique: Completely Erased

Goukakyuu No Jutsu = Firestyle: Fireball Jutsu

Kawarimi No Jutsu = Replacement Jutsu

Shunshin No Jutsu = Body Flicker Jutsu

Kiseichu Gijutsu: Shadan = Parasite Technique: Blockage

Kiseichu Gijutsu: Muchiuchi = Parasite Technique: Whiplash

Bubun Baika No Jutsu = Partial Multi-Size Jutsu

Nikudan Sensha = Human Bullet Tank

Bunshin No Jutsu = Clone Jutsu

Senbon Bunshin = Senbon Clone

Doton: Doryuheki = Earthstyle: Earth Wall

Gatsuuga = Fang Over Fang

Jiton: Awadetta Kunai = Megnetstyle: Whipping Kunai

Fuuton: Renkudan = Windstyle: Drilling Air Bullet

Kagezukami No Jutsu = Shadow Clutch Jutsu

Kagemane No Jutsu = Shadow Imitation Jutsu

Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu = Firestyle: Dragon Fire Jutsu

Katon: Housenka No Jutsu = Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu

Shintenshin No Jutsu = Mind Body Switch Jutsu

Shindenshin No Jutsu = Mind Body Transmission Jutsu

Raiton: Juho Soshiken = Lightningstyle: Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists

**(A/N: Thanks for reading chapter eleven. Please don't forget about those reviews guys, I want your honest opinion so I can change what I think is a good constructive critique. I will get chapters out as fast as possible. Naturally XO. Cheerio!)**

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Reap What You Sow**

**Disclaimer: I DO ****_NOT_**** OWN NARUTO, Kishimotto-sama has all the power.  
**

Talking: "My Name Is Uzumaki Naruto"

Kyubi/Demon Talking: **'My Name is Kurama'**

Thoughts: _'What Is that?'_

Emphasis on A word: "What the **Hell?**"

A/N: **Let The Story Begin.  
**

**_Reminder_**

"_It was like you wanted to fuck me, Hinata."_

_Hinata didn't know whether to blush or pale at those words. So she did what she does best._

_She fainted._

* * *

Kurenai woke up to a barrage of knocking at her door, it was late and Hinata had not come home yet and she was worried. She opened the door to be greeted by one of her new genin student carrying her daughter unconscious on her back. She let the girl in and saw Ame put Hinata on the sofa as carefully as possible, which was surprising. They were supposed to be rivals so how did this situation even occur.

"Ame, what happened?" Kurenai questioned.

"Well she fainted."

"I gathered that much, but why?"

Ame was silent, thinking if she should tell her sensei what had happened. "...It doesn't matter. It's not my position to tell you. You may be my sensei, but you're her mother first, yeah?"

The woman sighed not faulting her reason, if Hinata wanted to keep things from her that was fine. She could only hope that it was nothing too serious.

"Alright Ame, I think you should go on home now. It's way too late for this time of night for you, even if you are a genin now. Actually, I'll create a Kage Bunshin to help you get home." Ame bowed and thanked her thoughtfulness.

The next day Kurenai had asked Hinata about what had happened, all she was told that it was a very embarrassing and awkward conversation which seemed legitimate. The genin teams were training in their free week, discussing tactics, learning new jutsu's and improving their taijutsu. After that they were introduced to D-Rank missions that are common for fresh genin squads. They've been doing D-Rank missions for a couple of weeks now, some didn't go as well as they could of done as in Team 7 Naruto pulled out weeds AND the flowers. In Team 8 Ino made all the children terrified of her temper and in Team 10 Choji ate all the food in the restaurant that they were supposed to help clean.

Over this time Kurenai and Asuma have been talking about the incident and Asuma decided that he's willing to give Kurenai another chance much to Kurenai's relief. They've both been taking it slow but once they re-kindled their relationship their love for each other was much stronger and tighter than ever before.

"Asuma-kun, what... what do you think about seeing Anko-chan again?"

The man sighed. "As much as I hate to admit, I miss the crazy woman."

"Me too. It's weird I haven't seen her since we reported our teams on their performance. It was brief and I only saw the back of her. I couldn't tell it was her at first because she had her hair down."

Asuma cocked up an eyebrow. "Hair done? She can't be still depressed about the whole thing?"

This time Kurenai sighed. "I mean none of us have spoken to her ever since, so why shouldn't she be?"

The couple sat in silence in the park finishing their conversation about Anko Mitarashi. Speaking of the serpent herself, she was walking past the park trying to hide herself which was weird. Anko would never try to hide herself no matter how sad she was or who she was trying to avoid. The two looked at each other with determined faces and tried to catch up with Anko.

"Anko! ...Anko!"

Anko could hear her name being called and she immediately recognized who the voice belonged to. She didn't need this right now but she had no choice, she didn't want it seem like she was running so she stood her ground and turned around. She was only expected Kurenai but to see Asuma running towards her too almost made her want to run away.

"'Nai-chan and Smoke breath, what's up?"

Anko tried to act as casual as she did, but in reality she did not have any feelings towards that incident anymore. She saw them together which washed any kind of guilt or sadness from her, in fact she was happy that their relationship wasn't ruined.

Kurenai looked at her weirdly. "What's up? You've been avoiding us."

This time Anko looked confused. "I wasn't avoiding, you just haven't seen me around where I usually am."

Kurenai sighed in relief and she looked at Asuma to talk. Asuma blew out some smoke before he started talking. "Listen, Anko. About what happened.. .I bare no ill feeling towa..."

"Matte! Stop right there. I don't want to hear another word. It's done. I don't feel anything and if you say you don't then let it be."

Asuma had jumped at her interjection but he smiled nonetheless glad they can all relax around one another. "Well what I was going to say next was that if you would join us for a drink?"

Anko paled. "A-A d-drink?"

"Yeah, so we can catch up."

"Okay..."

Kurenai stared at her best friend. "Why is your coat zipped up? You never do that, it's not even cold."

"That doesn't matter. Lets get that drink."

The trio soon found a bar called the Sippin' Sake, Drunken Shuriken. It was a bar made for shinobi and not for civilians. It's separated because sometimes civilians would try to start fight with shinobi and end up getting hurt really badly. The three walked in and sat on the stool at the bar, ordering what they want.

"Can I have Fireball Whiskey?"

"Could I have the Electrifying Vodka?"

"Could... I... um... have orange juice?"

This caused everyone in the bar to stop talking and look at Anko like she was crazy. Anko was known to be the queen of taking down shots like cups of water but to hear her ordering nothing alcoholic was blasphemy.

"What are you all looking at?! I may not order an alcoholic drink but I can still kick your asses!"

All the noise in the bar resumed after that threat not wanted to get involved with the scary snake lady.

"Anko-chan? Are you not feeling good?"

Anko sighed and looked into her orange juice in thought. "Something like that."

A man came into the bar and sat next to the stool next to Anko ordering a drink in confidence. He wore his forehead protector like a bandana, and had a senbon in his mouth which was apart of his characteristics. Unfortunately, Anko had recognized his voice and paled, she felt like digging a hole and jumping in it. She could only hope him not notice her. Kurenai saw Anko shrivel up next to her as soon as that man walked in, she couldn't see who he was because Anko was in the way but obviously something was going on. She leaned in next to Anko and whispered "Does anything have to do with the guy sitting next to you?"

As on cue that said man looked towards his left and saw Anko, Kurenai and Asuma.

"Hey guys, it's been a while since I saw you three together."

Kurenai and Asuma saw that it was Genma Shiranui. Asuma had also noticed Anko curl into herself as Genma had arrived.

"Hey Genma-kun."

"Yo Genma, my man!"

Genma smiled at the couple and grew a concerned face at Anko who had not said anything. "Anko, you alright?" He asked chewing on his senbon. He had remembered Anko being extremely depressed one day as he was, so they both decided to drink the day away and have fun. He enjoyed having fun with Anko even if he did forget what happened what happened for the rest of the night. He had woken up naked but he usually does get naked when he gets drunk, he doesn't know why but it happens.

"I-I-I... I'm... uhh... fine, okay?" She replied bright red. Genma couldn't see her face and neither did Asuma at this point but Kurenai could see it as she grew up with a child who blushes daily. She couldn't pinpoint what was wrong though, Anko was clearly sad and maybe she liked Genma, but even if Anko likes someone she'd show that she does instead of hide. She stood up and grabbed Anko by the wrist and pulled her.

"We're just going to go to the ladies, alright guys? We'll be back."

The two girls took off or rather Kurenai practically dragged Anko to the toilet.

Asuma and Genma looked at each other and said at the same time: "Women."

**IN THE TOILET**

"Alright, spill. What's going on?" Kurenai said in a stern tone.

"'Nai-chan, do we really have to do this now?"

"I'm trying to help you, Anko-chan."

"But in the toilets!? It smells like shit." Anko pouted.

"I wonder why." Kurenai remarked sarcastically.

"It's not a b..." Anko slammed her hand over her mouth and shot for the nearest toilet and out came her breakfast and lunch and maybe all the three courses she had yesterday. Kurenai immediately held up her hair so sick wouldn't get on it.

"This would be easier if you had your hair tied up."

Anko would have laughed if it wasn't for the bile coming up from her mouth. Kurenai was deep in though, looking at her best friend throw up, without the consummation of alcohol. The woman who is hardly sick in the first place and certainly wouldn't throw up by smell. _'The closed coat... the orange juice... Genma...' _She took one look again at Anko's vomiting form and saw a mark on her neck that looked faint but it was definitely there. _'... Hickey... she's pale... smell doesn't bother her unless it was... heightened...'_

It clicked.

"Oh my god."

Anko had stopped vomiting and looked at Kurenai who had a shocked expression. She was becoming unnerved as there was no words exchanging except for Kurenai's intense shocked stare at her.

"What is it?"

"Anko... are you..." Kurenai trailed off not believing the word that was going to come out her mouth. Anko's eyes widen at the unspoken word was left in the air.

"Don't tell anyone."

Kurenai looked even more surprised she had hoped that she had some sort of stomach bug. "You mean you really are?!" She exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Shhh, 'Nai-chan! How did you even figure it out?"

"I just put things together... is it Genma's?"

Anko was startled by that question and blushed immensely, she then buried her face in her hands. "I fucked up. I fucked up."

"What do you mean you fucked up, it's only a baby!"

"**Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! **Do you want to announce it from the top of the Hokage faces?!" Anko screamed in a hushed tone.

"Gomen, gomen. I just don't understand."

"The man is **engaged**, Kurenai."

This hit Kurenai for a few seconds before she burst out laughing. Anko flushed with anger as her supposedly best friend was laughing at her predicament.

"What's so funny?!"

"He's not engaged... anymore. His fiancé had cheated on him since... a month ago? It was a month ago."

"Oh." Was all the Snake Mistress could say.

"Soooooo, Anko. He's a single pringle."

"No. Don't start."

"You have to at least tell him Anko. It wouldn't be fair."

Anko pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled slowly. She didn't know if he even wanted a child, or if he even tolerated her presence. A tear escaped her eye and Kurenai only stared at her with shock not knowing how to comfort her friend. Anko has always been the strongest mentally and physically wise between the two of them, to see her mentally break down in front of her was upsetting. _'Anko-chan...'. _Anko wiped away her tear and chewed her bottom lip.

"I'll tell him... but if he doesn't... you know... want to help me... can you help me?"

"Anko-chan, you didn't need to ask. I'm automatically helping you whether you wanted me to or not." The genjutsu mistress said slightly offended. Anko wore a ghost smile on her face appreciating that Kurenai is willing to help. The two embraced each other in a hug and then exited the toilet to join Asuma and Genma.

They both sat down in their seats acting suspicious. Asuma whispered to Kurenai to ask what had happen and all he got was that everything will be revealed in due time. He mumbled an incoherent response and looked on at Anko with curiosity. It was weird how he didn't feel anything towards the woman even though she did what she did, but Anko is one of those people you can't stay mad at for a long period of time. She was like an annoying little sister to him. Genma looked on with just as much curiosity as Asuma did, it's not every day that Anko is quiet and reserved and honestly it worried him. He kept sneaking glances at her which didn't go unnoticed from Anko herself.

"Genma, do you want a picture?" The snake mistress said with a hint of playfulness to her voice.

Genma had a light blush on his face as he was caught. "N-No... I'm worried about you is all."

"Worried, huh?"

He nodded. Noticing she had a worried expression on her face, he thought of something that would cheer her up. "If you ever need someone, I'm here. I remember we both had fun when we needed to let loose, remember that? We can do that again."

Kurenai snickered very loudly earning an elbow from Anko.

"I'd love that Genma." Anko said with sincerity. He smiled at her, glad that he was able to cheer her up a bit.

"Just no alcohol this time, I want to remember spending time with you."

Snicker.

Another elbow jab.

"I can work with that Anko-chan."

Asuma was watching everything unfold and this time he snickered, causing Genma to glare at him.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Genma you're spacing a lot more than usual. What's up?"_

_Genma snapped out of his dream-like state and chuckled. "I don't know man, I think I'm falling in love with someone."_

_A puff of smoke escaped Asuma's lips and smirked. "Oh? Who's the unlucky victim?"_

_The man in question shook his head and smiled. "Just... someone I don't deserve."_

_Asuma cocked up an eyebrow and didn't question him further._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Actually... Genma could you... come over my place at nine?"

Genma tilted his head at her but nodded in confirmation that he would be there. Anko finished her orange juice and said her goodbyes and that she would see Genma later. Leaving Genma with Kurenai and Asuma who were smiling at him weirdly.

"What?"

Kurenai sipped her drink knowingly. "Nothing, nothing. Just take care of Anko-chan, will you?"

"I'll do my best." He muttered under his breath but Kurenai heard it.

* * *

**HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

"I'VE HAD IT WITH THESE LAME MISSIONS JIJI-SAN!" The hyperactive genin shouted. He folded his arms as if he was a child not getting what he wants.

Kakashi grabbed a hold of Naruto's head threateningly. "Gomenasai Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen smiled and waved his hand. "It's quite alright, what do you propose then Naruto?"

Naruto brightened and gained a dreamy look in his eyes. "We're awesome ninja so we deserve an S-Rank Mission."

Shikamaru visibly sighed "Naruto, we're only genin. There's no way we'd get an S-Rank Mission even with Kakashi-sensei with us."

The old Hokage sighed "Shikamaru's right Naruto and surely you don't want Hinata getting hurt do you?"

With the idea of Hinata getting hurt into his head he calmed down and frowned. There was no way he'd let Hinata get hurt and he'd risk his life for her safety. Hinata blushed when she saw Naruto quieten down when the Hokage had mentioned the risk of her safety. _'He cares so much about me... I don't deserve it.'_

"Jiji-san then how about a C-Rank? I read that if a genin team does 50 D-Rank missions then they can supposedly have a C-Rank if they are capable enough. And we're capable enough with 50 D-Rank missions to boot, we learned how to co-operate with each other. We're awesome ninja, Believe it-ttebayo!"

Everyone but Hinata was shocked at Naruto for suggesting this, it seemed logical coming from Naruto. The Hokage smiled at him. "Well, actually I do have a C-Rank Mission. Bring in Tazuna-san!"

A few moments after an old man who was slightly drunk looked around the room. "What's this? I'm supposed to have body guards but you bring me a bunch of kids. The shortest one looks the weakest of them all."

Hinata narrowed her eyes at this man, not liking someone doubting her abilities by her looks. The room's temperature dropped a few degrees and Tazuna shivered at the girl's cold hard stare.

"Now, now Tazuna-san. They are very capable ninja. Besides you have a jonin accompanying you too."

Tazuna only grunted in response and took another swig of his drinking not wanting to look the girl in the eyes, in honesty he was quite scared of her. He obviously upset her and if she was going to be his body guard then he should be nice to her.

"Now Team 7. You will escort this man to his destination to the Land of the Waves. This is only a C-Rank so there shouldn't be any complications other than maybe bandits trying to attack you. I trust that you will do well in this mission. You will depart in one hour, make sure to pack well. Dismissed!"

The three genin separated from each other to go pack for their first mission outside of the village. They were all excited, even Shikamaru who usually lacked enthusiasm.

**WITH HINATA**

She entered her home and took in the atmosphere. She didn't know how long she would be gone but she knew she was going to miss the place she grew up in. She hoped Kurenai was in and maybe Asuma if she was lucky. But there was no sign of them. She ran upstairs to pack but as she was passing Kurenai room she heard moans and groans. Confusion spread on Hinata's face as she leaned in to listen what was happening.

"...Asuma... harder... HARDER!"

"... Kurenai... Kurenai..."

Hinata flushed bright red realising what was happening. She quietly went to her room to pack with the blush still on her face. She always ends up almost witnessing things she shouldn't, especially with Kurenai. It just seemed like bad luck on her part. After she finished packing she looked at the time and noticed she had 20 minutes left to meet her team at the gates. She quickly wrote a note telling Kurenai that she was on a mission and it would roughly take a month for her to come back. She swiftly put her bag on her back and exited through her window not wanting to hear her surrogate parents going at it.

**WITH SHIKAMARU**

"...Mendouksai... 'Kaa-san, I know, I know, I know, yes, yes, I have everything, It's a C-Rank, I'll be fine, I don't need to pack heavily for food, no, no, no, I don't need that."

His mother, Yoshino was throwing a fusillade of questions as soon as Shikamaru had told her he was going on a mission outside of the village. Shikaku on the other hand had only shaken his head knowing how his son was feeling at the moment.

"You know your mother is just worried for you, son."

"I know that, and I'm grateful she cares but it's troublesome. Her worrying is going to make me late."

His older sister walked in and pulled on his ponytail as she always done to show her "Love". "Be careful, Otouto. It's mean out there."

"Yes, Neechan. I know." He said slightly irritated as she pulled on his hair. "When are you going to stop doing that?"

Shikarla looked thoughtful for a bit and then replied. "When I die." She laughed and left the room. Shikamaru sighed at his sisters antics and gave his farewells to his family and joked that if he dies he wouldn't need to deal with chores ever again, which caused Yoshino to get mad and tried and attack the boy. Shikaku held her back wondering what she was mad at the fact that he joked about dying or not having the boy do his chores.

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto had just finished packing all the necessities he needed for this mission. Packs of instant ramen, fresh underwear and a spare outfit. He also stocked up on new weapons as his old ones were rusting. He didn't know if he needed it but he tried using his common sense. Looked back at his one bedroom apartment and smiled sadly.

"I'm going now." He said as he shut the door. He wished that one day someone will say good luck or hurry home soon. He sighed. _'Otou-san, Okaa-san... whoever you are... why did you leave me alone?'_

'**They didn't leave you, kit.'**

Naruto jumped at the voice again, so it wasn't just a coincidence. Naruto closed his eyes to seek out the voice within him, when he woke up he was in front of a cage. It was dark and depressing, he saw red eyes glow in the darkness behind the cage.

'**So you finally managed to find me.'**

Naruto was taken back, he didn't know what this was. He was confused and scared.

"What are you-ttebayo!?"

The "monster" chuckled lightly. **'I am what the people call Kyubi.'**

Naruto's eyes visibly widened. He doesn't understand, the Yondaime Hokage had killed the Kyubi. Kyubi let the information sink in Naruto before he continued. **'Naruto Uzumaki, you do not need to be afraid of me.'**

"Why shouldn't I be! You attacked my village and killed hundreds of people..."

'**That may be correct but I was not myself. An Uchiha had controlled me with his Sharingan and made me attack. I never meant to attack the village. Us Bijuu are peaceful creatures unless we are under attack.'**

"Why should I believe you Baka-fox!? What's a Sharingan? What are Bijuu? Who was the Uchiha-ttebayo?"

The Kyubi had narrowed his eyes at his jailor. The questions were annoying, especially when they were coming at a fast rate.

'**A Sharingan is a Dojutsu that the Uchiha possess. Like your teammate Hinata with her Byakugan. A Bijuu is what I am, demons that are determined how piwerful we are by the number of our tails. And I believe the Uchiha called himself Madara which is impossible.' **He had mumbled the last part which Naruto didn't noticed.

Naruto had seemed to soak all this information up like a sponge. "I believe you... but what are you doing inside me?"

'**Your father had sealed me inside you. You are what people would call a Jinchuriki.'**

"My... my father?"

'**Your father was a strong man, Naruto.'**

"Who... who was he?"

The fox grinned at him, scaring Naruto.

'**Your father is none other than the Yondaime Hokage. Minato Namikaze.'**

Naruto's face was white as a sheet. His father was one of the greatest Hokages of all time, but it made sense. His throat was suddenly dry, why didn't anyone tell him who his father was? That brings Naruto his next question. "Who was my mother?"

The Kyubi grumbled at this, he knew his mother it seems.

'**Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. Violent woman, she was also the previous Jinchuriki before you, kit.'**

"You mean to tell me that my mother had you inside her before me?!"

'**It's a complicated story, I will tell you about it some other time. Right now you need go find your team for your mission.'**

With the mention of mission Naruto yelled "Crap!" and sprinted to the gates not wanting to be late.

Naruto was coming close to the gates as he noticed Hinata, Shikamaru and even Kakashi was present. He knew he was late because Kakashi got there before him. "Sorry I'm late, a black cat had walked across my path so I had to take a different route."

Hinata and Shikamaru blanched at him not believing he had used Kakashi's terrible lie. Kakashi however believed his lie. "That happens to me too! I understand." Everyone sweatdropped at this, questioning if Kakashi believed the genin or not. Tazuna had arrived a few minutes later seemingly sober than earlier.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go already."

Naruto smiled his trademark smile and replied. "Ain't gotta tell me twice-ttebayo."

.

Translations:

Baka = Idiot

Teme = Bastard

Usurantonkachi = Loser

Dobe = Idiot

Onegai = Please

Matte = Wait

Urusai = Shut Up

Nani = What

Mendouksai = Troublesome/What a bother.

Hai = Yes

Ohayo = Good morning

Ano = Umm

Kawaii = Cute

Gomen/Gomenasai = Sorry

'Kaa-San/Okaa-san = Mum

'Tou-san/Otou-San = Father

Otouto = Little Brother

Arigatou = Thank You

Neechan = Big Sister

Te-Te-Te-Te = Means "ow-ow-ow-ow" Because I say that when I get hurt.

Ttebayo/Ttebane = It's just an accent they have. Hereditary.

**Jutsu:**

Suiton: Mizurappa = Waterstyle: Water Trumpet

Raiton: Kangehika = Lightningstyle: Wave of Inspiration

Genjutsu: Kanzen Shokyo = Illusionary Technique: Completely Erased

Goukakyuu No Jutsu = Firestyle: Fireball Jutsu

Kawarimi No Jutsu = Replacement Jutsu

Shunshin No Jutsu = Body Flicker Jutsu

Kiseichu Gijutsu: Shadan = Parasite Technique: Blockage

Kiseichu Gijutsu: Muchiuchi = Parasite Technique: Whiplash

Bubun Baika No Jutsu = Partial Multi-Size Jutsu

Nikudan Sensha = Human Bullet Tank

Bunshin No Jutsu = Clone Jutsu

Senbon Bunshin = Senbon Clone

Doton: Doryuheki = Earthstyle: Earth Wall

Gatsuuga = Fang Over Fang

Jiton: Awadetta Kunai = Megnetstyle: Whipping Kunai

Fuuton: Renkudan = Windstyle: Drilling Air Bullet

Kagezukami No Jutsu = Shadow Clutch Jutsu

Kagemane No Jutsu = Shadow Imitation Jutsu

Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu = Firestyle: Dragon Fire Jutsu

Katon: Housenka No Jutsu = Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu

Shintenshin No Jutsu = Mind Body Switch Jutsu

Shindenshin No Jutsu = Mind Body Transmission Jutsu

Raiton: Juho Soshiken = Lightningstyle: Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists

**(A/N: Thanks for reading chapter twelve. Please don't forget about those reviews guys, I want your honest opinion so I can change what I think is a good constructive critique. I will get chapters out as fast as possible. Naturally XO. Cheerio!)**

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Reap What You Sow**

**Disclaimer: I DO ****_NOT_**** OWN NARUTO, sadly.**

Talking: "My Name Is Uzumaki Naruto"

Kyubi/Demon Talking: **'My Name is Kurama'**

Thoughts: _'What Is that?'_

Emphasis on A word: "What the **Hell?**"

A/N: **Let The Story Begin. **

**_Reminder_**

"_What are we waiting for? Lets go already."_

_Naruto smiled his trademark smile and replied. "Ain't gotta tell me twice-ttebayo."_

* * *

Team 7 was walking through the forest chatting amongst themselves. Shikamaru had caught onto Tazuna's weird behaviour as he was looking around seeming scared about something. He slowed down his walk to talk to Kakashi in a hush voice. "Sensei, Tazuna-san is acting weird. Like he's waiting for something."

"I see you noticed. Leave it alone for now."

The lazy genin nodded and caught up with his other teammates.

"Ne, 'Nata-chan have you ever been outside the village?"

She shook her head. "N-No... I haven't."

"It's my first time too-ttebayo. I'm glad we can share our first time together."

Kakashi smirked under his mask as he thought of that sentence the wrong way and seemingly Hinata had blushed brightly at that too. _'Oh, what's this? Is our princess dirty minded?'_

In fact she had been thinking of what Naruto said the wrong way. _'Why did he have to say it like that? No. Hinata. Bad girl, don't think like that.' _Hinata was mentally scolding herself and she noticed a puddle. _'That's weird it has rained in months.' _ She calmly activated her Byakugan and noticed that the puddle was completely chakra, she grew nervous at this. She noticed that Shikamaru had caught on and Kakashi but not Naruto. She sighed sometimes she wished Naruto was a little more perceptive. She uncharacteristically spoke loudly.

"Aww man! This weather is great, I'm glad it isn't raining." She said as she put her hands behind heR head in a "relaxed" manner. Naruto looked at her weirdly, she never speaks that loudly nor does she act like that. Something was off. Hinata saw he knew that something wasn't right she nudged him a bit more. "I'm tired of seeing puddles everywhere, I hate fucking rain." She blushed slightly at the swear, Shikamaru, Kakashi looked on with amusement. Surprised that she could swear even if it was to help the situation. Naruto was seriously confused. _'She swore! But... it hasn't been raining for months... wait a minute...' _Naruto turned around pretending to ask Kakashi a question and looked more behind him and noticed a puddle. _'Arigatou, 'Nata-chan. I'm prepared.' _Everyone apart from Tazuna noticed that Naruto was ready to face whatever is lurking in that puddle.

Two blurs went past them and all of a sudden Kakashi was torn to shreds. All of the genin's eyes widen, Naruto and Shikamaru quickly snapped back to reality to fend off the attack. Naruto angrily formed the family jutsu sign. "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**" Six Narutos came and attacked one of the brothers. One clone held one arm another held the other, one clone held one leg and the another held the other. One clone remained and the original Naruto growled. "I call this move, Complete Black Out!" The shadow clone started spinning Naruto to gain moment and then let go causing Naruto to fly towards the man in captivity. He reeled back his fist and as he came close he threw the momentum filled punch at the enemies jaw sending him flying towards a tree instantly knocking him out.

Hinata had frozen in place not knowing what to do. Kakashi had just been killed in front of her and now she had flashbacks of her biological father calling her weak and useless. She didn't notice one of the enemies about to attack her until Shikamaru had pushed her out the way causing her to stumble and fall on her bum. She stared at Shikamaru who blocked an attack with a Kunai, unfortunately he got scratched by the enemies weapon which was filled with poison. He smirked, unlucky for the enemy their shadows HAD touched. "**Kagemane No Jutsu. **Checkmate." The man struggled to move.

"What the fuck did you do?!" He was using all his will power to free himself and Shikamaru was losing control.

"Mendouksai! I can't hold him for long..." The Shadow started to recede back to Shikamaru.

Then a blur passed the Nara and his eyes widened. Hinata had ran at full speed with a kunai in her hand and her Byakugan activated.

Blood splattered all over Hinata's hand as she had stabbed the unknown attacker in his heart. He choked up some blood and it landed in her hair, she was visibly shaking and stared at the man that was dying in front of her. Her Byakugan was still active as she saw the light of his chakra dim into nothingness. He fell backwards hitting the ground with the kunai still in his heart. Hinata stood over the man she had killed. Her first kill. She stood there unmoving and breathed harshly. Naruto came and looked at the sight before him, he didn't know what to say for once. Tazuna didn't know what to say as he saw these genin in action, the Hokage was right. They were capable but he didn't expect them to kill. Especially not the girl who finds it hard to find her own voice.

The bushes ruffled and Naruto and Shikamaru were on their guard again, Hinata was still staring at the dead body before her. Kakashi emerged from the bushes and looked at his team, he was proud they were able to handle themselves but worried for Hinata who just had her first kill.

Naruto teared up at the sight of his sensei. "Kakashi-sensei! We thought... we thought...!"

"I was dead? I'm sorry I had to make you go through that but if you looked closely it's just a pile of wood where my body was torn to shreds." Shikamaru and Naruto looked at where their sensei had "died." And they felt stupid that they thought Kakashi was dead.

Naruto looked at Hinata and back to his sensei. Kakashi nodded and walked up to the girl in shock. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Hinata, you did what you needed to protect your team. If it wasn't for your decision Shikamaru would have been severely injured or even dead."

Hinata blinked back into reality, taking in Kakashi's words. He was right.

"I understand... Kakashi-sensei, I understand."

Kakashi smiled with his eye and ruffled her hair affectionately. Everything was going to be okay, until Shikamaru pointed out that he was poisoned. Hinata immediately rushed to his aid and held his hand where he had been poisoned and wasting no time sucking out the poison from his blood.

Naruto looked on with disgust whereas Kakashi praised her knowledge on how to get rid of poison from a cut. After she finished sucking and spitting out the poison from the lazy genin's bloodstream, her hand glowed green with chakra to check if there was any poison still left. She sighed in relief that there was none and quickly put cream on his cut and bandaged it up. He muttered a thanks not realising what had just transpired.

Kakashi turned to Tazuna with a glare. "You knew this would happen but yet you request the mission to be C-Rank?"

Tazuna cowered in fear but didn't back down. "It's a C-Rank, you're supposed to be body guards, no?"

Hinata spoke up this time. "Ano... these men were powerful ninja obviously with an agenda... usually on C-Ranks it's the minor bandits..."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "That's right. So you better start talking. Now."

Tazuna sighed knowing he was caught. "I didn't have enough money to request a higher mission, I'm a Bridge Builder. There is a man who is known as Gato and he is in charge of Nami No Kuni at the moment. He probably sent these ninja to assassinate me, as he does not want the bridge I am building to be built. He wants to be isolated from everything so he knows he has full power."

Kakashi sighed at this. "This is what happens when you withhold information, my genin team did not need this, we're going to turn back and head back to the village."

Tazuna panicked. "L-L-Lets not be hasty now! Please I desperately need your help."

"...Lets do it."

Everyone looked at Hinata in surprise.

"'Nata-chan?"

"I... I froze up and I want a second chance. Tazuna-san needs help and we'll help, believe it."

Shikamaru sighed and muttered his favourite catchphrase.

Naruto looked at Kakashi with a determined look. "We should keep going-ttebayo."

Kakashi turned to Shikamaru hoping that he would see sense. His hope was for nothing.

"Sensei, we've got this far. And I really don't want to go back home to my mother just yet."

The jonin sighed and turned to the bridge builder. "Count this as your lucky day. Lets go Team 7."

They cheered minus Shikamaru who just smirked, as if he was going to go back home to his she-devil of a mother, you are sorely mistaken. The group continued to travel towards Nami no Kuni, it took a few days but Tazuna had finally told them that they were nearing their destination. They were walking peacefully until Naruto threw a kunai into the bushes, everyone looked at each other worried. Hinata took a deep breath and went to investigate only to see a rabbit scared out of its skin. "'Ruto-kun it was just a rabbit. Poor thing." Naruto sweatdropped forgetting that no matter how much of a badass Hinata was to him she was still a girl all in all. "Ano... this rabbit is white."

"So?" Naruto questioned.

"It's not winter."

Naruto's eyes widened in realisation as he felt something very wrong. Hinata activated her Byakugan and yelled "Duck!"

Everyone did as they were told and didn't hesitate to duck as a sword that was thrown hit the tree. A man wrapped up in bandages landed on the sword implanted in the tree. He looked at everyone and slowly said. "Duck... duck... GOOSE!" Without warning he charged at Hinata who was ready this time, she quickly made the hand signs. "**Suiton: Mizurrapa!**" As water exploded from her mouth hitting the unknown pursuer with her attack. This caught him off guard and dodged out the way only to be met with the blond genin who smiled. He had chakra blades in his hand and he swiped the air not even hitting the man. He laughed. "What was that boy?" His laugh was quickly cut short as his shoulder was sliced and he grunted in pain. "What the hell?" All Naruto did was smirked and sliced the air a few more times. The bandaged man had dispersed upon being hit. Naruto frowned "Who is this guy Kakashi-sensei?"

The silver haired jonin replied. "He is Zabuza Momochi, one of the legendary Seven Swordsman. Demon of the Hidden Mist."

Hinata and Naruto frowned and collectively thought. _'Demon? Which one?'_

Hinata had spoke up asking a question she didn't mean to out loud. "What bijuu does he have?" This caught Naruto and Kakashi off guard wondering how she knew about that.

"He doesn't have a bijuu he's frightening enough to earn him a title of being a demon."

As Kakashi, Hinata and Naruto protectively stood around Tazuna they noticed their lazy teammate was missing. "**Kage-Kubishibari No Jutsu!**"

Shikamaru had hid in the bushes waiting for an opening masking his chakra, Zabuza had walked right into his trap. "Checkmate." He strengthened the hold of Zabuza feeling the strain of the jutsu he doesn't use often. Kakashi had come to help as he was about to give the finishing blow, a senbon hit Zabuza's neck making him go limp. Shikamaru stopped the jutsu and fell on one knee, as he didn't have enough chakra to hold him anymore. A masked ninja had come out.

"Thank you for making my job easier but I'll take him off your hands now."

Hinata eyed the mysterious ninja carefully. "Ano... what are you doing?"

"I am a hunter nin. I collect bounties for dangerous ninja such as Zabuza Momochi."

Kakashi gave an eye smile "Well then, you do your job."

The nin nodded and proceeded to take the body of Zabuza away, which only made Hinata nervous. Everyone sensed her uneasiness and asked her what was wrong.

"It's just that... I've read what Hunter nins do when they find one of their targets. When they kill them... they immediately severe their head there and then, no matter who's watching..."

Kakashi's eyes widened at this. _'Of course! Guess we still have something to worry about.'_

"Hinata is right, Zabuza is most likely still alive. Be on your guard."

"Hai, Sensei!"

They resumed their travelling to The Land of the Waves. They were quiet knowing that there is an enemy ninja out there, they knew they had the upper hand that time by element of surprise but now they showed some of their abilities it would have a less of an effect if it happened again. They got on the boat which was the last stretch to the home of Tazuna, there was mist that they couldn't see through but Hinata kept her Byakugan activated just in case. Naruto looked at her deep in thought. The wind blowing through her hair and the determination in her eyes, he felt his heart flutter and noticeable blush on his face. Which didn't go unnoticed by Hinata herself. She looked at him with her Byakugan activated. "A-A-A-Ano... is... umm... there s-s-something you n-n-need?" Gaining a blush herself. He snapped back to reality to try and think of something to say.

"J-Just that your dojutsu is really cool." His tone of voice was a few octaves higher than he wanted it to.

Hinata played with her fingers which was a nervous tic of her. She knew he was telling the truth but that wasn't what he was thinking at all and she knew. Kakashi looked amused at this interaction wondering if he should play some sort of matchmaker. He shook his head and thought that they would get together in due time by themselves.

The mist started to clear up and Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and looked at the unfinished bridge.

"Wow..." She breathed out. The boys nodded in agreement, even when it was not finished it was remarkable.

"That's her. My bridge."

Naruto looked at Tazuna. "Tazuna-san, we'll do everything we can to make sure she's finished."

Tazuna smiled at the boy and nodded. "I appreciate that."

Tazuna had led them to his home where he lived with his daughter Tsunami and his grandson Inari. Tsunami had greeted them and showed them to their rooms, the house wasn't big so Kakashi and Shikamaru took the couch and Naruto and Hinata took the room much to their embarrassment. They still had time in the day so Kakashi had told them they were going to do a little bit of training.

"Today we're going to climb trees."

All three genin looked at each other. Naruto spoke up. "Kaka-sensei, we know about tree walking."

Kakashi visibly twitched at the shortened name but gave an amused grunt. "Well, what about water walking?"

Naruto's head dropped at that, he had not been able to master it like Hinata. Shikamaru patted his back. "I don't know how to do it either." Naruto smiled at the boy he considered his brother.

Kakashi turned to Hinata. "You learned that too?" Hinata merely nodded.

"M-Maybe... I can... umm help them with my Byakugan and tell them how much... ch-chakra they need to use."

Kakashi gave his traditional eye smile. "Well yes, that would speed up the training results. Well good luck." He finished after whipping out his favourite book of Icha Icha and left the genin to train.

Hinata started to explain the basics. "It's like tree walking but it's slightly different. When you walk onto the water you concentrate chakra onto the soles of your feet as well as the water creating like a pathway for you to walk on." As she explains she smoothly walks onto the water without any hint of trouble.

Naruto being Naruto ran onto the water ejecting chakra to his feet which caused him to fly away from the explosion of his chakra. Hinata and Shikamaru grimaced as Naruto landed with a thud. He came back with a blush on his face, all Hinata did was shake her head. "Naruto-kun, be patient. I need to see how much chakra you're putting into your feet and obviously it was too much." Naruto only laughed and scratched his neck as he was "scolded" by his crush.

Shikamaru then tried and as he stepped onto the water he sunk in causing him to panic and to drop into the lake. He came back up with a scowl which only deepened when he heard Naruto laughing at him. "...Troublesome..."

Hinata gently punched Naruto's head with a frown. "Don't laugh, as you didn't do any better yourself."

Naruto dropped his head in shame. If Hinata used any form of violence against him then she obviously was irritated. "Gomenasai, Hinata-chan."

She sighed, she hated scolding Naruto but he had to learn that it's not nice to laugh at other people's failure. "It's okay Naruto-kun, just be nice."

Team 7 spent hours training on how to walk on water, with Hinata's help. Shikamaru got it before Naruto as Naruto's chakra control was not as good and the fact he has a vast amount of chakra. Sometimes it would be too little or too much but in the end he got it and he hugged Hinata tightly thanking her for her help. She hugged back grateful that she was able to help him progress, they stayed in the hug for a couple of minutes before Shikamaru said.

"Oi, oi. I think we should go back, lovebirds." He turned and headed back to Tazuna's house.

They flushed but ran to catch up with Shikamaru. They were exhausted and wet from the lake apart from Hinata, they used her as support so they wouldn't drop. Tsunami greeted them and showed them where they get cleaned up so they can join them for dinner.

At dinner they were all talking happily with another, without a care in the world. Hinata and Tsunami were talking about cooking tips and the boys excluding Inari were talking about what to call the bridge. Inari has had enough.

"Enough! What's the point?! You're all gonna die!"

Tsunami scolded her song. "Inari! Please sit back down."

"No! Gato is strong and powerful, you're all going to get killed for nothing."

Naruto was clenching and unclenching his fist. "Listen kid, no one is going to die."

"Yes you will. You all will! Just like my father!"

Tazuna and Tsunami's head dropped at the mention of the father. Naruto stood up from his seat angrily. "You think your dad would want you to keep crying like this?! Huh?! He fought to try and help, but you want to live on in his name without fighting?! You're just a wimp."

With that Inari ran upstairs crying with the following slam of a door. Whereas Naruto walked out the door angry without saying a word. Tsunami apologised for her son's behaviour and Kakashi said it was fine.

"It's okay, Tsunami-san. We understand that he's still more or less grieving. I apologise for my student's behaviour as he went too far."

Hinata looked determined and asked if she could go speak to Inari. With permission she went to seek out the boy in his room. She knocked the door.

"Go away!"

She heard faint sniffling from behind the door and she opened it anyways and saw little Inari crying his eyes out.

"Inari... You miss your father right?" She didn't get a reply. She sat down next to him and gently pulled him into an embrace which shocked him.

"I know how it feels... to lose a parent."

"How would you know!?"

"What makes you think I haven't?"

"You're... you're so happy..."

"I lost my 'Kaa-san... she was killed in front of me by my own family members." Inari gasped and he felt something drop onto his arm. He looked up to see Hinata with tears in her eyes.

"I know you miss your father, because I still miss my mother. It's been years since she was dead and it's okay to be sad. But Inari, your father was a strong man, and what my teammate said was right. You can't carry on being a wimp if you wish to be like him. Don't let your father die in vain. Let him live on in you."

He nodded slowly. "Hai, neechan."

She smiled. "So what are you going to do when there's trouble?"

"I'm going to fight and be strong."

Hinata ruffled his hair and told him goodnight. She slipped out of the room and went to find her teammate who had gotten mad at the whole situation. _'I wish he could stay calm sometimes. I don't blame him though...' _"Byakugan." She searched the whole house for Naruto but he was not there, so she went outside to look for him. She had acquired the location of where he was, he was training with Shadow Clones. An effective way to train your taijutsu.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

He looked at her sadly. "Oh... Hi Hinata. What's up?"

She sighed. "Naruto. What you said..."

"Don't lecture me, I know I was over the top." He finished after punching his own shadow clone with anger.

"I understand why you did what you did but he's just a kid Naruto. You have to take a different approach sometimes. Everyone is different they need to be approached differently."

"I get it Hinata! Blah blah blah. He needs to have it soft because he's a baby, because he cries. You understand because you cry all the time. Because you're also a baby Hinata, you've had things handed to you your whole life-ttebayo."

She was taken back at what he said she stepped forward. "You... you're... did you mean that?"

He turned to glare at her. "That's right I meant every word, leave me **alone**!"

She clenched her fist and bared her teeth and narrowed her eyes. She exhaled slowly with her eyes softening. "Okay, Naruto. I get it." She turned away and walked back to the house without looking back. Naruto stared at her retreating body only realising what he had just done. He roared and created more clones for him to savagely beat up releasing up pent up anger.

Earlier that night Naruto came back in the house exhausted, he went to go get himself a glass of water only to meet Inari. Their eyes met and they stared at each other.

"I'm sorry-ttebayo."

"I'm sorry Naruto-niisan."

They both stared at each other again only to break out in a full grin. They didn't need a full conversation but they knew that they both felt each other's pain.

"Naruto-niisan..."

"Yeah?"

"She's sad."

Naruto looked confused for a minute before he realised who he was talking about. _'Hinata...' _"Yeah I know kid... it was my fault."

Inari shook his head and sighed like some kind of man with experience with women. "You're an idiot niisan." As he said this he left Naruto to be one with his thoughts.

'_An idiot... yup, that's me.'_

He slowly walked upstairs and into the room him and Hinata shared, he stood behind the door for what seemed an eternity. He opened the door to see her sitting up watching the night sky from the window. She looked at me with a shocked expression and smiled a little before she continued to gaze into the night. She looked pretty in the moonlight Naruto thought, the moon hitting her pale skin which made it seem to radiate and her seemed to be even brighter than it usually is. Naruto shook his head from staring and went to sit next to Hinata on the bed looking into the night as well.

"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. It's just..." He didn't know what to say, what he said to her could not be justified.

"Naruto."

He flinched at the missing suffix next to his name.

"No matter how mad I get at you... I'll always forgive you."

His eyes widened. "But... but why?"

She looked at him in the eyes, cerulean blue orbs meeting pearl ones in the moonlight. "Because... because I love you." She finished saying as he gave him a toothy grin with a deep blush spread across her face. He stared at her beautiful grin not registering what she had confessed. It suddenly clicked on and a he had a deep blush spread across his cheeks, he tried to utter words but they weren't coming out.

Hinata looked at the boy she had just confessed to, he was blushing and his mouth kept moving like he wanted to say something. He looked ridiculous so she giggled and hiccupped. Naruto looked at her for a second realising something was off, he then smelled a certain aroma that usually smelled like the Hokage. He looked to the side to see 2 bottles of sake empty.

"Hinata, are you drunk?" Not quite believing what was happening.

She snorted which is something she has never done before. "Don't be an idiot, I just confessed to you and you think I'm drunk?! I'm fucking offended."

Naruto shook his head not believing that Hinata subjugated herself to alcohol. _'Did I really make her feel that bad?' _He looked at her with determination. "Hinata-chan, lay down and go to sleep, okay?" He didn't really give her much choice as he practically forced her to lay down and covered her with the blanket. "Sweet dreams." Even after her complaints of not being tired she fell asleep as soon as she was snug under the blankets.

* * *

The next morning Hinata woke up with a groan, her head felt like it was splitting into two. _'Is this what a hangover feels like?' _She slowly rolled out of bed expecting to land on something hard but it felt like a body. She opened her eyes wincing only to be a few mere inches away from the one she love's face. She squeaked and rolled off of him who was still somewhat asleep. She sighed in relief, not wanting him to know what just happened.

"That really hurt-ttebayo."

She squeaked again and stuttered out a response. "G-G-G-Gomen... I umm... I didn't... a-a-ano... m-mean to hurt you." She twiddled her fingers while Naruto just stared at her weirdly. He thought about what had happened yesterday and her "confession". _'Kurenai-neechan has always told me a drunk man's speech, is a sober man's thoughts.'_

"Hinata-chan."

"Eep! H-Hai?"

"Don't drink again..."

A deep blush formed on her face and looked at him horrified. "You... you... I don't... I don't remember what happened last night... I thought I uhh... passed out... before you came back." She looked at her feet as it was now more interesting than the person of her affections.

His eyes widened in realisation that she doesn't remember her confessing, he didn't know whether to be relieved or sad. "I'm sorry that I made you want to do that."

She looked surprised "N-Naruto-kun, it wasn't y..."

"Cut the crap Hinata. If I hadn't snapped would you have even considered consuming alcohol?" Naruto interjected. Hinata flinched she didn't want Naruto to feel bad but she just didn't know how else to deal with her emotions. She often caught Kurenai drinking after she was stressed about something but probably not as much as she'd done.

"Naruto-kun... you... you... you piss me off sometimes." She said in a low meek whisper which Naruto caught, he looked at her incredulously and burst out laughing. He finished laughing and held up his fist, she looked and him before smiling and bumped his fist with her own. "I can't believe you make me do that."

"I think of it as a bonding moment-ttebayo."

Hinata rolled her eyes, and grabbed his hand to pull him up from the floor. "We should do some sparring to kill time, we still need to prepare ourselves from when Zabuza comes back."

Standing up to stretch and yawn himself away he grinned widely. "That's not a bad idea Hinata-chan."

The duo went outside for a light spar both of them noticing that the other had improved somewhat. Naruto was faster with his thinking and Hinata was more brutal in her attacks, when it came to taijutsu alone Hinata had always come out triumph but sometimes Naruto would outsmart her manage win the spar. Naruto seemed to be throwing a barrage of punches and tried to leg sweep this caused his down fall as Hinata leapt into the air and throwing a punch into his face with half of the force of a real punch. It still hurt Naruto because of the weight and momentum of her fall. As his eyes were shut he felt a family sharp point at his neck. "I died, 'Nata-chan."

"And I killed you, 'Ruto-kun." The Byakugan user replied with a smug tone to her voice.

They noticed a beautiful looking girl approach them. She had long black hair with glossy brown eyes, lips pink and plump.

'_She's so pretty...'_

'_Almost as pretty as 'Nata-chan.'_

The unknown girl looked at the two and gave them a nod in acknowledgement. "Hello there." Hinata and Naruto said Hello and sat down with the girl who was looking at the flowers.

"What are you up to... umm..."

"Haku."

"Haku-san, My name is Hinata and this is my teammate and best friend Naruto."

"I'm just looking for herbs, remedial herbs to be specific. Are you two ninja?"

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged.

"We're not just any ninja, we're awesome ninja-ttebayo." The hyperactive genin remarked.

"Why are you ninja?" Haku asked with a hint of curiosity.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "I'm a ninja for many reasons. I want to become Hokage of my village but before that... I want to protect people that are precious to me."

Hinata smiled at him for such a mature answer. She had expected him to talk about being Hokage but not the other part.

"Is she important to you?" She motioned towards Hinata who supported a blush on her face.

He looked at Hinata and analysed everything about her in that moment, he inhaled slowly. "I'll be honest... Hinata-chan is... she's... the most important to me. I want to protect her with my life." Hinata's blushed deepened on her face as she mumbled to herself "'Ruto-kun..."

"I mean it 'Nata-chan!" He gave her his trademark foxy grin and a thumbs up. Haku watched his interaction and smiled a little.

"I better get going, as someone precious to me is waiting." She stood up and started to retreat from where he came. She stopped abruptly in her tracks and looked at the two genin. "By the way... I'm a boy."

Hinata went ghostly white whereas Naruto went green as he thought a male was pretty.

'_Th-that's... wow... his beauty could come close to Kurenai-'kaa-san... I recognize that voice somewhere.'_

'_No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO!'_

A few days went by after their meeting with Haku. Hinata had suspicions about who he was but kept it to herself so she didn't want to alarm anybody. Haku didn't attack them so maybe he wasn't much of a threat, she could only hope that her sense of judgement would be right. In those days Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru had trained hard in increasing their chakra coils, improving chakra control and learned more team tactics to use against the enemy which made Kakashi proud of his "Youthful students" as a certain green clad man would put it. Everything was going smoothly until Tazuna's home was attacked while Team 7 were away training apart from Shikamaru who had taken a nap outside.

"OKAA-SAN!" The little boy screamed.

There were men pulling Tsunami like a Tug O War.

"She's a pretty one." He said lecherously and licked her neck which caused her to shiver. She was then pulled away by the other man in the room.

"I want her first. I want to pull apart those long slender legs, myself."

Inari was crying and tried to attack one of the guys but to no avail as he was savagely kicked back.

"No Inari-kun!"

"Shut up, bitch!" As she was slapped across the face causing tears to flow out from her eyes. The two men suddenly froze unable to move.

"Checkmate." The men looked to see a boy with his hands in his pockets with his face showing no hint of emotion.

"It's just a brat."

"I'm a brat but I'm more of a man than you two are put together."

Both of them growled. "What was that you insolent twerp?!"

The lazy genin yawned. "You heard me. You can't even get a girl without forcing her. How lame."

The men didn't say any anything in retort so Shikamaru did a few hand signs and muttered. "**Kage-Kabushibari No Jutsu**." The shadow slowly wrapped around the men and began to slowly bend them in a way humans should not be bent, it was slow which caused both of men to cry out in pain. There were two cracks in the men's spine and then fell limp not being able to move as they were now paralysed.

Shikamaru looked at Tsunami asking if she was okay, she nodded with tears still in her eyes.

"You hired leaf ninja to protect you, and that is what we'll do." After that he went to go join his team who probably had trouble as well.

Inari wiped his tears and ran to hug his mother and held on.

Shikamaru arrived at the battle ground to see Zabuza and Kakashi fighting with everything they have and saw Naruto and Hinata in a dome of mirror. Tazuna saw him and quickly pulled him to the side.

"Protect me, boy."

Shikamaru wanted to help his teammates but the mission was still in place so he protected Tazuna at all cost and took him somewhere in hiding.

**WITH NARUTO AND HINATA**

"Naruto-kun!" She dived to save Naruto from the oncoming of senbon, they both tumbled on the floor.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan."

She smiled. "You're welc..." Her eyes dimmed as she fell limp to see. Time seemed to stand still for Naruto as he watched Hinata's lifeless body fall to the floor. He looked at all the senbon that was sticking out of her body like a voodoo doll. Tears escaped his eyes.

"I thought you'd risk your life to protect her? Sorry it had to be this way."

He glared at the attacker with his eyes turning red and gaining slit like pupils. He looked back down at Hinata's lifeless face who's eyes had not even closed, he leaned closer to her and let the gap between their lips close. It was painful that he would not be able to do it again when she was alive.

"Naruto-san. She's dead, what do you pla.."

"**SHUT UP!" **The Kyubi's chakra caused the ice mirrors to shatter, Naruto quickly found Haku and narrowed his eyes further as he snarled at him.

"What... what are you?" The masked nin muttered in a scared voice and tried to run away only for his arm to be caught by the boy who took a scary transformation. Naruto didn't answer his question and only tightened his grip on Haku's arm causing him to scream.

Zabuza stopped fighting and looked over to where Haku was and that scary feeling of chakra.

"Don't take your eyes off me. **Chidori!**" Zabuza barely managed to dodge in time.

"**I'm going to break every bone in your body!" **Naruto with the Kyubi's enhanced reeled back his fist and collided it with Haku's mask sending him flying. Wasting no time Naruto jumped in the air and delivered a kick to his abdomen. As Haku's mask fell off, Naruto saw the sad expression on his face. This only made Naruto angrier. _'He doesn't get to be sad!' _ Naruto roared as soon as he was about to punch Haku with a chakra filled punch, Zabuza's sword cut him in his stomach and then he was kicked away from Haku's body. This had knocked Naruto unconscious.

**WITH HINATA**

"Give me your chakra!" Hinata demanded.

The ten tailed beast however frowned at the tone. **'You're not thinking properly, you can't use my chakra if you're angry.'**

"You promised that if I ever needed it, I can take it. If you won't give me it, I'LL TAKE IT MYSELF."

Outside of Hinata's body the senbons seemed to be pushed out of her skin. Gato and his men had turned up just as he was about to betray Zabuza. Hinata had heard all of this as she was immobile, as soon as the senbon that was in the back of her neck fell out her eyes immediately turned a bright violet colour and gaining a pupil. She sat up to see Naruto bleeding from his stomach and unconscious, her hair was violently floating in the air as she turned around to look at Gato in the eyes. Gato immediately saw this and ordered his back up to take out the girl, they all look at each other reluctantly. The girl had appeared next to Zabuza who had only looked at her surprised, feeling the power radiate off of her.

"Girlie, I know we are not the best of friends but we should team up."

Hinata kept her gaze on Gato and a feral grin spread across her face. **"Deal."**

Zabuza put a kunai in his mouth and had a kunai in each hand, he ran into Gato's army and killed anyone that got in his way. Hinata left her victims alive but suffering to a point where they wished they died, the army was lessening considerably and Gato was starting to panic.

"You fools! How are you letting one man and one girl defeat you like this?!"

The sound of his voice made Hinata put her focus on him again, he decided to run and tried to hide from the frightening little girl. He was standing behind a tree looking on the brawl that was happening. He noticed the little girl disappear and then he heard a demonic voice behind him which caused him to lose all blood from his face.

"**Mi...tsu...ke...ta~." **Hinata sent a powerful kick to his lower back shattering his vertebrae. He crash landed where Zabuza had just finished killing all those men but suffered fatal wounds. Hinata walked towards Gato's limp body and watched him writhe in pain, he saw on top of him causing pressure on his lower back making him hiss in displeasure. Her hair was still standing from having the Jyuubi's chakra, her canines sharpened, her eyes filled with rage. She reeled her hand back and balled it into a fist and repeatedly punched Gato in the face hard, over and over and over and over. Kakashi, Shikamaru, Tazuna and Zabuza watched her mercilessly punch the rich man's bloody face repeatedly. Her demon chakra had receded back into her but she was still punching Gato with tears flowing out of her eyes, he was pretty much dead but she still kept going as if it was going to do something. Kakashi walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Hinata, time to let up." Hinata looked dazed and stared at her bloody knuckles, she got up off Gato and hugged the jonin. He was startled by the affection of the young girl but hugged her back nonetheless.

"What the hell happened-ttebayo?" A familiar voice rang out in Hinata's head. She looked to see Naruto alive and well, and tears welled up in her eyes. Naruto saw Hinata latched onto Kakashi crying, he had flashbacks of when she had "died" in front of him.

"Hi...Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun."

They both ran to each other and embraced in a tight hug crying into each other's shoulders. Everyone who saw this had a tear in their eye save for Zabuza who had just stared at Haku. He always thought that Haku was a tool to him but he was much more than that, when he came close to death Zabuza realised that he wanted to protect Haku with his life. A tear rolled down the cheek of the Demon of the Hidden Mist's face.

Team 7, Tazuna and Zabuza who had Haku on his back gathered together and engaged in a conversation.

Zabuza turned to Hinata who jumped slightly not expecting attention to be focused on her intently, which made him frown slightly. "You take down more than a dozen ninja and you get scared by my gaze? You're an odd one."

She blushed and kicked at the floor after Naruto praising her of taking down so many ninja. She honestly doesn't remember that much of what she did, it was hazy to remember. Shikamaru punched Naruto and Hinata's head with force causing them to wince.

"What was that for you lazy bum?"

"Wh...what gives Shikamaru-kun?"

The Nara let out an irritated sigh. "You two almost died on me, I would have dragged you from the afterlife myself to give you a beating for leaving me behind with our Ero-sensei." The pair smiled at Shikamaru as it was his way of saying "I'm glad you're okay" without sounding to sappy. Everyone started to chat amongst themselves again but Shikamaru was deep in thought. _'What was that power from the both of them? Naruto's was bad but Hinata's was worse. I felt sick from being in it too long. Whatever it is, I don't care. Just as long as it isn't directed at me.'_

The sensei of Team 7 was having similar thoughts. _'I knew of Naruto's tenant, the Kyubi but that doesn't explain Hinata. Whatever that was felt more powerful than the Kyubi chakra but not more sinister. Who should I go to about this? Maybe I should start with Kurenai.'_

Kakashi decided that it was best to start packing and to head back home to Konoha. Zabuza suggested that he and Haku to go with them since they had no purpose to just roam around, and that they wanted to belong to something. They wanted to have a home to go to. Team 7 was about to begin their journey on their way home. Inari ran up to hug Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru for their help and promised them that when they meet again, he will be much stronger. They smiled at his determination then Tsunami came out to say goodbye to Team 7 and then she turned to Shikamaru and thanked him for saving her from those men.

"Don't worry about it, like I said. It was my duty, and honestly as a man even if I wasn't assigned to protect you, I would have anyways." He lazily remarked, he had his eyes closed only to feel a pair of soft lips touch his cheek. He blinked at the woman then blushed a little, she was smiling at him with gratefulness.

"I really thank you, Shikamaru-san."

"N-No problem." He stuttered out which the rest of Team 7 snickered at his uncharacteristic behaviour. He growled at them to only have them snicker more. "Lets go!" He roared and started to stomp away from the group. The people of Wave wre saying goodbye to their heroes. Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari stared at the unfinished bridge.

"What are you going to name it 'Tou-san?"

He smiled. "The Great Bridge of Naruto Hinata and Shikamaru"

Tsunami giggled. "That's a bit long don't you think?"

"But I owe it to them." He replied.

After that comment all three genin sneezed at the same time and looked at each other with confusion. "Well, that was weird."

"Stop copying me!"

"No, you stop copying me!"

They all stopped talking and carried on walking pretending that never happened. Kakashi chuckled lightly to himself happy that his students were alive, well and safe. He had to admit that he had grown attached to the kids, he would protect them with his life. He watched them as they playfully shoved each other and making snide remarks.

"Shikamaru, your taste in women is quite old wouldn't you say?"

"Urusai, Naruto."

"Sh-Shikamaru-kun... a-a-ano... we'll support who you date no matter what." At first Shikamaru thought she was stuttering because she felt bad but when he turned to see her face she was trying to stifle the laugh that that daring to come up her throat.

"Hinata. I am betrayed." Hinata lost it after this and she nearly wet herself from laughing so much.

Kakashi kept his eye smile as he watched his students interact. He was glad that even though they had almost died, and suffered heart ache, it was good to still see them act like kids and to be able to laugh, especially Hinata who had her first and second kill within this mission. _'Is she really happy or is it a facade?' _Ninja have the art of deception, it wouldn't be a surprised if Hinata was keeping in any emotions from had occurred. Kakashi turned to see Zabuza who had no expression on his face but kept an interested gaze on Hinata, Kakashi didn't know if he should be worried.

"Zabuza-san... you may want to be apart of our village but paedophilia is against the law."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes. "I'm not... a paedophile Kakashi."

"Could have fooled me, you've been staring at my student Hinata for a very long time."

Kakashi had actually heard the man roll his eyes. "Kakashi, I was merely thinking what I could teach the girl. She clearly has talent for intimidation tactics, I could help train how to use her killing intent. She's going to need it."

The sensei of Team 7 nodded in agreement at this. Hinata is not very intimidating unless she really mad but if she utilises it, she could be a very scary kunoichi who would be a force to be reckoned with.

"I'll ask her if she would like to once we get back to the village."

The group decided to set up camp and they took turns to watch. Naruto and Hinata couldn't sleep so they were up together and chatted to kill time. Naruto looked at Hinata with intensity which didn't go unnoticed by Hinata.

"You're... a-a-a-ano... st-staring again..."

"Hinata-chan... it scared me... watching you die..." Naruto said solemnly. Hinata furrowed her eyebrows.

"Naruto-kun you don't need to be thinking about that, I'm alive."

"I know Hinata but I was weak... you protected me and you basically died risking your life. I can't bare to lose you..." Tears started to form in his eyes and on a whim Hinata hugged him tightly.

"There's going to be a time where I will need you, and there's going to be a time where you will need me. We'll protect each other. And Shikamaru." Naruto laughed at Hinata adding Shikamaru.

"You're right Hinata-chan. Let's make a promise. We'll all get stronger to protect each other."

"I promise Naruto-kun."

.

Translations:

Mitsuketa = I've Found You/ Found You

Niisan = Big Brother

Gaki = Brat

Baka = Idiot

Teme = Bastard

Usurantonkachi = Loser

Dobe = Idiot

Onegai = Please

Matte = Wait

Urusai = Shut Up

Nani = What

Mendouksai = Troublesome/What a bother.

Hai = Yes

Ohayo = Good morning

Ano = Umm

Kawaii = Cute

Gomen/Gomenasai = Sorry

'Kaa-San/Okaa-san = Mum

'Tou-san/Otou-San = Father

Otouto = Little Brother

Arigatou = Thank You

Neechan = Big Sister

Te-Te-Te-Te = Means "ow-ow-ow-ow" Because I say that when I get hurt.

Ttebayo/Ttebane = It's just an accent they have. Hereditary.

**Jutsu:**

Suiton: Mizurappa = Waterstyle: Water Trumpet

Raiton: Kangehika = Lightningstyle: Wave of Inspiration

Genjutsu: Kanzen Shokyo = Illusionary Technique: Completely Erased

Goukakyuu No Jutsu = Firestyle: Fireball Jutsu

Kawarimi No Jutsu = Replacement Jutsu

Shunshin No Jutsu = Body Flicker Jutsu

Kiseichu Gijutsu: Shadan = Parasite Technique: Blockage

Kiseichu Gijutsu: Muchiuchi = Parasite Technique: Whiplash

Bubun Baika No Jutsu = Partial Multi-Size Jutsu

Nikudan Sensha = Human Bullet Tank

Bunshin No Jutsu = Clone Jutsu

Senbon Bunshin = Senbon Clone

Doton: Doryuheki = Earthstyle: Earth Wall

Gatsuuga = Fang Over Fang

Jiton: Awadetta Kunai = Megnetstyle: Whipping Kunai

Fuuton: Renkudan = Windstyle: Drilling Air Bullet

Kagezukami No Jutsu = Shadow Clutch Jutsu

Kagemane No Jutsu = Shadow Imitation Jutsu

Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu = Firestyle: Dragon Fire Jutsu

Katon: Housenka No Jutsu = Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu

Shintenshin No Jutsu = Mind Body Switch Jutsu

Shindenshin No Jutsu = Mind Body Transmission Jutsu

Raiton: Juho Soshiken = Lightningstyle: Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists

**(A/N: Thanks for reading chapter thirteen. Please don't forget about those reviews guys, I want your honest opinion so I can change what I think is a good constructive critique. I will get chapters out as fast as possible. Naturally XO. Cheerio!)**

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Reap What You Sow**

**Disclaimer: I DO ****_NOT_**** OWN NARUTO, sadly.**

Talking: "My Name Is Uzumaki Naruto"

Kyubi/Demon Talking: **'My Name is Kurama'**

Thoughts: _'What Is that?'_

Emphasis on A word: "What the **Hell?**"

A/N: **Let The Story Begin. **

**_Reminder_**

"_You're right Hinata-chan. Let's make a promise. We'll all get stronger to protect each other."_

"_I promise Naruto-kun." _

* * *

After Naruto and Hinata's bonding moment, Hinata went fast asleep as fatigue caught up with her. She was sleeping blissfully unaware of Naruto ogling her as if he was trying to see what was going on inside her head. _'Her confession keeps playing over and over in my head...'_

**IN HINATA'S MINDSCAPE**

_Hinata sat down on the grass with her legs crossed and her eyes closed not facing the cage that resided with her tenant. She knew what she did was a bad thing, to steal the chakra under the influence of anger but it was needed to be done. She ignores Luna's requests of her to turn around to face her._

'_**Pup, please turn around and look at me.'**_

_Hinata shook her head vigorously like a child that is about to be scolded by their parents._

'_**Pup...' **__Luna said threateningly. Hinata still did not budge._

_Hinata eyes widened in fear as a burst of wind hit her back and heard the sounds of a rattling chain approach her. Angry footsteps were dangerously getting closer and she mentally flinched at the oncoming storm her bijuu will set upon her._

_A fist came down on Hinata's head. Hard._

"_ITAI!" Hinata screamed clutching her head._

'_**Look at me when I'm talking to you!'**_

_Her jailor looked up at her with tear stricken eyes as she clutched her head._

'_**What you did back there was stupid! Don't use my chakra like that, pup! It's too dangerous.'**_

"_G-Gomen L-L-Luna-san. I d-didn't know! P-Please forgive me!" Hinata said close to tears._

_Luna sighed in irritation not used to the ignorance of a child. __**'My chakra should not be used for sinister things, Hinata.'**_

_The girl tipped her head at her in confusion with tears still wet on her cheeks not understanding what she meant. "But why?" The bijuu in her human form sat down to face Hinata, she run a hand through her long crystal white locks in deep thought. _

'_**While using my chakra, pup, you killed someone intentionally.'**_

_Hinata flinched at the ice cold tone Luna used while she said that, not being used to it as she using has a warm voice. She also grimaced at herself, she had killed another human being, someone who has been breathing, someone who was born, someone that was walking on God's fine earth. "B-B-But... I... umm d-d-don't understand..."_

'_**Us Bijuu were not always "evil" as people call us. We were or still are harmless creatures until you humans sought us out to hunt us. We didn't do anything but run for a while, we did not want to hurt you but some of us grew... angry towards humans. A growing hatred brewing in some of us, this is what caused their chakra to become a bit darker than it was. Until one day... a large mob of humans cornered us, I and four of us ran away while the other five that were angry stayed to fight them. They killed them. So... many. This is what caused their chakra to become sinister and evil. Now when the humans found a way to seal us into them it was like an insult. The evil chakra of my brethren was feared but because of that the humans put us all into the category of evil. Pup, my chakra isn't evil. It's just the most powerful but you harnessing it to kill will change the nature of it. It will become much harder to control if you do not use it properly. I'm angry because I don't want you to be consumed by evil, you could hurt yourself and worse. Others.'**_

_Hinata stared at her tenant with sad eyes, tears fearing to fall. She did not want to cause grief or struggles but because of her actions and not thinking she could make things so bad. She felt a cold shiver down her spine._

'_**You feel it don't you? The nature of this place changing already, look at some of the flowers.' **__Luna got up to walk around with Hinata in tow. As they were walking around the field of Hinata's mindscape, she pointed out several shrivelled up dead flowers. __**'You did this, pup. I'm not saying that to make you feel guilty, I'm saying it make you think. Think before you do things. I do not know if it's your "'Ruto-kun" making you go into things head first, but that is not the way to go about things, understand?'**_

_Hinata's cheeks flushed as Luna said that Naruto was "hers." However she disagreed that it was Naruto's influence, in that moment she wanted to protect her friends. 'I'd sell my soul to the Devil himself if it means to protect the ones closest to me.'_

'_**Don't sell your soul, pup.'**_

_Hinata jumped. Did she just...? No, she could not have had._

'_**We are in your mindscape, your thoughts are loud and clear.' **__The woman barked out laughing like that had been the joke of the century. She wiped a tear and gave a low howl of amusement. Hinata had crossed her arms in irritancy she hated to be laughed at, it felt worse that she was being laughed at a being INSIDE of her. __**'No need to sulk, pup, you're more mature than that.'**_

_Something had been bugging Hinata for the longest of time. "Why do you keep calling me pup?"_

'_**It's common for us Wolves or any sort of a canine nature to call their young.' **__Luna said in a matter of fact tone, like Hinata was stupid._

_The girl blanched at the seemingly most powerful and unknown bijuu of all time. __**'What? Do you want me to stop calling you that?' **__Hinata nodded without hesitation, it's not like she didn't appreciate that she was "part of the pack" but she felt like an Inuzuka and that was weird. __**'Tough. I'm not going to stop.' **__The tailed beast in her human form barked out laughing again._

_Hinata looked at her incredulously."Do you love laughing at your own jokes?"_

'_**Hey. I have been trapped in here for twelve years. You get bored.' **__This time Hinata barked out laughing mimicking her tenant's laugh. It wasn't intentional but it just seemed to happen naturally, she stopped laughing and blushed heavily as she caught herself in an unnatural moment._

'_**Pup. It's time to be serious. When you stole my chakra you damaged the seal to a point where it cannot be repaired.'**_

_Instantly the girl went into panic mode asking a fusillade of questions at Luna. "What do I do? Am I going to die? Is there a way this can be reversed? Are you sure it can't be repaired? What's going to happen to me? Are you going to be okay Luna-san? Are you going to get hurt?" Luna sighed at the girl's antics. She really needs to get over that habit of asking a load of questions when she's panicked._

'_**Nothing. No. No. Yes. I'll tell you. I will. No.'**_

_The ex Hyuga Heiress visibly relaxed and waited for the almighty beast wolf in her human form to speak. It still felt weird to her, the most powerful bijuu of all time, resided within her and yet she's having somewhat normal conversations with it. She shook away those thoughts and listened intently to her tenant._

'_**What will happen is that you'll go through this change. A physical change and maybe personality wise too.'**_

"_Could you be specific Luna-san?" Her voice was filled with unease as she did not like where this was going._

'_**For example, your teeth will get more canine like but not enough for it to be noticeable. It will be extremely sharp than normal human teeth. Your sense of smell will be heightened, you will be able to smell far away as well as picking up scents to follow and sometimes smell scents that have lingered for days. Also, your hearing will be heightened. You could pick up the faintest of footsteps, the rhythm of someone's heartbeat, this might be overwhelming because you are unable to control what you want to hear if you focus enough so you'll need training for that. Your... appetite, will want to be more meat based. It will be much harder to appease your hunger, when I say meat preferably raw meat will satisfy your hunger, so I would recommend you go hunting, I will guide you. Your hair will be much wilder but it will keep it's natural colour however when you use my chakra it will go jet black, also there will be a patch of white hair to signify you're connected to me. I'm sure you have noticed that the slightly lavender tint in your eye has always been there now it will be much darker and noticeable. Ah, one thing I forgot to mention is your scent, to other animals you will smell like a wolf, a predator so do not be alarmed if most animals will not take to you first time. You might also attract unwanted potential mates... like your Inuzuka friend. He has always been interested in you without knowing why but now it will be more of a primal instinct. Personality wise, you'd be quicker tempered. You'll be more eager to try things, and maybe get a little up to mischief. You could bond with that with your "Naruto-kun" wouldn't you agree?'**_

_For the most part, Hinata had been terrified of what is going to happen to her with this change that will happen. She had been scared of anyone noticing her physical change of appearance, she had been scared of Kiba giving more hints of him wanting to "mate", she had been scared of attracting unwanted to attention, she had been scared of losing her temper as it was already a problem before the mention of change but all those fears had quickly dispersed with the mention of Naruto's name. A warm pool spread across her cheeks and she smiled slightly to herself, she could have more confidence around the one she loves, the one she admires, the one she needs to keep in her life selfishly. He will be hers._

_After taking a deep breath calming her nerves. "Luna-san... when will this change happen."_

'_**In a few minutes.'**_

"_NANI!?" Her eyes widened in horror._

'_**Don't be surprised but it should occur in a few minutes or so. It's a full moon, us wolves become restless and these types of changes occur on full moon. Pup, I'm not going to lie to you, it will hurt. I'd advise you to wake up and take yourself somewhere away from your teammates.'**_

Bright Hyuga eyes had snapped open, it was still dark out and she felt the brewing pain welling up inside her. She saw that Naruto was still on watch, she didn't know how long she had been "sleeping" but at this moment she did not care, she got up from her sleeping bag to leave the area.

"'Nata-chan, where are you going?"

Freezing in her spot and stuttering out a response without looking at her object of affection. "T-T-T-T-To... I n-n-need to... a-a-ano... pee!" With that she sprinted far into the forest. Naruto blushed and shook his head, thinking that Hinata can be weird sometimes.

Meanwhile Hinata was feeling very hot, and in pain. Her temperature had skyrocketed to the point where she had started stripping her clothes, she was clawing at her face suppressing a scream erupting from her throat. Pulling at her hair at the intense interior pain she growled slightly, even with the excruciating pain she paused. _'Did... did I just growl?' _After the thought the pain had somewhat doubled and she was kicking and violently thrashing on the floor like someone was attacking her. Her hair started to frizz, her gums started to hurt as her teeth were growing sharp rapidly, her nails elongated, her senses were heightening to a point where she was overwhelmed. She looked up to see the full moon, the irony of how she was some sort of werewolf changing due to the full moon. She started feeling dizzy from the pain, her Byakugan activated on its own and her field of vision increased ten times more than what it was originally. She closed her eyes at the overwhelming pain struck in her eyes, her muscles ached, her skin felt like it was on fire, then she did something that she never thought she would do. She howled.

Naruto jumped at the howl and grew concerned for Hinata. If there was a wolf roaming around he'd want her to be safe, he was going to go to her but shook his head. He was still on watch and Hinata was a kunoichi, she could take on a measly wolf any day.

Hinata eyes slowly opened as the pain subsided, feeling like a different person. Looked down at herself and blushed madly, she was stark naked and she searched for her clothes, as she was putting on her clothes she felt so different. It was like she was in a different body she wondered if this is how Yamanaka's felt when they do their Mind Transmission Jutsu. Her stomach rumbled. She was hungry, she made her way back to camp and noticed Naruto staring at her with concern.

"You were gone for a long time, I was starting to worry."

She flushed. "A-A-Aaah... okay... gomen for... m-making you worry."

He stared at for a minute taking note of her appearance. He noticed that her hair was wilder but he concluded it as bed head. Her eyes were more dark purple around the iris of her eyes, he tilted his head observing her. He doesn't know why she just seemed different that normal, he shrugged it off and went to sleep as it was Hinata's turn for a watch.

Hinata could feel his intense stare, analysing every feature she had. She blushed heavily at it but didn't say nothing as she didn't want him to ask any questions. The wind blew and Naruto's scent invaded Hinata's nose, she inhaled deeply and then her whole body spasmed in ecstasy.

He smelled _good._

She didn't know why. It wasn't that she wanted to eat him but his natural scent minus the lingering ramen was to die for.

'_**It's because you see him as your mate.'**_

Hinata still not being used to a voice randomly popping up in her head jumped slightly and gave a yelp. Naruto asked if she was okay and she could only blush and nod dumbly.

"If you say so-ttebayo. I'm going to sleep."

She watched him curl up in his sleeping and quickly fall asleep without any issues. She could hear rhythm of his breathing as she was solely focusing on it, not caring about the other things around her environment.

'_Luna-san what did you mean about me seeing him as my "mate"?'_

'_**Pup. What I mean is that you see him as the one you want to be with for the rest of your life. The one you want to bare children with, he's the one you need in your life.'**_

Hinata blushed wildly and twiddled her fingers, it was true, she did in fact want all those things but the only problem was that Naruto did not feel the same. According to her. She stared at his sleeping face, calm and relaxed, his wild blond hair sprawled out on his pillow, and she smiled softly to herself and wished him sweet dreams.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"OHAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-TTEBAYO!"

Naruto's voice echoed through the forest, he felt a huge sword at his neck and it was Zabuza who looked visibly irritated.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't cut you down, gaki?"

The threatened Uzumaki swallowed his saliva. "B-Because I'm going to be Hokage-ttebayo...?"

Zabuza only stared at him, his glare intensified and he moved his sword as if he was actually going to strike Naruto.

"Z-Z-Zabuza-san!"

Both of the boys looked at Hinata who had tears in her eyes, her hair was just as messy as last night. Zabuza grunted and put down his sword and grumbled like an old man, where as Naruto was thanking Hinata for saving his life. Kakashi watched this interaction with an eye-smile and shook his head at their antics. "Get ready, everyone. We're almost home." Everyone had packed up their stuff and started to move towards the village, Naruto twitched. _'We're missing something...'_

Hinata looked back to where they had camp, she sweatdropped. "Shikamaru-kun..."

Everyone looked at Shikamaru's sleeping figure and also sweatdropped. Naruto growled at the laziness of his teammate and marched over to him, bent down with a clear face of irritancy. "WAKE UP-TTEBAYO!" Shikamaru sat up so fat he ended up head butting Naruto who fell back on his behind.

"Itai!" Shikamaru groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Te-Te-Te-Te." Naruto held onto his head in pain and started shouting at Shikamaru pointing out that it was his fault and the lazy boy lazily retaliated to the accusation.

Hinata giggled behind her hand at what just transpired her teammates are so silly sometimes, but she loved the both of them for who they were.

**VILLAGE GATES**

The journey way back was smooth and calm, nothing special had really happened. Hinata and Shikamaru were chatting about going back to their parents and Naruto was pestering Kakashi about doing another mission similar to the one that they had. Zabuza who had Haku on his back looked around at the rather up-spirited village and how different it was from the Village Hidden in the Waves. He turned to Kakashi who was doing a great job in ignoring the blond haired genin. "Kakashi-san..."

"Hai, Zabuza-san?" He replied with an eye-smile.

This ticked off Naruto.

"Are you sure your village will accept me? If they won't please make sure they accept Haku... he needs a place like this." He said with his face unchanging of emotion.

Kakashi stared at him and shook his head. "Even though it would be good for Haku to be here, he'd be even better as long as he's with you. How are you supposed to protect him if he's not with you?"

Zabuza snickered and didn't fault what Kakashi said, he continued to admire the village he was in and thanked the gift he had received.

Kakashi swiftly turned around which resulted into the three genin to bump into him and they fell over.

"What gives Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru muttered annoyed.

"You three go get cleaned up, I'll file the report and make sure Zabuza and Haku are get their deserved stay."

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata tipped her head, Kakashi noted she almost looked like a curious puppy.

"No need to worry, I am your jonin this is just one of my many jobs."

They all nodded and waved goodbye to him and Zabuza.

Shikamaru sighed and waved goodbye to his teammates. "'Kaa-chan will lose her shit if I don't get home as soon as possible." Naruto and Hinata giggled at their lazy teammate who was a victim of his mother, they wished him luck and he gladly took it.

The wind blew and Hinata picked up a scent of Bbq. Her stomach loudly rumbled, Naruto turned around and looked at her with a look of shock on his face. "'Nata-chan... your stomach read my mind." The girl could only blush and immediately knew what he was going to suggest thus she stopped him before he said anything.

"A-Ano..! 'Ruto-kun... can we go somewhere instead of... umm... Ichiraku's? I p-promise we'll go later with K-Kurenai-'kaa-san..."

He looked at her incredulously and shrugged. "If you wanted to eat something different than ramen you could have just told me-ttebayo."

Her eyes shot open and frantically tried to explain that she still loved ramen, he laughed at her efforts and grabbed her hand to walk to the nearest Bbq place. She stumbled after him not being able to grasp that he just grabbed her hand. They sat at a booth and moments after team 8 had walked in. Naruto scowled he did not need the noise right now. Kiba, Shino, Ino and Ame were approaching them. Hinata yelped with a blushed face and put the menu in front of her fact so she wouldn't be seen. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. _'Why is she blushing-ttebayo? Does she like Kiba or Shino? I doubt Shino... Kiba? The thought of her liking someone like Kiba makes my blood boil-ttebayo! The thought of her liking anyone else but me pisses me off!' _

"Oh look, it's Naruto and he's with someone." Ino pointed out obviously.

"Do you know who it is?" Ino shook her head. Ame snickered the answer to who it is, was quite obvious.

"It's Bright Eyes, you idiots."

Kiba got excited that it was Hinata. He smelled for her scent and almost choked, she smelled great, it was more potent than when he last saw her.

"Yo!"

Hinata squeaked and Naruto scowled. "What do you want, Dog-breath?"

Kiba growled at the blond genin "What was that, Whisker-face?"

Hinata continued to sink into her chair she didn't know what was worse, the fact that she remembered Kiba would be all over her or the fact that Ame is staring at her with a smug grin. She got a whiff of Ame's scent and she also smelled good but not as good as Naruto's.

'_**Ignore it, pup.'**_

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and put down the menu. "A-Ano... would you... umm... like to join us?"

Naruto internally cried out.

Kiba smirked and nodded whereas Akamaru who yelped in agreement too.

Ino was happy to spend time with Hinata.

Ame was surprised but didn't show it.

Shino had remained forgotten throughout this whole scene.

It was tense. The table was tense. Naruto glared at Kiba who ignored him and stared at Hinata who was trying not to crumble in Ame's gaze and Ino watched this scene and stored it in her gossip bank. Shino still remained forgotten.

Shino cleared his throat which made everyone jump, he was slighted irritated but did not show it. "May we proceed to order or are you going to stare at each other?" He pushed his glasses close to his face. Everyone got the shivers and looked at the menu and picked out what they want. After the ice breaker from Shino everyone was getting along, even Naruto and Kiba.

Hinata turned to Ino and with a look of curiosity.

"Nani Hinata-chan?"

"How's Kurenai-'kaa-san? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's okay. She's a grown woman Hinata." Ino giggled.

Hinata giggled with her "Only if you knew how she could be." Ino leaned forward as she wants to know how un-perfect her sensei is.

"Go on, spill, spill."

Ame shook her head at how nosey her teammate was. "You're way too nosey Ino-chan."

Ino pouted but still urged Hinata to tell her things she needs to know. Hinata leaned in towards Ino to whisper. Ame felt a pang of jealousy at the close proximity between the two but ignored it. "I won't tell you." Hinata barked out laughing thinking it was so funny to pretend she was going to tell Ino. Ino looked defeated and depression soon consumed her whole body.

Kiba looked at Hinata once more, inhaling her from the other side of the table. "Ne, Hinata-chan? Want to go on a date with me someday?"

Everyone paused.

Hinata went red with embarrassment. "A-A-Ano..."

Naruto kept a blank face not showing emotions.

_'Ruto-kun... help...' _"Ano... g-gomenasai Kiba-kun, demo... I don't wish to date you."

.

Translations:

Demo = But

Itai! = Ouch!

Niisan = Big Brother

Gaki = Brat

Baka = Idiot

Teme = Bastard

Usurantonkachi = Loser

Dobe = Idiot

Onegai = Please

Matte = Wait

Urusai = Shut Up

Nani = What

Mendouksai = Troublesome/What a bother.

Hai = Yes

Ohayo = Good morning

Ano = Umm

Kawaii = Cute

Gomen/Gomenasai = Sorry

'Kaa-San/Okaa-san = Mum

'Tou-san/Otou-San = Father

Otouto = Little Brother

Arigatou = Thank You

Neechan = Big Sister

Te-Te-Te-Te = Means "ow-ow-ow-ow" Because I say that when I get hurt.

Ttebayo/Ttebane = It's just an accent they have. Hereditary.

**Jutsu:**

Suiton: Mizurappa = Waterstyle: Water Trumpet

Raiton: Kangehika = Lightningstyle: Wave of Inspiration

Genjutsu: Kanzen Shokyo = Illusionary Technique: Completely Erased

Goukakyuu No Jutsu = Firestyle: Fireball Jutsu

Kawarimi No Jutsu = Replacement Jutsu

Shunshin No Jutsu = Body Flicker Jutsu

Kiseichu Gijutsu: Shadan = Parasite Technique: Blockage

Kiseichu Gijutsu: Muchiuchi = Parasite Technique: Whiplash

Bubun Baika No Jutsu = Partial Multi-Size Jutsu

Nikudan Sensha = Human Bullet Tank

Bunshin No Jutsu = Clone Jutsu

Senbon Bunshin = Senbon Clone

Doton: Doryuheki = Earthstyle: Earth Wall

Gatsuuga = Fang Over Fang

Jiton: Awadetta Kunai = Megnetstyle: Whipping Kunai

Fuuton: Renkudan = Windstyle: Drilling Air Bullet

Kagezukami No Jutsu = Shadow Clutch Jutsu

Kagemane No Jutsu = Shadow Imitation Jutsu

Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu = Firestyle: Dragon Fire Jutsu

Katon: Housenka No Jutsu = Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu

Shintenshin No Jutsu = Mind Body Switch Jutsu

Shindenshin No Jutsu = Mind Body Transmission Jutsu

Raiton: Juho Soshiken = Lightningstyle: Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists

**(A/N: Thanks for reading chapter fourteen. Please don't forget about those reviews guys, I want your honest opinion so I can change what I think is a good constructive critique. I will get chapters out as fast as possible. Naturally XO. Cheerio!)**

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
